High School Sweethearts
by JMDeaton
Summary: Clary Morgenstern and Jace Herondale are high school sweethearts, that were voted class couple as well as cutest couple for the entire school. After high school they spent that following year together before life took them in two different directions. Three years later, nearly one and a half years of being broken up, their worlds collide together again.
1. Night Out at The Club (Part 1)

**I'd just like to say:**

 **1\. This story does and will have profanity, sexual content and may very well include straight up sexual scenes. I haven't decided just yet and I never know when my mind may just take me there.**

 **2\. I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

 **3\. I do not own the song that is being used in this chapter.**

 **4\. To who ever takes the time to read this, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Shout out to my friend, Mrs Jace Wayland-Herondale, for taking the time to read this and then encouraging me to post this. Muah!**

 **Song used**

 **Flo-Rida ft T-Pain - Low (Applebottom Jeans)**

* * *

 **LATE JUNE**

* * *

"Hurry up hoochie, I'm ready to get my drink and dance on," Isabelle says from behind me, checking her hair, make-up, and outfit in the mirror.

"Hoochie? Me? Nawh, never. You? Absolutely." I say as I adjust my top in the mirror.

"Oh please, you're both a couple of hoochies," Magnus says from behind to us, checking his hair and make-up in the mirror.

We whip our heads around at him, snap our fingers with our left hands on our hips.

"Don't go there honey, cause you're a bigger hoochie than us both," I say to him.

"Yeah we can't take that spot light away from you," she says to him.

"Yes, we all may be hoochies but we are FAB-U-LIOUS!" Magnus says copying our snap with his hand on his hip.

"That we are," she agrees.

"Definitely," I agree.

With that, we all turn towards the apartment door laughing at our silly clubbing ritual all the way to Magnus' car. If anybody who didn't know us ever heard us, they'd think we had lost our damn minds. We are a crazy trio, but we love it.

* * *

I hear two familiar screams, followed by an even more familiar voice yelling over the voices and beat that just started, "They're playing our song, let's go!" I whip my head around towards the voice and see two girls and a guy rushing through the crowd, towards the dance floor. _It can't be_ , I think to myself, shaking head.

I look back to the table on my left where Alec, and Bat are sitting with their beers in hand. "Hey Alec, is your sister coming?"

Alec looks at me clearly in thought. "No, she and.." he hesitates for a few seconds before he continues and I'm sure I know why, he's worried how I'll react with the mention of _her_ name, "Clary said they were getting together with some friends and having a 'girls night out' this morning. Why?"

I play my curiosity off with a shrug, "Just thought she'd be here since this is my first night back and all. It's been a while since she could pester me in person, so I didn't think she'd miss the opportunity."

Alec shrugs. "Hmm. Yeah, but she's got a life now though. And besides she will have plenty of time to annoy you tomorrow," he laughs while bringing his beer to his mouth.

Bat chuckles and lightly chimes in, "Poor Jace, he just isn't feeling the love." He turns his face directly to me, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Did you expect a big welcome back party?"

"No, not really." I honestly didn't, but now I just want out of this conversation. I need to see if that's who I believe it is, that was headed to the dance floor a minute ago. "I'll be back in a few."

In unison, Alec and Bat ask, "Where you going?"

"I'm gonna go take a leak and get another drink. Why, wanna hold my hand?" I snap at them. I know I shouldn't have but yesh.

"No, I'm good," Bat says.

"No thanks, I don't need it to get back to Magnus that I was holding some dude's hand in the john." Alec says. "We may trust each other but I still don't want take the chance of it starting a fight."

I turn, rolling my eyes while shaking my head at him. As I begin to push my way through the crowd I hear Bat asking Alec who all is coming, but I don't even take the time to hear any name. I need to know and I'm already nearly to the dance floor to find out.

I stand at the railing along the right side of the dance floor, scanning the moving bodies. Looking for who I'm not even sure, surely my mind was playing tricks on me earlier. It tends to do that a lot, especially when I'd come in from school for breaks. I hear loud singing, I turn and...

 _Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]_  
 _Boots with the fur [With the fur]_  
 _Got the whole club was lookin at her_

Oh yes, yes, yes, at least I am anyways. My heart is beating faster and faster, to the point that I can't even hear the music, and I don't even care.

 _She hit the floor [She hit the floor]_  
 _Next thing you know_  
 _Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

If my eyes weren't wide before they sure are now. She looks fierce and the ways she's moving her body...mmmhhhh. She's looking like she'll eat a man and spit him out. Break his heart and not feel the least bit sorry for it. I feel myself pulled into a hypnotic trance and I am not minding at all.

 _Shawty_  
 _Yea she was worth the money_  
 _Lil mama took my cash,_  
 _And I ain't want it back,_  
 _The way she bit that rag,_  
 _Got her them paper stacks,_  
 _Tattoo Above her crack,_  
 _I had to handle that,_

No way! She seriously has a tattoo there. I squint but still can't make out exactly what is from here, but I can definitely tell it's real and it is in fact my, my. I know I'm not even buzzed but my head feels like it is spinning.

Wait, where are they going?

* * *

"This place is fired up tonight!" Isabelle yells excitedly in my ear as we walk off the dance floor. "I need another drink, what about you?"

"Yeah. I doubt we have anything left at the table." I hollar, as I wrap an arm around her waist on my left and the other around Magnus' waist on my right. "We did leave Simon and Maia there and knowing them they already drank them."

"To the bar!" Magnus yells down to us with a grin on his face. "My treat this round, I'll even get a pitcher of beer for the others," he says with a wink, and bumps my side with his butt.

We all glance at each other. "TO THE BAR!" we shout, throwing our arms in the air, in unison.

"Are you sure they think we're just having a 'girls night' and don't suspect you of hiding your new boyfriend away, Iz?" I ask for what I'm pretty sure is the tenth time since we got here. I'm not really sure why she does this, all of our friends know and like Simon. Alec even approved when he met Simon, sure he's only been home a couple of weeks but still.

"I'm sure." Izzy says while getting the attention of a bartender.

"I still don't fully comprehend this whole 'sneaking around' thing. Everyone knows about the two of you and they like him," I explain while holding onto her hips so she doesn't end up knocked over while she's standing on the bar's floor railing. It comes in handy on nights like tonight. "All I want to know is why?"

"It sounds to me like you don't like hanging out with me or us anymore, Clary." she says, glancing over her shoulder at me with a smile. "Is that the case, hmmm?"

I roll my eyes, and Magnus laughs at the both of us. He says that Izzy and I act like husband and wife, instead of best friends, and Izzy tells him that is because we are sisters too. Which we pretty much are, I mean we have known each other basically our entire lives. Our moms were best friends so we were always at each others houses, her family is my family and vice versa. We have been through everything together especially our hardest moments- my dad dying, her parents divorce, her break-up with Raphael, my break-up with Jace. _UH, stop thinking of depressing things,_ I tell myself, shaking my head.

"Um, no. You know better than that. I would however like to know why."

"Because it's exciting to sneak around, it adds a thrill to the relationship _and_ to life." Izzy says, turning around, handing us our drinks and Magnus his change. "Doesn't it Magnus?"

"How would I know?" he asks putting his change in his pocket. "Your brother and I do not sneak around, there's no point since everyone know-"

"Ha! See Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus agrees," I interrupt him so I can pick at her. Magnus gives me the look that I know means _Biscuit, I wasn't done._ So I act like I'm zipping my lips causing him to shake his head at me with a smile.

"Like I was saying," he clears his throat. "We don't cause we have other ways of adding excitement and mystery in our relationship."

"Ew, Magnus" Izzy and I say in unison. Izzy starts acting as if she's gagging.

"Magnus, do not, I repeat DO NOT ever tell me that again. Please," Izzy chokes out.

Magnus laughs and Izzy narrows her eyes, scrunches her nose up and pushes her lips out at him. That causes me to laugh, which in turn causes her to start smiling and laughing with us.

"Ok," I manage to get out before taking a drink, "let's get back to our table before they start searching for us and get lost."

"To the table," Izzy says at the same time Magnus says "Let's go."

* * *

 _Where did they disappear to?_ I wonder to myself as I wait at the bar, scanning the faces of the crowd. I've seen some of the same faces more than once...

"What can I get you?" the bartender ask snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turn my head around, "Jack and coke, and a double shot of tequila, no ice in either."

"$14"

I hand him a ten and a five telling him to keep the change. I grab my drinks, turn around, and spot a head of fiery red hair beside a head of raven black hair. Without taking my eyes of the two I down my shot, set the glass on the bar, and start towards them, following as they walk towards a table in the corner.

Two more tables and two more groups of people to get past before I can talk to them, before I can see her face closer and unobscured by bodies. I _want_ to see her. I _want_ to talk to her. No, I _need_ to see her. I _need_ to talk to her.

I freeze, only a table away, a guy with blonde hair stands up, leans down, and places his lips on her. _What the fuck?! WHO the fuck?!_

* * *

"Do you think Jace got lost?" Alec asks sitting his beer down.

"I don't know. It is kinda crowed in here and it has been a while since he's been home, so it's possible, I guess." Bat says while starting to look around.

"I just hope he doesn't get into any trouble like the last time we were here." Alec says as he's scanning the crowd, too.

"Last time we ran into Clary and she was on a date."


	2. Night Out at The Club (Part 2)

"Where have you three been?" Maia ask raising an eyebrow when she sees us walking up. "The song has been over for like two songs now."

"Oh keep your cool, we brought a gift." Magnus tells her with a smile, pulling the pitcher out from behind Clary's back.

Simon smirks wrapping his arm around my waist, as I sit on his leg. "Good, cause I needed a refill." he says before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Well, a thank you would've been nice since we did have to wait _foreverrrr_ to get drinks." Clary says with her right hand on her hip.

As if cued, everyone at the table says "THANK YOU!"

Clary grins down at me and we both turn our heads grinning at Magnus who is standing between us, then the three of us look back to the others and say, "WELL YOU ARE NOT WELCOME!"

Every one of their jaws drop slightly, Clary and I catch each others eyes again and bust out laughing. In turn, everyone else does as well, while Clary and Magnus sit down. Clary still smiling lifts her drink to her lips, rolling her eyes, when she looks to her right and realizes she is sitting next to Todd, who is choking on his beer now. We met him at school a year ago and ever since he has been part of our little click, he just fit in with our weird tendencies. His major was photography but that isn't what made him fit. What made him mesh with us? Hmmm, well for starters, his love for fashion, add a splash of love for a good time, the crazy shit he says, and he's easy-going. He's GORRRGEOUS too, with his blonde hair, blue eyes, and perfect body. I swear he doesn't have an ounce of fat on him. I can't lie, I flirted with him the first three months Clary, Magnus, and I knew him, that is until he told us he's gay. A week later Clary introduced me to Simon. He's going for his bachelors in 'video game designing' and had to have some computer class that she just happened to be in. Simon and I have been dating for... _Hey that reminds me, today is our six month anniversary._

"Hey Siiimonn" I say sweetly. He turns to face me. "Do you know what today is?" I smile and bat my lashes.

He looks confused. "Uh, no."

"Oh Izzy don't," Clary says nonchalantly.

I look at her smiling and give her a wink, she shakes her head slowly with a mischievous smile and I know she's with me. The expression says it all, _I'm going to help you fuck with him._

"Oh boy" Maia chimes in. "Here we go." I glance at her with my devilish smile and she's looking between me and Clary with her eyes slightly wide.

I turn back to Simon, who looks like he's trying to figure it all out. "Still nothing?"

"Um, no."

I push his shoulder lightly, "It's our six month anniversary. How could you-"

"Whelp, that's my cue to go to the bathroom" Todd interrupts. I turn to look at him as he looks down at Clary. "Watch my beer for me? I don't want to end up drugged." he says with a laugh.

Clary chuckles and raises an eyebrow at him. "What makes you think I won't be the one drugging you, hmmm?"

"Cause you wouldn't want to be the one dragging me out of here and all the way home. Plus...you love me." He gives her a wink.

"Fine ya got me there," she says faking exasperation, "I'll watch your drink."

"Thanks love," he bends down and kisses her forehead.

 _OH SHIT!_ I quickly jump out of Simon's lap and grab Clary's arm pulling her up and across the table to me while knocking over drinks, yelling, "CLARY LOOK OUT!"

* * *

"Alec! Bat!"

I hear somebody calling our names. I turn to see Jonathan as he's placing a hand on Bat's shoulder.

"Where's the man of the hour?" he asks looking around while placing his other hand on my shoulder.

"He said he was going to take a leak and get another drink," Bat replies looking up at him. "That was about fifteen-twenty minutes ago."

"Well, _The Spot_ is jumping tonight so he could be caught up in a line over here at the bar." Jonathan says looking towards the bar on our left.

"No, he headed over there." I say pointing to our right.

Jonathan's eyebrows furrow together, he grabs the chair to the right of Bat and sits down. "Well, I just came from over there and I didn't see him."

Bat shrugs. "Maybe he's still in the can."

"Maybe." I say with a shrug. I get this feeling in my gut and I can't really pinpoint exactly what it is; it just feels as if _something_ is up but what I'm not sure.

"Well I know he isn't with the girls, cause I just seen them at the bar before I came over here." Jonathan says with a small smile, his thumb tapping the table to the beat playing.

Bat and I look at each other confused, yet curious, about which girls he is talking about. With Jonathan that could mean girls we graduated high school with, girls we went to college with, even girls we met at one of the many parties we have attended, or it could just simply mean some girls that hit on him after he walked through the door. With him, there really is no telling.

We look at him expectantly and when he finally turns his focus on us he raises both eyebrows. "What? Do I got something on me or something?"

I roll my eyes at him. "No. What girls are you talking about?"

"Our sisters, of course. I seen them over there at the bar," he nods his head back behind him. "They were with Magnus getting drinks when I walked in. He had a pitcher in one hand and I figured they'd be heading this way once they got 'em all, so I didn't bother pushing through. Why? What girls did you think I was talking about?" His face is serious and his look is saying it all. _You didn't know they were here?_

"Well, they where having a girls night out with Magnus tonight so I didn't tell them about Jace being in. So, unless you told Clary they don't know yet. And I haven't said anything about-"

I'm interrupted by screams coming from the direction where apparently our sisters are, and I _swear_ I can hear Izzy yelling at Clary to look out. The three of us jump up from our seats tensed and begin rushing towards the commotion. I can see Jonathan looking pissed and worried on my right and Bat looking pissed and worried a step behind us, as we are shoving our way through the herd of people that are now rushing away from it.

"CLARISSA!" Jonathan's voice booms through the noise. "ISABELLE!"

 _AWH HELL! This is gonna be fun._

* * *

 **Makes you wonder what exactly is going on, doesn't it.?! Well have no fear, you'll find out really soon.** **I'm also aware that this chapter was shorter than the last. So, I'll try to make it up to you in Chapter 3.**

 **Until then let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	3. Show Down at The Spot

Izzy grabs my arm, pulling me with so much force that I come out of my chair and over the table, spilling drinks all over myself and everyone else. She looks shocked and scared, her eyes as wide as silver dollars. _What can possibly have her scared like this?_ I wonder to myself.

"Izzy what the hell is-" I start ask worriedly before she interrupts.

With her grip tight on my right arm, she spins me around yelling, "LOOK!"

She points in Todd's direction. I see two heads of blonde hair, one golden and the other a shade darker. Before I can say anything else, Todd gets spun around by his shoulder only to be punched in the jaw. He stumbles backwards into where I was sitting only seconds before, and he comes back swinging his fist. As it connects, the golden hair is whipped to the side obscuring the attackers face, all I can see is the back of his head but I know who it is. _Oh do I know who it is._ I pull my arm free out of the death grip Izzy has on it and jump off the table. I have to stop this, I have to stop them. I wonder, _Why can't he just be civil?_ I can hear Simon yelling for them to "stop before we get kicked out", and Maia yells "or the police get called." Izzy and Magnus are yelling for me to stay back before I get hurt as they try grabbing for me, barely grazing me with their fingers before I'm standing between the two that are swinging punches at each others bodies and faces. I see a fist flying towards my head so I grab it as I duck, I know the force behind these blows and am _not_ about to be hit. As I hold the fist in my hand tightly, I punch the person in the gut. I catch the other person springing forward out of the corner of my eye, I spin around and catch them with an upper-cut to the jaw. At the moment I'm not sure who is who and I don't give a fuck, I just want them separated. As I'm ready to make another move to stop this madness, both of them get arms wrapped around from behind. I straighten up taking a deep breath, trying to calm down the adrenaline rush coursing through my body. To my surprise Alec is holding Todd, and then I turn to see my big brother holding back Jace. I'm glad they're here but _when did they get here?_ I think to myself. I look around and see all eyes on me from my friends. Maia and Simon have their jaws dropped. Looking further behind them I can see a couple of bouncer heading our way through the crowd. _Just fucking great._ I can't make out what everyone is saying, it all sounds like buzzing. I cross my arms over my chest as I wait for the bouncers. There's no point in taking off, they know where the chaos came from since our little area is basically clear. I finally turn, "Isabelle, drinks. My usuals."

"Yes Mrs Ass-Kicker." She says looking at me, with a proud grin. She knows I won't take no shit and I'm sure she's proud of me for not getting hurt, this time.

She turns to Simon, closing his hand around some money, and tells him, "Get a Jack and Coke, and a double shot of Jack, pronto."

He snaps out of his shocked stare, blinks, looks at me one last time while closing his mouth, before he turns his head to Izzy and nods. He spins on his heel making his way to the bar.

* * *

Clary is standing with her arms crossed over her chest not even bothering to look at me, or either of us for that matter. Her tank top and pants are soaked, and she looks beyond pissed. She looks irate, honestly. I can't believe she jumped in-between us...I take that back, yes I can. She's always been willing to do what ever she felt needed to be done. She's always been feisty, her wild side is one of the many things I've always loved about her. I'm just glad she isn't physically hurt this time, at least from what I can tell.

She finally speaks ""Isabelle, drinks. My usuals."

Oh, she's irate that's for sure, I can hear it in her voice. She still won't look at me, or _him_. I finally decide to look behind me to see who's grip I'm in, once I see him I can't do anything but shake my head. This isn't good. Jonathan is holding me, staring out at his sister, with a pissed look on his face. He's gonna kill me, I just know it. I turn back to face Clary, her expression and posture still hasn't changed. This really isn't good. If Jon doesn't kill me first, Clary's going to.

"Hey Clary," a guy greets her.

"Hey Skip" she greets him back. "Busy night?" she asks and I can make out a small smile from the side of her face.

"We had a couple of drunks we had to put in a cab, but no fights til now. What's going on?"

"Yeah, what happened over here Clary?" The guy that came up beside Skip asks. He looks from her, to _blondie_ on the other side of her, to me and back to Clary.

"Well hi to you too, Rusty!" She says to him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Sorry. Hi Clary." he says with a goofy grin. "Now, will you tell us what happened?"

What, she knows the bouncers here by name now?! I glance at the bouncers and catch a glimpse of the crowd moving back our way. The dorky looking guy Isabelle was sitting on, walks up and hands Clary a shot glass - I'm sure it's Jack, her go to drink - she holds up her index finger to the bouncers and downs the double shot, the burn doesn't faze her at all. _That's my girl_ , I think proudly to myself. She hands him back the glass and takes the cup he had in his left hand, "Thanks Simon." He walks off and she turns back to the bouncers, glass in hand.

"You guys know how idiots can get," she shoots a dirty look at me. "Need I say more?"

"Well what do you wanna do about it?" Skip asks her. "We can put them in a cab if you want."

"Or if everything's good now, and you can keep them under control, they can stay." Rusty says to her. He then looks back and forth, between me and _blondie_ , pointing his index fingers on each hand at us, "But if trouble starts again you're both out of here on your asses. Ya got it?"

"Yeah," blondie says when Rusty looks at him. Alec lets him go and pats him on the shoulder. Alec looks to me and I roll my eyes at him. I then look back to the bouncer, that Clary called Rusty.

When Rusty points to me, I can see from my peripheral, Clary checking on the _douchebag_. Rusty clears his throat to get my full attention. I look at him. "Ya got it?"

"Yeah, I got it" I say trying to bite back my annoyance. Jonathan tightens his squeeze on me slightly, in warning. Guess there was still annoyance in my voice.

"Good." Rusty says.

"Clary, they say they've got it. So what do you want to do? " Skip asks like she runs the place. Maybe she does now, I have missed a lot.

Clary turns around, chugs the drink in her hand, looking directly into my eyes and walks towards me. She's still pissed off. _Ohh I'm a goner_. She stops in front of me, grabs me by my collar, and Jon lets go. My eyes go wide.

With her hand balled up in my shirt collar she turns towards the bouncers, "I've got it all under control, I'm just gonna have a little talk with this one. Thanks guys."

I look over my shoulder at Jon and he shrugs with a devilish half smile. I know that look, it means, _You're in for it now._ I turn to look over her head at Alec, he throws his hands up and his look says it all, _You're on your own._

I look back down at her as she starts dragging me towards the table she was at. _Alright, maybe this isn't as bad as I thought,_ I think to myself. She sets her glass down none to lightly, and proceeds to drag me towards the back exit. _Nope, it's worse than I thought,_ I tell myself. _DAMN IT!_

* * *

As I'm dragging Jace to the back exit I can _feel_ the beat of his heart against the side of my balled up fist, it's racing a mile a minute. I can also _feel_ the heat from his body through his shirt. God how I have missed him. _Stop that Clary, you have to let him go._ I tell myself determinedly. _It's better that way._

I'm able to stop focusing on how he feels against my hand and a million other things start running through my head to take it's place. Oh, I'm going to handle this alright. Coming in here acting a damn fool and causing trouble like this, it's completely unnecessary. It's uncalled for and ridiculous. He should just be glad I'm friends with Skip and Rusty or his ass would be in handcuffs. I'm sure his commanding officer wouldn't be to thrilled about that. Private First Class Herondale goes home for a visit and gets thrown in jail. Mentally I'm shaking my head at him. Why doesn't he think about things like that? Does he not think how his mom would feel? I mean she doesn't get much time with him as it is, and then for him to be in and sitting behind bars...that would kill her. God why can't he think? And when the hell did he get in? Why didn't Izzy or anybody tell me? If I had known he would be here, I would have chosen some place else. Grrr...

Then there's poor Todd. I've only known him for a year now and that was after Jace and I split up, so he doesn't know Jace or much of anything about him. To him, Jace is just some strange guy that started a fight with him. I'm sure he still doesn't know what the hell all of that was about, even though I tried to explain. Honestly, I don't think I fully understand it either. _I intend to find out though._ I say to myself and push open the exit door.

* * *

We all watch as Clary is pulling Jace away from us and through the club towards the back exit. She looks determined and pissed with her hand in his shirt. Jace, on the other hand, has his head down. When she grabbed him by his shirt, I nearly laughed at how big his eyes got. We can all see he's worried and afraid of what she's going to do to him. He may be Private First Class in the U.S. Army but I've never seen anything scare him more than her. He has every right to be, she's never hit him before. I can't even believe she hit him. She didn't hit him after the last time he pulled a stunt like this, and she had gotten hurt that time- _badly_. She ended up getting stitches, that night. That was about eight months ago- eight months after they separated, and a month before Jace's dad, Stephen, died from a stroke.

 _She was here, The Spot, on a date that Magnus and I set her up on. We were determined to help her move forward with her life. Of course she refused and fought us every step of the way, we didn't listen though. I knew I should have but I just wanted her to try. Sure she was going out with us to parties, club hopping, the movies, and all; but she refused to do anything other than to just have fun while ignoring any guy that tried to flirt with her. She refused drinks offered from anybody but us. She even refused to dance with anybody but us. So we begged and pleaded with her._

 _"I just need time to deal and heal. Okay?" she said laying on her bed._

 _"Just try this one time for me, please. If you decide after that, that you still want to wait then I won't bother you again." I begged and pleaded._

 _"Come on biscuit, try for both of us." Magnus pleaded. "The only way to heal is to start moving forward."_

 _"Isabelle Lightwood and Magnus Bane, you can't just move on after six and a half years so damn easily!" She snapped at us. "Please, just quit."_

 _"No. We won't quit, Clary." I had said. "You know I just want you to be happy."_

 _"I am happy, Izzy."_

 _"No you're not, not truly anyways. I can see it. I can feel it. We've known each other since I was born so you can't hide it from me, Clarissa." I snapped at her._

 _"Isabelle!" Magnus hissed at me._

 _"No Mags, she's right." Clary told him. She turned to me, "Izzy, if I do this, this one time, will you promise to drop it and not try to fix me up with anybody else?_

 _She looked at me sadly and I could see the pleading in her eyes. "I promise Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, that I, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, will NOT try to set you up on another date and will drop all of this, if and only if you go on this one date tonight."_

 _"Magnus, do you promise to drop it, too?" She turned to face him._

 _"Well I'm not saying all of what Iz just said, but yes I promise the same, Clary."_

 _"Good."_

 _"Does that mean you'll go?" Magnus asked hopefully._

 _"I'll go." she replied exasperatedly. She then pointed at us both, "No deal on my end about enjoying it though, understand?"_

 _Simultaneously, Magnus and I, said. "Deal!"_

 _She got off the bed, headed for her closet, and started looking for clothes._

"So what do you think is gonna happen out there?" Jon ask, pulling me out of my memory. He's looking at the door that is now closing, with Clary and Jace completely out of sight.

"I don't know." Alec responds, looking at the door.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not going to be pretty." Magnus chimes in.

Alec and Jon turn around and start walking towards our table. They sit down and look at me expectantly. "I'm not real sure either. I've never seen her hit him before."

"Well, I'm going to take Todd to his Aunt's house. I'll talk to you later Izzy." Simon says kissing me on the cheek. I had completely forgotten they were still here.

"Ok. I'll talk to you guys later." I say with a wave. "Be careful."

"We will." Todd says assuredly. I look at him, his right cheek is red and his eye is a bit puffy from being hit.

"I'm sorry about all that, Todd. I-" I begin to say.

Todd interrupts me with a wave, "It's alright, it wasn't your fault. Clary kinda explained. Please let her know I don't blame her and not to blame herself either."

"I will. See you tomorrow?"

"Oh definitely. I hear there's suppose to be some killer waves tomorrow." He smiles, then turns to leave, following Simon out.

"Bye!" Magnus yells at them. They throw a waving hand up in the air, letting him know they heard him.

"We're gonna head out too." Bat says. I turn around further in my seat. Him and Maia are standing behind me with an arm wrapped around each other, hers around his waist and his over her shoulders.

"You guys sure? I mean, the bar is still opened for a few and I didn't get to have one drink with...well...anybody." Jon says with a small grin. I can tell he's worried about what's going on outside.

"Sorry Jon, but Bat has to get up early for work. Maybe next time." Maia informs him.

"Well better luck next time then, I guess." Jon says turning his head to the left, towards the bar. "But I needa drink."

"I'll get them." Magnus and Alec say, in unison, and then chuckle a little.

"See ya tomorrow Bat." Alec says before standing up. "Later Maia."

"Later," is all she says back.

"See ya's" Bat says and they walk away.

"Well how about them drinks?" Magnus chirps in.

"Yeah, let's go get them. Do you think we should bring them two back anything?" Alec ask with a blank expression.

"NO!" Jon and I yell together, we look at each other with half smiles.

Magnus and Alec shrug, then walk towards the bar.

* * *

 **I added in a little flashback so I hope you all enjoy! Next Chapter may have another. *Wink, wink**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Flashback

(8 months ago)

* * *

"Clary come on!" I yelled. I stood by the path that leads to the doors of _The Spot,_ with my right hand on my hip. I knew she was taking her time on purpose. She really didn't want to be there.

"I'm coming, jeez. Keep your shirt on." Clary said from only four feet away.

Magnus looked to his right at Clary, raising an eyebrow, "Don't you know she's trying to lose her shirt tonight?"

"I heard that." I yelled. Clary and Magnus laughed, as they walked up next to me.

"I wasn't trying to hide it, Pudding." Magnus said. I love his nicknames for us I really do, Biscuit and Pudding, they just go together like we do.

"Well now that you have Clarissa laughing, maybe she'll be in a better mood for this date."

"Nothing is going to put me in the mood for this _DATE_." Clary said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, then, don't think of it as a date." Magnus chimed in. Clary opened her mouth to say something, when Magnus decided to elaborate. "Think of it as just a night out with us and a new friend. Can you do that?"

"I suppose," Clary said rolling her eyes. I could still tell she was none to thrilled to be there.

"Good then let's get inside." I said excitedly. I had hoped that would help put her in a better mood.

"Is Alec coming tonight?" Clary asked as the three of us began to walk to the doors.

"I don't really know. He wasn't home before I left so I didn't get to ask." I replied.

"He told me, he might show later tonight." Magnus said with a big ear to ear grin.

"So you two are finally together?" Clary asked curiously.

We had been trying so hard to get those two together since we first met Magnus, the prior year, during Clary's Freshman Orientation. Clary and I kept making sure that we invited Alec or Magnus along to whatever we were doing with the other. At this time, Magnus and Alec had this together but not together thing going on for two months. So, of course, we were both curious.

"Yes! Alexander finally decided that our friendship with benefits wasn't enough for him either, last night." He said excitedly and his grin became even larger, as he clapped his hands.

"Eww, to much Magnus." Clary said with her nose scrunched up. "That's great though, I'm glad you two are official!"

"Yeah to much Mags." I said and made a gagging noise. I then started to dance like a fool as I sang, "YAYYYYY! You're finally together."

The three of us laughed at my silly behavior, as we walked inside the club.

* * *

The three of us were sitting at "our table" drinking our drinks, when a guy with brown hair and hazel eyes, walked up to us and stopped. He looked down at Clary, met her eyes with his and smiled. She faked a smile back at him and turned to look at me and Magnus. I stood up, smiling at him and then turned to Clary.

"Clary this is Malik. He's the one we were telling you about." I extended my hand in his direction.

Clary shot one of her dirty looks. This guy was cute, so I thought she was crazy.

"Malik this is Clary. The one we were telling _you_ about." I gestured at her with two hands, as if I was one of those models showing a brand new car. He looked at Clary with a smile, and stuck out his hand for her to shake it.

She shook his hand and said, "Hello."

"Hi," he replied.

Magnus and I came up with small talk to help ease the tension. We told Clary how we met him due to being in a business class together. We talked about courses that we were all talking in college. He was in his last year as a culinary arts student. We talked about fashion, mine and Magnus majors. We talked about Clary's web and graphic design courses, and how she would have her associates degree by the end of spring the following year. He had asked her about getting bachelor's and she told him she wasn't sure if she was going to do it at the school or online, cause she didn't know where she would be yet. She told him that for all she knew she could be dead by then. He laughed. I could tell she was finally relaxing. When " _Miss Independent by Ne-Yo_ " came on. She grabbed my hand and said that we had to dance to it, cause it was another song that described us. So we excused ourselves, and went to dance, leaving Magnus and Malik at the table.

While on the dance floor; she told me that he seemed like a nice guy but she wasn't interested in him like I had hoped she would be. I told her that was fine, cause at least she tried. The song ended and we walked back to our seats.

As Clary went to sit down, Malik grabbed her ass causing her to jump. Not even a split second later he was yanked out of his seat, and Jace was punching him in the face and then the stomach. Clary stepped in between as Malik swung at Jace. Malik caught in her head with the inside bend of his elbow, knocking her into a chair, and Jace in the jaw. Jace proceeded to hit him with so much force that it knocked him to the ground. Clary jumped back up and ran to Jace pushing him back, as he tried to reach for Malik. Malik came back up with a knife, in a slicing motion, and cut Clary across her back and side. She fell into Jace with a scream, and I tried to rush towards her but Magnus grabbed me and held me back. I screamed Clary's name as Jace was looking down at his hand covered in her blood and screaming fuck. I glanced at Malik, and saw Alec and Bat rushing him. Alec kicked the knife out of Malik's hand, as Bat tackled him to the ground. I screamed and cried for Magnus to let me go, that I needed to get to Clary cause she was bleeding and needed me. Once Alec and Bat shoved Malik to the bouncer, Joel, and handed another bouncer the knife, Magnus finally released me and I rushed to Clary's side. Her eyes were closed as Jace was holding her tightly, crying. He screamed at me to call an ambulance. I pulled my phone out of my pocket but my hands were so shaky that I dropped it, and Magnus grabbed my phone. I yelled at Jace that it was just as much his fault as it was Malik's, and grabbed Clary from him. I held her and begged her to open her eyes, through my tears. Jace tried telling me to sit her up and I yelled at him to leave us the fuck alone. Bat grabbed my shoulders, as Alec pushed Jace to the side. Bat tried to comfort me and Alec tried to stop the bleeding, while I held her. Magnus squatted down beside Alec catching my attention long enough for me to hear him say an ambulance was on the way. I looked to Jace who was on my left and told him that I hoped he was happy and that if she died I was going to kill him. I could hear Alec and Bat both telling me that she wasn't going to die.

When the ambulance finally arrived, I let them do what they had to do. I rode in the back with her, on the way, to the hospital holding her hand. We were nearly there when Clary finally opened her eyes and spoke.

"Iz, I'm fine. Don't blame anybody but me for what happened. Okay?" It was weak but it was better than before.

"Shhh, don't talk. Okay?" I said with tears in my eyes. "I love you, Clarissa."

She squeezed my hand tight. "I love you too, Isabelle."

We sat in silence the rest of the way to the hospital, just looking into each others eyes.

I sat with her still holding her hand, as they put forty-seven stitches into her skin to close her back up. The doctor said, had it been any deeper that they wouldn't have been able to use stitches. They made her stay in the hospital that night cause of all the blood lost. I stayed with her then too, I wasn't leaving my best friend.

When Alec showed up the next morning to get us, he told Clary to press charges on Malik. Clary agreed. She said, "The only reason I am going to press charges is because if it hadn't been me, it would have been Jace. Hell, if it wasn't us, it could've and would've been somebody else, and I just can't let that happen."

Alec glanced into the back seat at Clary and told her, "You're right."

"I want you two to hear me when I say this, and I need you guys to tell everybody else for me since I'm gonna be laid up for a little while. Nobody, and I do mean _NO-BODY,_ is to blame anybody but me for what happened to me."

"But-" I started to protest.

"But nothing Izzy. I am the one that jumped into the middle of that fight, nobody made me. And I knew the risks when I jumped in it. Do you understand?"

"I understand." I said as I turned back around in the passenger seat.

"Alec?" Clary asked.

"I got'cha."

That was the last that was said about it, other than us letting everybody know like she wanted.

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

I look over my shoulder, waiting to make sure Magnus and Alec are far enough away, that they can't hear us. "Jonny?"

"Hmm?"

"How bad do you think it's gonna be out there? Honestly." I look at him.

"I really don't know, Iz. I really don't know." He says with a sad look on his face.

We sit in silence for a few moments, before Jonathan starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask incredulously.

"Did you see Jace's face before Clary dragged him out of here?" He asks still laughing.

I chuckle. "Yeah, it was great. You should have seen his face as she walked towards him and grabbed his collar. He looked like a deer caught in headlights."

We both laugh loudly.

* * *

 **I had fun writing this flashback, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Clary be as real as possible in this story. She will be badass, independent, emotional at times, and the whole lot. I do NOT want her being fake!**


	5. Fight In The Alley

The wind has a slight bite to it when it hits me, as I'm dragging Jace through the exit door. Once we are about twelve feet from the door I stop. I let go of his shirt, my back still to him, and take a few deep breaths. I can still hear the muffled sounds of the music and people from inside, I try to tune them out so that I can gather my thoughts before I speak to him.

"Clary?" He asks pulling me out of my quiet thoughts.

I spin around and he is reaching for me with his right arm extended, I knock his hand away before he can touch me. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't you ever think about anybody but yourself?! Did you not think about how your mom would feel with you in jail?! Why can't you just be civil?! Do you _want_ to stay the night in jail?! Do you not remember what happened the last time?! Why can't you think?! God, Jace WHY?!" I yell at him, not taking a pause to breath through it all.

"Clary, I'm sorry! I-" He starts with his voice raised. But I don't want to hear apologies right now, I just want answers so I interrupt him.

"No! I don't want to hear I'm sorry or anything else, all I want is the answers to my questions." My voice starts lowering from a yell to just a raised voice. I can feel tears threatening my eyes. _You will NOT cry,_ I demand myself. He reaches for me again, this time with both hands and I shove them away. "Why can't you just be civil?!"

"It's not that easy to explain, Clary!" He snaps back quickly.

"Fine then, if you aren't even going to try. What about your mom? Did you even _think_ of how your mom would feel if you were sitting in jail?!" I snap back just as quickly.

"No!" He admits, lowering his gaze to the ground.

"Well you should have! What do you think would have happened if I didn't know the bouncers, huh? You would be in the back of a squad car on your way to a jail cell. Fun, right?" I say furiously.

"No, it doesn't sound that enticing to me." He tries to joke.

"Jace this isn't funny!" I snap at him. "If you aren't going to be serious about this then I'm leaving." He looks up at me and our eyes meet. We stand there looking in each others eyes for a few minutes longer, not saying a word, him looking as if he is somewhere else. I finally decide to walk around him and start heading to the door. I am _not_ going to stand here getting cold, thanks to my wet clothes, talking to and yelling at a brick wall. I just want to go get my car from Magnus' apartment, go home, shower, put on my pajamas, crank up my music, and do something other than this. I can't keep looking at him, it causes to many mixed emotions. I want to yell and scream at him for what he did in there, for what he did to Todd, but I also just want to hug him and be held in his arms. I can't do that though, it's-

"Clary!" Jace yells at me and I freeze. Damn! I was almost to the door, just a few more feet. "I thought you wanted answers."

"It's fine Jace. I'm to tired to do this." I lie, my back still to him.

* * *

"Jace this isn't funny!" She snaps at me. "If you aren't going to be serious about this then I'm leaving."

I look back up at her and our eyes meet. I can't help but get lost in her beautiful green eyes. They are second thing I ever noticed about her. I can still remember it like it was yesterday...

 _When I was ten- two days before Clary's tenth birthday- my father, Sergeant Stephen Herondale, was on a five day leave or as he liked to call it vacation. He decided that while he had the time our family would come in to visit our cousins, the Lightwoods. We were all out back barbequing lunch and he was talking to Robert, Maryse, Jocelyn, Valentine, and Luke. He was telling them that he didn't plan on re-enlisting, so once the term he was currently serving was over he planned on moving back- at the time it was two and a half years away. I was standing there listening while I waited for Alec to wake up from his sleepover he had with Jon the night before- they were both still sleeping- when my left side got bumped hard. I turned to see what caused it and seen fiery red hair flying past me. She stopped and hid in front of me, I didn't know what was going on; she was only two inches shorter than me then. When she looked up at me I seen her green eyes, as green as a spring meadow._

 _She was breathing hard. "Shh," she giggled. "Izzy and me are playing hide-and-seek. I'm sorry I bumped you."_

 _"It's okay." I had told her not taking my eyes away for hers._

 _"You can play with us if you want." She whispered between heavy breaths. I hesitated to say anything and she said, "I'm Clary by the way."_

 _All I could get out was, "Jace."_

 _She giggled again. "Well Jace, do you want to play? Izzy's it right now."_

 _I looked back at all the adults sitting on the patio, all of them smiling at us. My father said with a laugh, "Well go on boy, she's not going to bite you." He turned to her, "Now are you Clarissa?"_

 _"Not unless he bites me first." She said with a giggle. It was the cutest giggle I had ever heard and I could feel a pull to her even back then. "Well come on, let's-"_

She walks past me pulling me out of my revere. I turn around watching her as she's heading back towards the door. _What the hell?_ I wonder to myself. _Did I miss something? Was she talking to me and I not hear her?_

"Clary!" I yell at her and she freezes. "I thought you wanted answers."

"It's fine Jace. I'm to tired to do this." She says with her back still to me.

"So that's it? You drag me all the way out here for _this_?! I ask a little louder then I planned.

"That's it Jace." She says and I can hear she's annoyed. "I just can't do this with you!"

"You punched me, Clary! In the jaw!" I yell, still in disbelief over it. She's never hit me like that before. Playing around sure but never has she hit me with the strength that felt like a man's.

"You were acting like a _neanderthal_ Jace!" She yells spinning around to face me. "You had no right punching Todd! You had no right to pick a fight with him at all! Hell, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" So that's _blondie the douchebag's_ name.

I cross my arms across over my chest and begin questioning her, "Who is _he_?! Your _boyfriend_?!"

"It doesn't matter who he is Jace, you had no right!" She exclaims then pauses for a second. "It's not any of your business anymore!"

"And _who's_ fault is that?!" I ask raising an eyebrow. " _Mine_?!"

"Jace, don't! We can't do this and you know it!" She turns away from me, finishing her last few steps back to the door.

"Yes we can Clary, we-" I begin. Her hand is on the handle and she cuts me off.

"NO _WE_ CAN'T JACE! Now just run off to whoever is keeping your bed warm this week and leave me alone!" She yells over her shoulder. She turns the knob and walks back inside.

I stand in a daze, confused as hell. What did she mean by that? Whoever is keeping my bed warm? This week? Does she think I've been whoring around? Does she think I've moved on? I haven't been with anybody but her. I haven't even wanted to. I shake my head and start walking towards the door.

 _What the hell was all that, that she talking about?_

* * *

"Here she comes but no Jace." I say pointing towards the back door.

"Well she isn't covered in blood so she couldn't have hurt him to badly." Jon chimes in. We all turn to look at him and he shrugs. "What? I was just saying."

"That wasn't funny though, especially after what happened the last time." Alec says and shudders. I know he is referring to that same night that I have been remembering. _Is he seeing it too?_ I wonder to myself. We turn back just as Clary's approaching the table.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna turn in early tonight." She puts her hand out to me. "Iz, will you hand me my wallet, please?" I open my purse and hand her, her wallet. "Thanks."

"What are you gonna do, take a cab?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

She nods. She doesn't look as mad as earlier, and I can see she's trying to hide something. Sadness or brokenness, maybe even both or something else altogether, I'm not sure.

"I can take you home." Jon tells her. Looking at his face you can see the concern written all over it. She just gives him a small smile and shakes her head.

"No thanks Jonny. My car is at Magnus' and I need it in the morning, so I'll just take a cab to go get it." As she starts turning towards the front door she says, "I see ya'll tomorrow. Night, love ya's!"

"Biscuit, I can take you to your car." Magnus says sadly. I can tell, just from his voice, that he's seeing the same thing I am in her- something is wrong with my... _our_ , girl.

"No you guys should all stay and have fun." She says walking away, not even looking back.

Yep, something is definitely wrong with her; she didn't even give Jon a kiss on his head or hug any of us goodbye. I watch her walk out the door before I turn back around to face the others.

"Did she seem off to you guys?" I ask them. They all look away from the front door to me and nod yes.

"Do you think I should go after her?" Jon asks with both eyebrows raised.

"No, I don't think she'd want to talk to her brother about what's bothering her." Magnus says, shaking his head.

Alec shrugs and opens his mouth, "Maybe we should-"

"Hey guys, did you see where Clary went?" Jace ask interrupting our conversation. When the hell did he come in? And what the _hell_ did he do to her?

I stand, looking up at his face. "Don't worry about it!" I demand.

I turn to the others as I grab my purse. "Mags, I'll call you later. Alec and Jon, I'll see you two in the morning." With that I spin on my heel and rush towards the door after Clary. _I'll just ask her what happened?_ I think to myself.

 _God, I hope she hasn't gotten a cab yet._

* * *

Izzy head towards the door in a mad dash, I assume after Clary. We all watch in silence as she goes through the doors. After the door closes behind her Jace sits down in her seat.

"What was that all about?" He ask with an eyebrow raised. He looks physically drained and as if he is in pain.

We all just stare at him in silence. There is no way he can't put two and two together. He isn't stupid, by any means. Yes, he has done stupid things, but he is really an intelligent person, as long as he doesn't allow his emotions to cloud his judgement.

"How's your jaw? Jon ask, lifting his beer to his face that has a smirk plastered on it, breaking the silence.

"Hurts like hell!" Jace says rubbing his left jaw bone with his left hand. "Your sister hits like a damn grown ass man!" We all laugh at him.

"Well did you learn not piss her off?" Magnus ask seriously. He glances at the door, so I squeeze his hand slightly. He turns, gives me a slight smile, and looks back to Jace.

"Truthfully, I didn't mean to piss her off this time." Jace says shaking his head.

"Question. Why did you think starting a fight with Todd wouldn't piss her off?" I ask incredulously.

"I wasn't thinking about that. Honestly, I wasn't thinking at all." Jace admits shaking his head slightly.

I think I may be in shock. Jace Herondale admitting that he wasn't thinking, and to _us_ nonetheless.

Jon snorts. "Maybe that's your problem."

"What?" Jace ask raising both eyebrows.

"That you don't think before you act." Magnus explains.

I give a small laugh. "That's an understatement if you ask me. Jace has always jumped before thinking." That's one of the reasons, I always thought, him and Clary were so perfect together. They were ride-or-die for each other. They balanced each other out. I wish I knew what all happened between them, I always thought they'd be together forever.

"Maybe." Jace says with a shrug. "Who is this _Todd_ character anyway? Is he her _boyfriend_? I seen him lean down and kiss her."

Jon, Magnus, and I, all throw our heads back in extremely loud laughter. Jon is slapping the table hard repeatedly as he does so.

" _What?_ What is so damn funny?" Jace asks and you can hear the anger cutting through his voice.

"Is that why you hit him? Cause you seen him kiss her?" Jon asks, laughing even harder now.

"Yeah. _So?_ " Jace's face is starting to turn red from frustration or anger. Most likely, knowing him it's probably both.

I try to calm my laughter. "Dude, he's gay! Todd is the girls' other gay friend. Remember the one Jon, Bat, Magnus, and I have all told you about? The one Izzy had a thing for, only to find out he had a boyfriend back home?"

"Oh you've got to be _shitting_ me?!" Jace says crossing his arms on the table and laying his head down on them.

"Nope, that's him cupcake." Magnus says no longer laughing at Jace.

"Just great! I _REALLY_ feel like shit now." He lifts his head and looks at the three of us. "What do I do now? How do I fix this?"

"Well, you could start by apologizing to Todd." I tell him.

"I'd love to see how you're gonna explain to him that you thought he was Clary's boyfriend." Magnus chimes in with a smile.

"I'd love to see how you grovel to my sister!" Jon says laughing and clapping his hands.

Jace lifts his hands, sliding them over his face. "I don't think she is ever going to speak to me again." Jace says sadly through his fingers.

"We'll see." I say with a shrug.

He looks over at me. "Where did she go?"

"To get her car." Magnus says at the same time Jon says, "Home."

Jace glares at them looking confused. He raises an eyebrow and is now looking at them expectantly.

"Jace, just leave it alone tonight. You can talk to her later." I insist, hoping that he will listen.

Jace stands up, his chair scooting back loudly. "I'm gonna go home, I'll talk you guys later."

"Be careful." I warn as Magnus and Jon, in unison, say "Bye."

And just like that Jace leaves. I'm nearly certain he isn't going home. _He's going to try to track down Clary_. I think to myself and shake my head at the thought.

"It's cute but disgusting how much those two love each other, even now." Jon says nonchalantly.

"It's not disgusting, it's sad." Magnus says still looking towards the door.

"Maybe we should help them." I say looking from Magnus to Jon.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Jon says turning to look at me. "Once my sister makes up her mind about something, you _know_ how hard it is to get her to change it."

"She _is_ stubborn." Magnus adds, not looking away from the door.

"Maybe." I say lifting my cup to my lips.

 _Circumstances have changed though, and I know it, whether they do or not._

* * *

 **What did you think of little Jace and Little Clary meeting? Haha. I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	6. Slick, DJ Slick

**Songs Used:**

 **Mayday Parade - Miserable at Best**

 **Chase Bryant - Little Bit of you**

 **Hinder - Better Than Me**

 **James Otto - Just Got Started Loving You**

* * *

 **Clary**

"Clary! Wait!" I hear from behind, just as my cab pulls up and I open the door. I look over my shoulder to see Izzy jogging my way.

"Iz, you really didn't have to come. You could've stayed and spent time with the guys." I tell her.

Honestly, I feel that if I were to stay I would only be putting a damper on the night, plus I want, no _need_ , to get out of these clothes. And I really don't want to ruin anybody else's night, at least not anymore than it already has been. I just want them to all to let loose, have fun, and be able to spend time together.

"There's no place I'd rather be!" She says with a smirk, coming to a stop beside me.

"Are you sure? You know it's going to be boring at my house. Plus-" I say as she jumps into the cab.

She grabs my hand, tugging slightly, and looks up at me, a smile forming just at the edges of her lips. "I'm sure."

I chuckle. "Okay, I can take a hint." I climb in and give the cabbie the address. As we start moving I can feel Izzy's eyes on me, so I turn my head to face her.

"What is it, Iz?" I ask reluctantly.

She glances at the driver, then back to me. "Maybe we should wait until we are somewhere more private for that conversation."

"Okay." I have a feeling that I know what she wants to talk about. If I can take her mind off of it long enough, maybe she'll forget all about it. "You know, you should've stayed. Jon will be leaving back out shortly after the Fourth of July. Oil rig life, ya know?"

She scoffs and rolls her eyes at me. "Yeah I know, but he still has a little over a week before he goes back and then he'll be back two weeks after that."

"Well Jace won't be in but for a couple of days, so you should-"

"I don't even want to look at him right now." She snaps interrupting me, turning her face towards the window.

"Izzy, what is your problem with him this time?" I ask gently. I hope she's not mad at him on my behalf, again. She turns back to face me.

"For starters, there's the way he acted towards Todd." She looks down. "It reminded me of what happened eight months ago. Then..."

"Hey. Look at me." She looks up at me and I can see tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. I turn just enough that I can place my hands gently on her cheeks, and look directly into her beautiful blue eyes. "That wasn't his fault, I told you that. I'm the one that jumped in between them. I'm the one to blame. If you're gonna be upset with anyone, be upset with me. Okay?"

"Yeah. But that's not completely it, this time." I take my hands off of her cheeks, so that she can explain better. "He didn't know it couldn't happen again. He doesn't know Todd. For all he knew, Todd could've been crazy like Malik, or even crazier and had a gun. He shouldn't have done it and he-"

"I know, Iz." I turn the rest of my body sideways, pulling my left knee up to the back of the seat, and wrap her in a hug. "He admitted that he wasn't thinking."

"It just reminded me of that time and how I could've lost you. I would have if Malik would've cut you deeper, if Bat and Alec hadn't stopped him, then nothing would've stopped him from hurting you more. And if Alec hadn't slowed the bleeding down before the ambulance got there. You lost a lot of blood. You were-"

"Isabelle, stop. You're rambling and you're gonna make yourself sick." I say, and she lays her head completely on my shoulder while I begin stroking her hair. "I'm okay. You can't get rid of me that easily."

She chuckles, and I can hear how she was sobbing quietly. "Yeah, you're like the _Energizer Bunny_ , you just keep going and going."

We laugh, and I pull back until I can see her face. "See?"

She gives me a very small smile. "Yeah. You're like a cockroach, even an atomic bomb wouldn't take you out." Now she's giving me one of her big beautiful grins. _That's more like it._

I smile at her and kiss the top of her head. "I love you, Isabelle!"

"I love you, Clarissa!" She says and wraps her arms around me, lays her head back on my shoulder, and we hold each other.

"I'm still mad that he upset you though." She says.

I shake my head at her, and laugh to myself... she just doesn't give up. "You'll get over it, he's your cousin. There's a rule against being mad at one another, nothing is allowed more than one night."

I feel her laugh against me. Nothing else said, we just sit there in silence. And I wonder.

 _Is this what she wanted privacy to talk about?_

* * *

 **Jace**

I walk out of the club and look around hoping to catch Izzy, or even better... Clary. I don't know where Clary is, but I'm sure with Izzy leaving, she must have left before her. I can't see either of them anywhere, so I decide to walk to my truck. It's a long walk, I should have parked closer. Once I get the door unlocked, I jump in, and hit my head on the steering wheel a couple of times.

With my head laid on the steering wheel, I can't help but rerunning through my fight with Clary. She was right that I should have been civil about the whole thing. If I had just walked up to them, I would have found out they weren't together. I wouldn't have pissed her off. She wouldn't have had to jump in the middle of another fight. I could have talked to her and told her I'm home for good, that I got an honorable discharge. That I seen my chance to leave, without disgracing my father, and took it. That I took it because I just want to be wherever she is, and that I wasn't going to be leaving her again. "DAMN IT, JACE!" I yell out, at myself, and hit the steering wheel with the palm of my hand. I sit up, put my key in the ignition, and bring the engine to life. Where do I go? Do I go home? Should I go to Clary's? Is she with Izzy? If she is, are they going to Izzy's? Where?

I finally decide... I'll just drive. I drop the gear shift down into drive and pull out. I'll just listen to music and cruise around. I turn on the radio.

 _But I guess_  
 _That I can live without you but_  
 _Without you I'll be miserable_

Why did it have to be this song? I've been miserable. "Thanks for reminding me, stupid fucker!"

 _And I can live without you_  
 _But without you I'll be miserable_  
 _And I can live without you but_  
 _Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best_

Thank heavens it's over! A recording comes on, "You are listening to The Mix. Where you get the old with the new, and a little bit of every genre you crave. Thanks for tuning in and keeping that dial on 107.3!" _This is Clary's favorite radio station._ I think to myself. _She was the one that set it the last time the radio was on._ That's been over a year and a half ago. I refuse to change it, maybe she's listening to it right now. Wait, what?

 _Whoa, whoa!_  
 _I'm a little bit restless_  
 _Can't get you off of my mind, oh_

 _I could use a little bit of your sweet kiss_  
 _Your lips on a night like this_  
 _I don't wanna be lonely with the stars all out_  
 _Need you here to help me or I might lose count_  
 _I could use a little bit of you right now_  
 _A little bit of you right now_

Okay seriously?! What the hell is going on here?! Is this some sort of joke?!

 _Got my wheels pulling off that highway_  
 _My headlights pointing down your street_  
 _I got your song cranked up on the radio_  
 _But you ain't singing sitting next to me, yeah_

I do miss her sitting next to me, singing her favorite song and every other song that came on. I miss singing along with her.

 _Whoa, whoa!_  
 _Girl I need you now (right now)_  
 _Walk on out!_

 _I, I could use a little bit of your sweet kiss_  
 _Your lips on a night like this_  
 _I don't wanna be lonely with the stars all out_  
 _Need you here to help me or I might lose count_  
 _I could use a little bit of you right now_  
 _Yeah_

 _Oh, I could use a little bit of your heartbeat on mine_  
 _Your head on my chest all night long (a little bit of you right now)_

That's it! I can't take no more of this! How does this d.j. know what to play to torment me?! AWH! It's like he knows exactly how I'm feeling.

 _I, I could use a little bit of your sweet kiss_  
 _Your lips on a night like this_  
 _I don't wanna be lonely with the stars all out_  
 _Need you here to help me or I might lose count_  
 _I could use a little bit of your love, your smile_  
 _That thing you do that drives me wild_  
 _Your kiss, your touch_  
 _I could use a little_  
 _I could use a little bit of you right now_  
 _I wanna put my arms around a little bit of you right now (a little bit of you right now)_

Try a LOT! I'd give anything for that.

 _Is this a sign?_

* * *

 **Isabelle**

We're finally at Magnus' apartment, Clary pays the cab driver and tells him to keep the change.

"Be safe, ladies." The cabbie tells us.

"Thanks, you too." Clary replies.

"So, what are we gonna do the rest of the night?" I ask, adjusting my purse strap as the cab drives off.

"Well, I was going to go home and shower." She holds her arms out and gestures down her body. "I smell like I'm wearing half the liquor the club owns."

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything." I laugh.

"Hardy har har." She mocks, as we make our way to her car. "I bet that driver thought I was bombed, thanks to my smell."

"He probably got contact drunk from it." I tease.

"Right!" Clary turns off the alarm and unlocks the doors to her 2012 Camaro ZL1. Jocelyn and Luke got it for her after they got married- a little over three and a half years ago- right before they moved to New York. She also gave Clary the house since Jon was never home, but she shares it with him when he is in. I've often teased her about all of it being a graduation and birthday present put together, since it was right between the time we graduated from high school and her eighteenth birthday. After Clary's birthday was when they moved. She seemed fine at first but-

"You going home with me or not?" Clary asks sarcastically, bringing me out of revere. She's already in the car with it running.

"I'm coming." I walk around to the passenger door and get in. I shut my door, buckle up, and we take off.

The radio is down low, which is un-Clary like, so I look over at her. She's biting on her bottom lip, worriedly. "Clary?"

"Yeah, Iz." She glances at me, then back to the road.

"What's the matter?" She just shakes her head. I can tell something is bothering her, so I press the issue. "I can tell you're worried about something. What is it?"

"You're not going to drop this are you?" She asks, looking at me.

"Nope" I say popping the p.

She smiles at that, then her face becomes serious again. "I was going to tell you tomorrow, but since you're not going to drop it." She pauses for a couple seconds. "I got that job I was telling you about. It's mine if I want it." She says in a rush.

I ask curiously, "Which job?"

"The one in New York, it's mine if I want it." She looks at me. "They said I would get my own office and everything. I'd even get to design web pages for big companies."

"Well, what did you tell them?" I'm excited for her, even if I don't want to lose her.

"I told them I'd have to get back to them. It's a great opportunity, and I'd get to see mom and Luke all the time, but..."

"But what?" I demand.

"I don't want to leave home either. You're here, all my friends are here, everything is here." She says, running her hand through her hair.

"Clary, we are going to be friends no matter where we are. You can't pass this up if you really want it cause of me, or anybody else. You can't pass it up cause of fear or anything else either."

She looks at me with a sad smile. "I just don't know if it's what I want. I feel that if I accept it, I may just be trying to fill a void, and if that's the case, I could end up miserable. Ya know?"

"I get it. Just think about it and you'll figure it out. You always figure it out, Clare-Bear." I say confidently.

"You really believe in me don't you?" She asks with a small smile.

"Of course I do! Always have, always will!" I say matter-of-factly.

"Thanks Iz, you're the best!" She places her elbow in the window and props her head in her hand. She looks over at me with a devilish grin and winks. "Now turn up the radio, Baby-Cakes."

I lean over and see that as usual, she has it tuned to _107.3, The Mix_. I turn it up and ' _Hinder - Better Than Me_ ' starts pouring out of the speakers.

 _I think you can do much better than me_  
 _After all the lies that I made you believe_  
 _Guilt kicks in and I start to see_  
 _The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be_

 _I told myself I won't miss you_  
 _But I remembered_  
 _What it feels like beside you_

Clary is singing along, and even from where I'm sitting, I can see tears in her eyes.

 _What's she thinking about?_

* * *

 **Jace**

I groan. I seriously think this d.j. has a chip in my head or something. All these songs that remind me of Clary in one way or another.

 _I really miss your hair in my face_  
 _And the way your innocence tastes_  
 _And I think you should know this_  
 _You deserve much better than me_

 _While looking through your old box of notes_  
 _I found those pictures I took that you were looking for_  
 _If there's one memory I don't want to lose_  
 _That time at the mall - you and me in the dressing room_

I laugh. We did that, and nearly got caught by the one of the shop keeps. We were wild, and young. Well _younger_ , twenty-two isn't old. We could still do crazy things like that if we wanted to. _Shit, no we can't_. In order for us to do anything even remotely crazy, she'd have to be speaking to me. And after the way she left the alley, I'm not sure _this_ is even a good idea. _Damn it!_ She's not even home. I angrily turn off the radio, I just can't handle any more songs that remind me of her at the moment.

I'm five blocks away from her house now and I swear that looks like her car. It's probably not though. Screw it!

 _I'll just go home._

* * *

 **Clary**

Was that Jace's black lifted, extended cab Chevy? It couldn't have been. Hinder and D.J. Slick are just getting to me tonight. Then again it could have been Jace, his house is only six blocks from mine.

 _The bed I'm lying in is getting colder_

My bed has been cold for a long time now, thank you very much.

 _Wish I never would've said it's over_

Us going our separate ways was the best thing.

 _And I can't pretend_  
 _I won't think about you when I'm older_

I think about him daily, even though I try not to. So that's a given, jackass.

 _'Cause we never really had our closure_  
 _This can't be the end_

It had to be, sorry.

 _I really miss your hair in my face_  
 _And the way your innocence tastes_  
 _And I think you should know this_  
 _You deserve much better than me_

Oh I do miss him, but he does deserve better than me, sooo much better than me. HOME!

I quickly pull into the driveway, into the garage, throw the gear shift up in park, and kill the car. I don't think I've ever been this happy about cutting music off.

I unbuckle and step out, Izzy just a few seconds behind me. "Are you gonna head home or crash in one of the extras tonight?"

"I'll stay if you need and want me to, you know that." Izzy says, looking slightly tired.

I shrug. "It's up to you. I'm just gonna shower, get in my pajama's, and climb into bed. We've got a busy day tomorrow, with meeting Todd at the beach and the barbeque before he goes home for the summer."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'll just go home and do the same, that way I can get ready in the morning. I'm still riding with you, right?" She asks as we both walk to the trunk of the car, and stand side by side.

"Of course." I give her a crazy look. _As if she needed to ask that_. "Magnus and Simon said they'd texted us when they get off work, so they'll know if they need to come to the beach or meet us at your house for the cookout. Your dad's still grilling, isn't he?"

"Yep." She says popping her p, and I chuckle at her. "Mom said she's gonna do all the fixings to go with it, so nobody has to worry about anything but having fun. And, Alec told me earlier he'd bring the beer, so I guess everything is covered."

"Good deal. Now go home and get some sleep, cause I know you're going to be decorating the yard before we leave."

She laughs. "Oh you know me so well, Clarissa."

"And don't you ever forget it, Isabelle."

We hug each other goodnight, and I watch her cross the street to her house. She get's to her door and wave's, I wave back, and she goes inside. I turn, and walk inside my house. I go upstairs to my room, shutting the door behind me. I turn on the radio, which is probably a mistake tonight, and crank it up just enough so that I'll be able to hear it in the shower. I walk in the bathroom, adjust the water to my liking, strip off my clothes, and step in. The hot water helps relax me, but I quickly wash my hair and body. I rinse off, turn the water off, and wrap myself in my nice soft cotton towel. I step out of the tub and head to the sink, I brush my teeth and hair, then get dressed in my lime green with light blue striped, boy shorts and my lime green spaghetti strap top. I climb in bed, grabbing the remote to my stereo and turn it down; so that it won't bother Jon, if and when he comes in. I set the remote down on my night stand and make myself comfy. Just as I'm nearly asleep, I hear ' _James Otto's - Just Got Started Loving You_ ' come on the radio. It just happens to be mine and Jace's song, or at least it was. I hum along as I doze off with the song. Before I succumb to darkness I think to myself, _In a way, Jace is still going to bed with me at night._

 _DAMN HIM!_

* * *

 **Jace**

After I got home I made myself a sandwich, ate, put my dishes in the dishwasher, and then quietly came upstairs to my room. I took a shower, threw on my black basketball shorts and white tank top, brushed my teeth, and my hair- it's a little over two inches long, but I'm going to grow it back out. Ever since, I've just been laying in this bed staring at the ceiling, and for some reason - unknown even to myself - listening to the radio. Mine and Clary's song is playing, and I can't help but sing along with it; like we use to do together.

 _What can I say? I've never felt this way_  
 _Girl, you're like a dream come true_  
 _After all the love we made, it sure would be a shame_  
 _If we let this moment end so soon_

 _I'm thankful for the weekend_  
 _But two days in heaven just ain't gonna do_  
 _Yes, it's gonna take forever, darlin_  
 _Girl, I just got started lovin' you_  
 _Come back and let me hold you, darlin_  
 _Girl, I just got started lovin you, oh_

 _I'm gonna hang out all week long_  
 _I've been lovin, kissin, huggin' baby, mmm_

With the song now over, I roll to my left and grab my phone off my night stand.

 **Good night. I really am sorry. -J**

Two minutes later...

 **Night Jace. It better not happen again! -C**

I know she must have been asleep, but she still texted me back. I smile, close my eyes, and start to fall asleep. Before I'm completely out of it I think to myself, _That doesn't mean anything._ My smile falls...

 _DAMN IT TO HELL!_

* * *

 **I'm sure everyone can relate to what D.J. Slick did to them. Haha. It drives me crazy when I'm in a certain mood and every song that plays just fits with it.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed!**

 **Also if you'd like, suggest a song or songs. I may just work them in somewhere.**


	7. The Morning Before The Beach

**Isabelle**

There's no class today, it's summer break, so why in the hell is my alarm going off? I roll over and hit the snooze button. _Why did I set my alarm for 7 a.m.?_ I ask myself. I roll back over to the center of my bed and close my eyes. AH HA! I open my eyes quickly, today's Todd's last day before he goes back home to St Louis. I roll out of my bed cause I have to much to do, since he's leaving about six tonight. I want this day to be perfect for him. I want it to be perfect for all of us.

I skip over to my dresser, grab my red bikini, and my cover up; black lace pants, that are completely sexy. I walk in my bathroom, change in to them, brush my teeth, do my make up and put hair up in a high bun; I don't need it getting in my way today. I run downstairs into the kitchen, grabbing an apple to eat, as I head out to the backyard.

Standing on the patio, I take a bite of my apple when Alec walks through the gate.

"You just getting home?" I ask with raised eyebrows, and apple still in my mouth, as he steps up onto the patio.

He stops a foot in front of me and shakes his head. "You know, you really shouldn't talk with food in your mouth, one of these days you're gonna choke."

I scoff. "Quit trying to change the subject."

"I'm not." He says with a shrug. "But you should be more careful."

I take a BIG bite of my apple before I talk again, just to annoy him. "Well then, answer my question."

He gives me a dirty look. "Yeah I stayed at Magnus' last night, so we could talk."

"Talk about what?" I say before I swallow my mouth full.

He shakes his head at me, again. "A lot of things." He replies simply.

Now his vagueness is starting to annoying me. "What kind of _things_?"

He starts to walk around me. "Jace and Clary, for starters." He says after he passes me.

I spin on my heels quickly and see him standing at the door. He looks over his shoulder at me. "Can't you see they're both miserable without each other, _still_? She's your best friend, and he's one of mine, we should do something Izzy. We shouldn't just stand by and do nothing."

"I wouldn't even know where to start Alec. I don't know exactly why they broke up, she's never told me." I say sadly.

He turns to look at me. "He never told me why either. Maybe we should ask them again, we might get something we can go off of. What do you think?"

I sigh. "Okay but I'm not talking to her about it until after Todd leaves. It's already a downer that he's going home, so I don't want to bring up anymore sad shit. I want today to be perfect for everybody. Okay?"

He nods, turns and starts sliding the door open. "By the way, Jace will be there."

"Be where?" I retort quickly and Alec freezes.

"The beach and then here. I sent him a text this morning and invited him, and he said 'I'll be there.'" He says, doing a mock voice of Jace.

"How could you after what happened last night?" I ask partially shocked that he didn't think of that before inviting Jace.

"He feels like shit, Iz, and wants to apologize to Todd." He says over his shoulder.

"Well he better not start another fight or he won't only have to worry about Clary hitting him, _again_ , he'll have to worry about me too." I say matter-of-factly.

"He's not gonna start another fight, geez." He says with an edge to his voice, and then walks inside.

 _How am I gonna tell Clary?_ I wonder to myself. I guess I'll figure something out, but in the meantime...I've got some decorating to do. Now...

 _Where should I start?_

* * *

 **Clary**

I wake up, roll over and look at my clock on my nightstand that shows 7:30 a.m. I groan and sit up stretching. I wonder if Todd's already at the beach and if Izzy's still decorating. With Magnus and Simon both at their jobs, she doesn't have them to help.

I stand up and grab my emerald green bikini and my black lace, cover-up shorts. I didn't shave my legs last night so I go in the bathroom and shave, when I remember I bought some more _Nair_ the other day. SHOOT YEAH! _I don't have to shave!_ I sing to myself. I chuckle out loud at myself. I put my bikini on and smear the _Nair_ all over. While it sits I brush my teeth, do my make-up, and pull my hair up in a high ponytail, then I wash the - somewhat smelly - junk off and put my shorts on. I check my reflection in the full length mirror before I walk out. As I walk downstairs to the kitchen I smile when I tell myself, _You look good!_ Hey, you gotta have confidence in yourself.

On my way to the refrigerator I turn on the coffee pot. Then I grab a coffee cup and a small glass from the cabinet, so that I can make me a glass of orange juice while I wait for my coffee. I drink my juice then grab me a bowl and spoon from the dishwasher. I make me some _Fruity Pebbles_ , one of my favorites that I'll never grow out of. _I'll probably still be eating them when I'm fifty_. I think to myself.

I hear Jon coming down the stairs groaning. "Late night?" I yell.

"Shh, I'm right here. You don't have to be so loud." He says still groggy.

I laugh at him over my bowl of cereal. "Hang over? Need my cure?"

"No and no. I just need coffee." He says.

I move around the island to see him and he's at the coffee pot. "Make me a cup too, will ya? My cup is already on the counter."

He glances over his shoulder at me. "Black still?

"Yep" I say popping my p.

He shakes his head. "So what are the plans today again?"

"Beach, maybe surf a little, Lightwood's for barbeque- Robert's grilling, Maryse is doing all the sides, and Alec told Izzy he was getting the beer, so if you want something stronger you'll have to get it." He hands me my coffee. "Thanks."

"As you were saying." He says leaning against the counter, lifting his cup to his mouth.

"Right. Then we just hang out until Todd has to leave. That's it." I say sliding my now empty bowl away and grabbing my coffee.

"Sounds like it's gonna be a blast." He says with a grin.

"Have you forgotten that it's always a blast when we're around?" I tease with a grin.

"Alright baby sister," he points at me. "Just make sure that if a shark eats me, you kill the bastard."

We both laugh. He's such a goofball. "I will, promise!"

He stops laughing. "You should talk to Jace, ya know?"

I scrunch my nose at him. "Why?"

He shakes his head, his face blank of all expression. "You two are something else, you're running from him for God only knows why and he just won't quit chasing you."

I put my head down. "He deserves better Jonny."

"Nobody is _better_ than my little sister." He says matter-of-factly.

I chug my coffee and set the cup down. "Alright big brother I gotta go get Izzy, _if_ she's done decorating." I walk over to the sink, rinse my bowl and spoon off, and give him a kiss on his cheek. "Eat something, get dressed, and meet us at the beach."

"Yes boss." He jokes with a wink.

I start walking to the door. "I love you Jonathan!"

"I love you Clarissa!"

I walk out the door and start to make my way across the street.

 _Is my brother trying to get me and Jace back together?_

* * *

 **Alec**

I get upstairs to my bedroom, shut the door behind me, and pull out my phone.

 **Hey wanna go to the beach today? Maybe surf and play some volleyball. -A**

A minute later...

 **Sure what time? -J**

 **As soon as you get up and ready. I'm getting ready now, then I'll be headed that way. -A**

 **OK. -J**

 **Afterwards, barbeque at my house! -A**

I throw on my blue swim shorts, and a white tank top.

 **Sounds good. Who's gonna be there? -J**

 **Me, the girls, Todd, Magnus & Simon when they get off work & possibly Bat and Maia. -A**

I re-brush my hair, since I messed it up putting my shirt on.

 **I don't know if that's such a good idea. -J**

 **It's your only chance to apologize before he leaves tonight. -A**

 **You sure the girls won't mind me crashing? -J**

 **Already checked. Your good! -A**

 **Alright see you in a bit then. -J**

I know I lied to Izzy and Jace probably thinks I ran it by Clary too. _But I gotta do, what I gotta do_. I tell myself. The girls, and Jace when he was in, always invited me and Magnus to everything together. They didn't think I realized but I did. I was always gone to school and was worried what that would do to a new relationship. Like I said circumstances have changed.

 _IT'S MY TURN NOW!_

* * *

 **Jace**

I lay my phone back on my nightstand, and roll off my bed. I wonder how he got the girls to agree to me tagging along. I guess it doesn't really matter. I stretch then grab my swim shorts, black with red flames, and a white tank top out my dresser and head to my bathroom. I throw on my clothes, brush my teeth, and brush what hair I do have. I look in the mirror and start shaving. Something catches my eye so I look closer, I have a _bruise_ where Clary punched me. It's not dark but it's _definitely_ there.

I run downstairs to the kitchen and my mom, Celine, is cooking bacon and eggs. I walk up behind her and kiss the top of her head.

"Morning kiddo." She says.

"Morning." I say as I reach around and grab some bacon off the counter.

"Why don't you just make yourself a plate?" She ask with a laugh.

"I'm good, I'm fixing to go meet some of the gang at the beach." I reply as I'm making me a cup of coffee.

"Sounds like fun." I see her out the corner of my eye, as she turns her face to me with a raised eyebrow. "Is Clary going to be there?"

I can feel a blush working its way up my face and back away from the counter. I lean back against the island. "Alec says she is. I think it might be some kind of going away thing for one hers and Izzy's friends."

"Good! Maybe you two can talk." She glances over her shoulder at me then back to the stove. "She still brings over a small cake for my birthday and comes around after the holidays. She even still stops to check on me from time to time, too, but I still miss her being around as much as she use to."

"You haven't told me any of that before." I say raising my eyebrows. Why wouldn't she tell me that Clary still comes by like that?

She shrugs. "Must of slipped my mind I guess. So what all, are you kids going to be doing?"

"Alec said maybe surf and volleyball at the beach and then a barbeque at his house afterwards." I say. _Is my mom playing twenty question with me?_ I ask myself.

"Well sounds to me like you all are going to have a good time. Send everyone my love." She says as she glances at me with a smile.

"I will. Is my board still in the garage?" I ask.

She turns the stove-top off. "Yes, it's in the back right corner where you left it the last time."

"Thanks." I finish my coffee, and give her a kiss on her head, again. "See you later."

"Okay, be careful!" She yells as I walk out the door leading to the garage.

I walk over to grab my board, strap it down in the bed of my truck, get in, and start driving to the beach. On my way, I can't help but think how my mom was acting peculiar. Usually she'd suggest that we spend at least part of the day together on my first day home, but not this time. I wonder.

 _Is it cause I'm home for good?_

* * *

 **Clary**

"Hey Izzy." I say walking through the gate into her backyard. She's on a ladder hooking a strand of white lights in a tree. The whole backyard is covered in red and gold streamers, and balloons, even the patio table has a red table cloth with fine gold swirls around the edges of it. "It looks amazing back here!"

She steps down off the ladder and turns to me. "You think? It's not to much?"

"No it looks great!" I say. I know better than to tell her it's to much, which it isn't. But if I told her it was, she'd pull it all down and start completely over.

"Good! You look great by the way." She says with a smile.

"You do too. You ready?" I ask and gesture to the gate.

"Yeah but I was thinking, since you drove yesterday I should drive today. What do you think?" She says with a look that I can't quite put my finger on.

"Sure." I say hesitantly.

"Well let's go then. Alec's already left and Todd's probably been there for hours." She says as she starts pushing me out the gate towards her red, 2013 SunFire. "I've already got the car loaded with everything we need."

We get in her car and start heading towards the beach. And all I can think is...

 _What the hell was that about?_

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

 ** _Alec sure is sneaky isn't he? Haha_**


	8. The Beach

**Song Mentioned:**

 **J. Cole - Love Yourz**

* * *

 **Alec**

I pull up to "our spot" at the beach, and park my truck. It looks like Todd is out there catching a wave, but I can't be certain it's him since there are a few people out on the ocean with their boards. There's some towels laid out on the sand, and three little kids with I'm guessing their mother, playing in the sand a little further down.

I turn my truck off, get out, head to the back, unstrap my board, and head out towards the water. It's only 9:30 a.m. and the sand is already so hot that it feels like I'm walking on burning coals.

"Alec!" I hear from a distance so I look behind me, nobody's there. I look to my left, and see nobody I know. I look to my right and find the same thing, so I look out among the water and see Todd waving. I wave and he starts paddling in. I decide I'll meet him half way so I walk out in the water, get on my board and start paddling out in his direction.

"Hey Todd." I say once I get out there.

"Hey man. What took you so long? The girls said you'd probably be here at 7:30-8 o'clock." He says smiling, with wet hair.

"I stayed at Magnus' last night. How's the swells been?" I ask as I look out at the waves, that don't look like surfing waves at all.

"Oh man, they were killer this morning! I caught an eight footer!" He says excitedly with a gleam in his eyes. I just realized he doesn't have a black eye from last night. I wonder if Jace does. "They've been dying down for the past thirty minutes or so, though. Every once in a while a decent one worth riding will come in."

"Maybe we should ride in and wait for everyone then." I suggest. "The girls should be here soon, and Jace is supposed to show cause he wants to apologize about last night."

He raises an eyebrow. "You sure he wants to apologize and not start another fight?" He ask skeptically. I really can't blame him though. He doesn't know Jace and what should've been his first time meeting him, they end up in a fist fight.

"Yeah I'm sure." I say with a small laugh. "He felt like shit last night after Clary got ahold to him. Then after I told him who you were, he really felt like shit."

He chuckles. "Alright then lets get back in."

We paddle back in, and when we're about eight feet from the shore I see Jace stepping out of his black, 2012, 4-wheel drive, Chevy Silverado 1500, then heading to the back and grabbing his board. And all I can think is...

 _Lord, please let this go well!_

* * *

 **Jace**

Once I get to the beach and step in the sand I stop. I close my eyes, and wiggle my toes in the sand, while taking a deep breath. I've missed the smell of the salt water and the hot sand under my feet.

"Hey!" I hear and open my eyes. I look out to see Alec and Todd walking up carrying their boards, under their arms.

I wave and start walking towards them. "Already give up?"

"Nawh, just waiting for everybody to get here." Alec says. "By the way Jace, this is Todd. Todd, this is Jace."

I reach my hand out to him, and surprisingly, he extends his out as well and we shake hands.

"Sorry about last night, man." I say embarrassed by what I did. "I seen you kiss her and...well, I thought you might be her new boyfriend."

He laughs. "Dude, it's alright. But just so you know, I'm _gay_ and Clary doesn't have a boyfriend. In fact, in the year that I've known her she hasn't ever had a single boyfriend." He shakes his head." I actually asked Izzy once if Clary was gay, cause she never seemed interested in anybody."

We all laugh, mine an awkward laugh but still a laugh. She wasn't gay the last I knew of, I want to say but decide against it.

"So I hear you're going home tonight?" I ask in attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah. Schools over for summer and my parents have been hounding me to come home." He shrugs. "I finally gave in."

"Where's home?" I ask as the three of us start making our way down towards the shore.

"St. Louis, Missouri actually. It sucks that there's no beach there. I told Clary, she may have to teach me how to surf again when I come back."

"Clary taught you?" Alec and I ask, in unison.

He looks at us confused. "Yeah, why is there something wrong with that?"

"No." Alec says quickly.

"Not at all. It's just that if Clary taught you then you must be pretty good. Her and her brother are the best of our group." I say matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, they're the ones that taught Izzy and me to surf when we were kids." Alec sits down on the sand. "We've all grown up together since we were infants, but those two picked it up so much quicker then we did."

"When I moved here, they taught me. That whole summer between seventh and eighth grade, Clary made sure we were here everyday that wasn't raining." I say, then me and Todd sit in the sand next to Alec.

"Do you remember that summer, when..." Alec starts to laugh to hard before he can finish. He takes a deep breath, looks at Todd and lightly back hands his arm. "Me, Jace, Clary, Jon, and Izzy were all out here on our boards one day. Jon and Clary were teaching Jace to surf out further, Clary said 'I think it's time he tries a good wave' and Jon told her 'I think you're right.' Well, Jon took the first wave and disappeared, all of us but Clary started freaking out so she told us to stay put while she went and checked it out. We all told her not to but she did anyway. Well the next thing we know, Jace gets yanked off of his board and dragged under the water. Izzy and me start screaming, we can't see Clary or Jon anywhere and now Jace has gone under too. He comes up screaming 'shark, shark, a sharks got me' and about a foot or two behind him, Clary and Jon pop out of the water laughing their asses off and Jace called them bastards."

Todd is now on the ground, doubled over laughing so hard. "How, how did, how did they stay under the water so long?" He manages to ask through his laughter.

"When Jon disappeared he went and got an oxygen tank." I say like a child. "It turned out they had the whole thing set up."

"Ever since then, there's been an on-going joke between Clary and Jon about a bastard shark and killing it." Alec says laughing still.

"It wasn't funny then, was it Alec? You were _screaming_ bloody murder." I say chuckling.

"That's to good!" Todd says and takes a deep breath. "Did ya'll ever pay them back?"

Alec and I looked at each other then back at Todd.

"No." Alec said simply.

"You don't prank those two, they are the prank masters and will pay you back ten times worse." I say with absolution.

"Well I think we should try to get them back for that since this is my last day." Todd says then he looks around as if he's expecting somebody to be listening to us. "I know Clary will be here for a fact, so we...I want to get her."

"I don't know about this." I say skeptically. He won't be here to face the wraith like we will.

"What do you have in mind?" Alec ask with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Come here." Todd motions us to huddle in closer. "Here's the plan..."

I listen intently, nodding when appropriate. This Todd guy is actually pretty damn cool and this plan of his...

 _It's gonna be good!_

* * *

 **Clary**

As we pull up to our normal parking spot, I see Todd's aunt's car, Alec's truck and beside it...Jace's truck. _You've got to be kidding me_. I think to myself.

I look at Izzy. "Why did you decide to drive?" I ask with a tinge of annoyance in my voice. I'm sure she knew and that's why she decided to drive so that I couldn't just leave when I seen him.

"I told you cause you drove yesterday." She says shrugging one shoulder.

"Okay, did you know Jace was going to be here?" I ask as we park next to his truck.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Alec told me this morning that he invited him." She says and bites her bottom lip. I knew it!

"He better not start any fights." I say still looking at her.

"Alec basically swore that he wasn't going to start anything." She says as she turns around and leans into the backseat grabbing towels, her sunblock, and a bottle of _Tonezr_ for me. I keep a bottle in her car and she keeps a bottle of sunblock in mine.

"Well then I guess if he does I'll just have to hold Alec accountable." I say grabbing a towel and the _Tonezr_ from her.

" _We'll_ , we'll hold him responsible, and I done told him that." She sits up. "The blankets are in the trunk along with the cooler."

I look out towards the beach finally and see Jace, Todd, and Alec all sitting in the sand together. "Izzy?"

"Hmm." She says digging for something between the seats now.

"Look!" I point to them and look back over at her. "Are they laughing?"

"It looks like it. That's good right?" She ask then looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

I shrug. "I don't know. Do you think they brainwashed him?" I ask. I turn to look back at the three guys and bite my bottom lip.

She laughs lightly, shaking her head. "Really Clary, you have issues. Now come on, let's get down there, we can send Alec up to get the stuff out of the trunk."

We get out, walk through the sand, and drop our stuff next to the guys that are laughing.

"Hi guys." I say awkwardly. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" The three say simultaneously, and Jace's eyes are on me so I turn my face to Izzy.

"Oookay. Alec can you get the cooler and stuff out of the trunk, please?" Izzy ask with her hands folded together, as if she's innocent.

"Sure." He says simply as he stands up, then starts to walk towards her car.

I nudge Izzy. "Come on let's go for a swim." Anything to get Jace's eyes off me, I can feel them practically burning holes in me.

"Okay!" She says to me. She turns to Todd and Jace. "Can you guys ask Alec to fix our blankets, please?" She ask with a pout and batting her lashes.

"No problem." Todd chimes in.

"Thanks." She says and we walk off to the water. On the way, I start thinking how it was odd that they quit laughing and talking when we came up next to them, and I wonder...

 _What are they up to?_

* * *

 **Isabelle**

When Clary and I get closer to the water, we take our cover-ups off; her black lace shorts and my black lace pants. I look at Clary who seems to be alright with the fact that Jace is here, now. I wrap my arm around hers and we walk out into the water together. We're about her knee deep and she stops abruptly. I let her go and open my mouth to say something just as she takes one more step forward and dives into the water, so I keep walking out.

She comes up about twelve feet away. "Come on slow-poke!" She yells.

"Ya know if you were gonna get your hair wet, you shouldn't have done your make-up!" I yell back.

"I'll survive!" She throws her arms up in the air. "I always do! It'll all be gone in no time anyway!"

"True!" I yell and shake my head. She doesn't do it often but when she does, it doesn't faze her one bit. She doesn't care how anybody thinks she looks, except herself. Then again come to think of it, she always looks good; even if it's just a t-shirt that's to big for her and jeans.

She disappears under the water again and I turn, looking up to the shore. Jace is picking up our stuff we just took off. He really is a good guy, when he isn't being a jackass. And I've always known that he cares about Clary, more than even himself. Maybe Alec is right about helping them. I mean they both still love each other, even a blind man could see that, but I don't know. I'm torn, I know how Clary is when she makes up her mind. I just wish I knew the reason for it. I'm just gonna have to-

I get splashed from behind. "Clary your an ass-weed."

"Who? Me? What did I do?" She asks innocently.

"Sweet and innocent is going to work with me, remember I know you." I say as I watch Jace grab Clary's blanket and lay it next to mine on the beach.

"Oh yeah?" She asks.

BAM! She's jumping up on my back, catching me completely off guard. "That's cheating Clare-Bear." I laugh.

"All's fair in love and war Baby-Cakes!" She says and kisses my cheek.

We both laugh and I fall backwards into the water and she screams on the way down.

When we come back up she's laughing, and still holding onto me. She takes her right foot and acts like she's spurring. "Yee-Haw! To the beach!"

I shake my head and chuckle at her. "You really have issues you know that?"

"Yeah, but you love me." She says matter-of-factly with her face beside mine.

"Right you are and anybody who says differently." I paused. "Well, may a thousand crabs infest their crotch and their arms be to short to reach."

We laugh again. I love being around her so much, we're always laughing, cutting up, and having fun. I walk out of the water with her legs wrapped around my waist, and Jace pops her ass with a towel. She hollars in my ear, jumps down and takes off after him. I wonder...

 _How bad is she gonna hurt him?_

* * *

 **A** **lec**

I watched Jace pop Clary with a towel. Now she's chasing him around the beach, just like children do.

"Are they always like this?" Todd asks.

I look over at him. "Not in a long while. This," I point towards them. "Is just like old times, back before they split up."

"What _did_ they break-up for?" He ask curiously.

I look back over at them. "Nobody really knows. All any of us know is she broke up with him."

"I know a little more than that." Izzy says from behind me. She walks up and stands on my left.

I look down at her. "What's that?"

"She said it was partly because she failed him." She shrugs while watching them. "I don't know what that means, she wouldn't tell me and I didn't push cause I could tell it hurt her."

"That sounds like it could be anything if you ask me." Todd says coming to stand at my right.

"Yeah." I say simply.

I continue watching as Clary jumps on Jace's back and he falls in the sand face first. She's laughing. He rolls over on his back laughing, and she's sitting on his stomach now. He grabs her waist and sits up, sliding her off his stomach onto his lap, then he stands up. She yells at him to not to even think about it. Then he throws her over his shoulder and she screeches. They're both laughing, as he is carrying her our way while she slaps at his back. This is the happiest I've seen these two in so long, they're just so perfect together and I wonder...

 _How do I do this?_

* * *

 **Clary**

I was having fun with Jace but after he set me down I came back to reality. He deserves better, and he's going to be leaving in a day or so anyway. So to play it off, I said that I was going to tan.

I lay down, put my earbuds in and turn on my music, I hit shuffle on my IPod, then hide it under my towel so that the sun doesn't make it to hot.

As I lay here, I start thinking about the job in New York. Pro's - I'd get to see my mom and Luke more often, I'd have my own office, I'd get to design for big companies; Con's - I wouldn't be seeing Jonny, Izzy, and the gang hardly ever, I'd have to leave everything I've ever known, the house would be empty for two weeks at a time. I _would_ have my car with me either way, and I _could_ always call everybody here if I do decide to go. Oh I just don't know.

I start to give into the darkness that has creeped it's way up on me as I listen to 'J. Cole - Love Yourz' and images of Jace start popping up behind my eyelids. His beautiful golden eyes, his smile, his body, any and all things Jace, and they won't stop. And _again_ , I find myself saying...

 _DAMN HIM!_

* * *

 **Jace**

After I finally put Clary down, her and Izzy went and laid down to tan. Alec, Todd, and I went surfing for a while, well when we could catch a wave, before Jon showed up and joined us. Then we played a good game of volleyball for about a hour or so. Now it's past noon, we're all ready to go and I think Clary may be asleep. But I know how to wake her up. I stand over her and...

She shoots up like a lighting bolt screaming, her earbuds pulling out of her ears. "Jace!"

I laugh. "What?" I say innocently.

"Don't play innocent, you just dumped ice water on me." She says and slaps at me with both hands.

"Well everybody is ready to go and you were asleep." I say as I dodge her slaps, laughing.

"You could've woke me up like a normal person." She says incredulously, now reaching down for her towel and drying off.

"I'm sorry." I say sweetly.

She looks at me, her eyes narrowed. "No your not." She says and I can see she's trying not to smile.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not a hundred percent sorry." I say with a smirk.

She chuckles. "That's what I thought."

She turns her back to me as she grabs her 'sexy shorts' and starts to put them on. I watch as she steps in them and slides them up her legs to her hips. I catch the tattoo I seen in the club, it's a cross with wings. My eyes move further up her bare back and just as I get to the middle of her ribs I can see the scar from that horrible night, when I thought I was going to lose her forever, and all cause I hit ol' dude for grabbing her ass. This is the first time I've ever seen it and it hurts knowing that I was the cause of it. I reach out and run my fingers across it, she jumps and spins to face me.

"What are you doing?" She asks with a edge to her voice.

"I'm sorry." I say honestly. "I just haven't seen it before and I...I'm sorry. If I hadn't.." I gulp and lower my gaze. She's got another tattoo that I don't recognize, this one is just below her top and it wraps around her left side. I can make out 'For Them I Will..' before the rest wraps out of sight.

"Hey I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Izzy, Alec and everybody else. I'm the only one to blame for what happened to me. I jumped in knowing the risk." She says confidently.

I bring my gaze back up and meet her eyes. "You never cease to amaze me." I say in wonder. It was all I could think of saying. I really hope I didn't just upset her.

She smiles a small at me, turns back to her stuff, and begins folding her blanket.

I walk in front of her and help fold up the blanket, with a small smile on my face. As I think to myself...

 _I sure do love and miss her!_

* * *

 **I hope you all have enjoyed yet another chapter! And thank you all for taking the time to read this story!**

 **I'm starting to think this story may not go on as long as a lot of others do on here. I suppose it will be fine as long as I get everything out there. I just don't want to rush it along. Which is WHY I focus so much on each subject! I can't just go 'he's back here they're together again' or 'he's back but they'll never be together again,' it just doesn't work that way. Not in stories or in real life.**

 **I also want to thank everyone for their kind reviews! It's been a long, long time since I've wrote and you all have been great about it! MUAH!**


	9. The Lightwood's

**Song(s) Mentioned:**

 **Gary Allen - Watching Airplanes**

* * *

 **Isabelle**

After we got home from the beach, I showered and got ready for Todd's going-away barbeque party; throwing on a pair of hot pink shorts and a light blue tank top. Clary and I decided we wanted to give him a memorable last day with us before he went back north for a few months. She suggested the beach and I suggested this little get together. We loved both ideas, so after we talked to my father about coming over and grilling for us and he agreed, we decided to do both. Now I'm just hoping he likes it.

"Do you think we have enough music?" I ask as I'm playing with the sound system my dad brought outside for us. I look over my shoulder at Clary.

"We should. It's only for a few hours after all. Remember, he has to be at the airport before six o'clock and it's already.." She looks at her phone while straddling a lounge chair. "2:27. So that doesn't leave much time."

"You two go see who's ready to eat." My dad, Robert, says interrupting our conversation.

"Are the ribs _finally_ done?" I asks in a deep, creepy voice as turn to look at him.

"Yeah, so is the corn-on-the-cob." He says standing in front of the grill, tongs in hand.

"Good cause I'm starving." I inform him.

"Me too!" Clary says and stands up.

"You may want to let your mother know, so she can get everything she's been fixing set out." He twist the upper half of his body so he can see us with a smile on his face. " _And_ hurry along what she's still working on."

Clary and I snicker, and we walk to the door. She reaches out, sliding the door open, and we step inside. My mom, Maryse, is standing at the stove, stirring something in a pot.

"Robert says grubs done." Clary tells her.

"Oh good." She glances back at us. "You girls get the styrofoam plates and plastic silverware out, while I finish up the baked beans."

We do as she says, Clary going to the drawer we keep the party utensils in and grabbing a box out, and I grab the plates out of the cabinet under the island.

"Won't we need knifes?" I asks with a raised eyebrow.

Clary looks at me and scoffs. "It's ribs, you eat them with your hands. This isn't a fancy restaurant."

My mom laughs, shaking her head. "Okay you two the beans are done, now one of you go and get the other sides out of the fridge."

I start to open the refrigerator door. "I wish Max wasn't at summer camp, he'd love this." I say to nobody specific.

"Me too." My mom and Clary say simultaneously.

I begin pulling out big bowls of potato salad, macaroni salad and coleslaw. I set them on the island so I can steady them before I take them outside.

"Now Clary, you get to let the boys know that the foods done. They're in the basement playing video games." My mom tells her.

I look up from the bowls to Clary. She looks at me with a devilish look and grins, which just makes it look even more evil and I smile back. I grab the bowls, smile, and start walking towards the door. I take a step out and wonder...

 _What is she about to do?_

* * *

 **Jace**

After leaving the beach, I went home, showered, threw on some blue jean shorts and a different white tank top. As I went to get in my truck, Alec showed up. He told me I was being lazy cause I wasn't going to just walk the six blocks to his house and then told me to get in. I rode to his house with him and helped carry in the beer, he had just came back from getting. Once we had it all packed in the cooler and covered with ice, he said he was going to take a shower.

When I walked in through the back door, Maryse was in the kitchen cooking something that smelled good. She gave me a hug and told me that Jon and Todd were in the basement already, and that I should go join them. About twenty minutes later Alec came down, and we've all been in here ever since.

"Die fucker, die!" Jon yells at the television that they're playing _Doom_ on.

"Shoot him!" Todd yells.

"Look out there's-" Alec begins just as ice cold water is getting sprayed at us.

We all start yelling, and jump up. I turn around and Clary is standing about mid-way up the steps with a water gun in hand, still pointing it at us, laughing. She's wearing a pair of short, blue jean cut-offs and a white tank top. _Damn she looks good!_ I say to myself.

"That wasn't funny, Clary!" Jon yells at the same time Todd says, "Not cool!"

She shrugs still laughing. "FOOD'S DONE! COME AND GET IT!" She yells as if we're far away from her.

"We're standing right here, no need to yell." Alec says.

"For that matter was any of that really necessary?" Jon asks in disbelief.

She stops laughing abruptly and looks serious, putting her left hand on her hip with her right hand still holding the water gun. "Yes. It. Was. Now get up here and fix your plates."

"What, you aren't going to make them for us?" I ask jokingly.

She looks over at me in surprise. "Do your hands work?"

"Yeah." I say, my eyebrows raised.

"Well then. God gave you two hands for you to use, so use them." She says. Then she rolls her eyes at me, turns and walks away.

Alec, Jon, and Todd all chuckle as she shuts the door.

"You got told." Jon tells me.

"Actually I think we all did, she just directed it at Jace cause he opened his mouth." Alec chimes in with a small chuckle starting once he said my name.

"Has she always been so sassy?" Todd asks curiously.

"Always." The three of us say simultaneously, without even looking at each other.

None of us move, and I'm still looking at the door, for a few more minutes. Someone nudges my right side and I look over to see Alec. He gestures with his head towards the door, and starts heading that way himself. I follow him up the stairs, as the other two fall in behind us. We all walk through the kitchen and outside, where I see Clary with a plate in one hand and a rib in the other bringing it to her mouth as she talks to Izzy. _She's still perfect!_ I say to myself. And then I wonder...

 _How can I win her back?_

* * *

 **Clary**

As I leave the basement and head through the kitchen, I can't help but feel like I've been set up. I didn't know Jace was here. I wasn't expecting him to be _here_ for the barbeque at all. I'm usually so good at avoiding him when he's in, and this time I just can't seem to catch a break.

I get outside and see Izzy making herself a plate. I walk over and start making mine as well.

"Did you know Jace is here?" I ask as I grab a rib with my fingers.

"Alec said something about him coming but I didn't know he was here." She says honestly.

I glance up at her and she's looking at the food spread out across the table. "You couldn't tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important after the way you two acted at the beach. Besides this party is for Todd not _him_." She says coolly.

"What happened at the beach was a fluke, and it can't happen again." I say as I start walking away from the table.

I walk off the patio into the grass. I feel a tap on my shoulder so I turn. It's Izzy with her plate, and she's looking at me sadly.

"It's only for a few hours." She says.

"A few hours to many if you ask me." I say simply.

"Listen. It's a party, we have beer and I'm sure Jon brought something stronger. If he didn't we can go to your house or the store and get something that is. So you're gonna get drunk, and you're gonna have fun. Okay?" She says smoothly, with raised eyebrows.

"What about going to see Todd off at the airport?" I ask as I bring a rib to my mouth, then take a bite.

"I can drive or we can ride with someone else." She says matter-of-factly.

I sigh. "Okay, fine. You win." I say dramatically, giving into her idea. Getting drunk does sound pretty damn good with everything that's happened and Jace being here.

"Good." She says with a nod of her head and a smile.

"By the way when did Jace and Todd become such good buddies?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I don't know but they have been hanging out together a lot, haven't they?"

I shake my head yes. Then we turn and start walking to the big table.

"HOOTIE-WHO!" We can hear from the other side of the fence.

I smile looking over to her and she looks at me with a smile. "Magnus!" We shout, in unison.

We look to the gate and in walks Magnus, his hair spiked, wearing blue jean shorts, a purple tank top, and sparkles all over him.

"Biscuit! Pudding! Oh how I've missed you." He says as he walks up to us.

"We've missed you too, Mag-Pie." I say with a small laugh, while trying not to choke on the bite of rib I took just before he walked in.

"Yeah it took you long enough. I thought you were getting off early today." Izzy pulls out her phone. "It's already after three, that's not early."

He raises his arms in defense. "Hey I'm still here before the time I was actually suppose to get off, okay? Besides I had to run home and change."

"Yeah okay." I point towards the table with my elbow since I'm fixing to take another bite. "Foods that way. Go eat."

"Yes mom." He says dramatically, and spins on his heels.

The three of us now walk to the table and I see Jace, Todd, Alec, and Jon all talking. Jace looks up at me, winks, and I roll my eyes at him, which only causes him to smile. _Of course_. I tell myself. I turn my face away and sit down next to Izzy, trying to use her as my shield. As we sit and eat in silence, I think to myself...

 _I need a drink!_

* * *

 **Alec**

After everybody got done eating and the girls started playing music, I started to clean up some. Magnus came over, and helped. Now me, Jace, and Jon are all sitting in lounge chairs with drinks in our hands, me with a beer and the two of them with _Red Solo Cups_. We're watching Magnus with Clary, and Izzy with Todd, two-step to ' _Gary Allen's_ \- _Watching Airplanes_ ' cause Izzy insisted, saying it was fitting. I honestly don't see it, but hey whatever floats her boat.

"Hey have you noticed how much my sister's been drinking tonight?" Jon asks.

I look over the empty lounge chair, where Magnus was sitting, on my right to see Jon. "She hasn't been drinking that much. I've only seen her with a couple of beers."

"She's had more than that." He says confidentially. He looks me straight in the eyes. "Her and Izzy have been over to the house a few times."

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything." I say.

Jon leans up, looks over my shoulder, and gestures with his chin. I turn and see he's gesturing at Jace, who's still watching the four dance in the yard. I look back at him.

"What do you think about that one?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused, my eyebrows furrowed together.

"He's had five mixed drinks. You know just enough Coke to make it change colors." He pauses. "I wonder what's up."

I shrug. "I don't know, honestly. You should have seen them at the beach before you got there." I shake my head. "It was as if nothing has changed, it was like old times."

"Hmm." He says and looks back at the 'entertainment' so I do the same.

As I watch Clary and Magnus, I can't help but trying to figure out a way to get her and Jace back together. _How can I do it subtly?_ I ask myself. When the song ends, Magnus and Todd walk over and sit down, as the girls walk towards the sound system playing with somebody's IPod.

Magnus leans over grabs his drink and kisses my cheek. "Remember what I said last night Alexander, you have to think about both of them and not yourself. Just because you want them back together doesn't mean they both feel that way, regardless of how they feel." He whispers in my ear.

I turn to look at him. "I know but I also know both of them."

He sits back in his seat and opens his mouth like he's about to say something.

"Well Simon isn't gonna make it." Izzy yells across the yard, cutting him off before he could even start.

"Why's that?" Magnus yells back to her.

"He can't get off work. He says his boss is being a jerk." Izzy says in a mock tone.

"Well that sucks!" Todd yells. "Tell him he's just gonna have to Snap Chat with me over the summer."

She shrugs a shoulder and turns back to the system. We all sit quietly as she and Clary pick out another song. The whole time I keep thinking of Jace and Clary. I've only got until tomorrow and possibly the day after to figure out how to get them two back together before Jace leaves, and I wonder...

 _How am I going to do this?_

* * *

 **Clary**

"It's time for Todd to head to the airport." Alec says coming up from behind Izzy.

Todd looks at us sadly. "I'll see you guys when I get back."

"Why does it sound like you're saying good-bye already?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips. Whoa, I feel a little wobbly.

"Cause I am." He says simply. "I don't want a big, sappy, airport goodbye."

"But that's what we had planned." Izzy says as stomps her foot.

Todd laughs. "No you guys stay and keep having fun. I'll text or call once my plane lands."

"Well you're no fun Mister." I say, and I can feel I'm a little above buzzed.

"Awh come on, bring it in." He says and stretches his arms out for us.

Izzy and me walk, or maybe wobble, into his arms and hug him as he hugs us back. We hold on to him for a few minutes.

"Why do you have to live so far away?" Izzy asks sadly.

"That's just how the cookie crumbled. But hey we've got Snap Chat and all those other cool ways to keep in touch for the few months I'm gone, it'll be like I never left."

"Well don't forget I want to see an updated picture of your man candy." Izzy says with a chuckle.

"I remember." He says as he let's us go. He looks at me. "Clary, while I'm gone.." he glances behind me. "Try to open up a little."

I look at him completely confused, and stare. What the hell does he mean? Open up a little?

He smiles and says good-bye. I watch him as he walks around us, and starts telling everybody else bye. When he gets to Jace, Todd gives him a 'bro hug' and I can see him saying something in Jace's ear. Okay this is seriously weird. Just last night they were beating the crap out of each other, then today it's like they're best friends. _What is it with them two?_ I ask myself.

After Todd leaves, Jace looks back at me and smiles. He looks like he has a good buzz going too. Then a realization hits me...exactly how much I've really, _really_ missed Jace. I can't take no more of this, I have to go home. Seeing his face, his smile, just seeing him is to painful. I start walking to the gate as quickly as I can. I hear Izzy ask where I'm going and I just throw my hand up in a wave and keep going. I just need to get home, I just need to get away from Jace and where he is, so that I don't see him anymore or I don't know what I'll do.

I get to the door in the garage, that leads inside of my house and just as I take a step through it, somebody grabs my arm. I wonder...

 _Who the fuck?_

* * *

 **Jace**

Clary shot out of the backyard like a bat out of hell, so I figured she must be upset about Todd leaving and followed her. Just as she's about to walk through her door I grab her, if I didn't she probably wouldn't have answered when I knocked. She spins around, which causes my arm to wrap around her body - my hand still around her arm. She starts to fall so I pull her into me. Now I can feel her breath against my skin, just below my collar bone, and her chest rising and falling against me as she breaths. I want to lean down and kiss her but just as I start to she pulls away taking a couple steps back.

"Jace." She says and looks up into my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"The way you left worried me, so I came to check on you." I say as I stick my hands in my pockets. "Are you alright?"

She looks down at the ground, now I know she's not okay. "I'm fine. Thanks for coming over to check but you should just go back over and have fun."

"What if I don't want to?" I ask. I really don't, I want to stay here with her.

She gives a small laugh still looking at the ground. "Well, you shouldn't want to be here. So.."

"What if I said I did, and that I just wanted to talk to you? You know it has been a long time since we talked." I say quietly.

She raises her head back up. "Talk about what?"

"Everything. I'd just like to catch-up with you." I say with a shrug, my hands still in my pockets.

"Just talk and catching up?" She asks skeptically, with an eyebrow raised.

I chuckle. "Yeah. Is that alright?"

"I guess so. Come on." She says and starts walking out the back door of the garage into the backyard.

Once we're in the backyard she turns to me. "Do you want to sit on the bench swing or the ground?"

"Either works." I manage to say. I'm shocked that any of this is happening. Since she broke up with me we haven't spoke until last night, and that wasn't really speaking. But this is almost like old times, nearly the whole day has been, and I've missed it.

She walks to the pool shed, and comes back with a blanket. With a flick of her wrists the blanket spreads out across the ground. She sits down and motions for me to do the same. I hesitate, and pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming.

She laughs quietly, shaking her head. "Are you gonna sit down or not?"

"Yeah, I just thought I was dreaming is all." I admit.

She rolls her eyes. "I can assure you this is not a dream."

I sit down on the blanket next her, leaving about a six inch space between us. "Good."

"Well, what did you want to talk about exactly?" She says pulling her knees up to her chest, and wrapping her arms around them.

"Are you okay with your friend, Todd, leaving?" I asks leaning back on my hands.

She glances at me for a split second. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Her voice full of certainty.

"I just thought that might have been why you left. You did leave quickly right after he did." I say tilting my head to the left.

She sets her chin down on her knees. "You two seemed to hit it off pretty quickly, maybe I should be asking you if you're okay."

I laugh a little. "He did turn out to be pretty cool. You always did make cool friends though."

"You did too." She says confidently.

We sit in silence for a moment, when something she said last night that was bugging me resurfaces.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask crossing my ankles together, my legs outstretched in front of me.

"Shoot." She says as she looks at me, the right side of her face against her knees now.

"Don't get mad but it's something that's been bothering me. Last night, what did you mean by whoever is keeping my bed warm this week?" I ask seriously, raising an eyebrow.

She looks straight out in front on her again, her chin back on her knees. "I don't think we should talk about that."

"Why not?" I ask curiously.

"I just don't." She says and there's a tightness to her voice.

"Clary I won't be mad, I just want to know. Did somebody tell you that?" I ask calmly, even though inside I'm screaming to know.

She hesitates. "Your buddy Sebastian actually. He's always writing me letters, he's been doing it since we split up."

"Sebastian? He's been writing you? How'd he get your address?" I ask extremely curious.

She looks at me. "I figured you gave him my address since his first few letters were asking why we split up. Jace, we really shouldn't be talking about this."

Now I hesitate. "No, it's alright. If you don't feel like answering a question just say so and I promise I'll drop it. Deal?"

She thinks for a minute before she squints her eyes at me. "Deal."

"Okay. Can I ask what his letters said?" I ask with both eyebrows raised.

She looks away and drapes her arms over her knees, her hands held together. "Well what all do you want to know?"

"All of it, if you don't mind." I say starring at her left profile.

She shrugs slightly with her arms still resting on her knees. "I guess. A lot of them were of him wanting to meet up when he came in. He'd say that he thought I deserved better than you and he'd like to try to be the guy to prove it. He is _always_ writing about your latest 'conquest' as he calls them. I've wrote him back repeatedly, telling him that I didn't want to hear about it and that it wasn't any of my business. The last one he wrote came in last week and he said 'I think it's time you should know that I really like you, and have since the first time I met you. I'd really like to meet up with you when I come in, in two weeks so we can talk.' blah, blah, blah. I'd showed to you but I ripped it up and threw it in the trash already."

By the time she is done telling me what his letters said, I can feel my blood boiling. I stand up quickly. "That _bastard_! Clary none of what he said was true about me. I hav-"

"It's none of my business Jace, really. You don't have to explain yourself to me." She says interrupting me.

I kneel down in front of her so that she's looking at me and put my hands on her hands that are now on her knees. "Clary listen to me _please_." I beg. She looks up and our eyes meet. " _All_ of what he said about me was a _lie_! I haven't been with anybody, not even a one night stand. He was always _trying_ to set me up with girls, even before we split up, and I'd tell him and whoever no."

She looks down. "Why didn't you ever tell me about that?"

"I didn't think it was important cause nothing ever happened and cause we didn't have much time to spend together as it was." I admit.

"I suppose your right." She mutters.

I reluctantly let go of her hands, and sit back down beside her. As I sit down, she lays back on the blanket. I follow her lead and look over at her. She's looking up at the sky.

I turn my face to look up at the sky too. "So how's school?"

"Fine. I just got my associates and now I'm trying to figure out if I want to do my bachelors online or at the school."

"Why wouldn't you do it at the school?" I ask with my eyebrows furrowed together.

"If I do it online I'd have more time for everything else. Plus I can do it anywhere, at anytime so I wouldn't have to worry about missing school."

We laid there talking for hours. We watched as the sun set and the stars came out, until she fell asleep. To tired to get up, I fell asleep too. Before I succumbed to the darkness I smiled with one final thought...

 _Just like old times!_

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _I also want to let you all know that I'd love reading your reviews. I would like to reply to them but most of the time I'm only able to read them through my e-mail. FanFiction keeps telling me Error 3 when I try to reply._**


	10. What Happened

**Clary**

I feel something poke my cheek so I swat at it. Another poke and my eyes start to flutter open. _Geez it's bright_. I think to myself. I quickly squeeze my eyes shut tightly and refuse to move, I'm comfortable. I feel yet another poke and open my eyes completely. I look up and after my eyes adjust some I can see Izzy standing above me with a smirk on her face and her left hand on her hip. I stare at her for a moment. I'm outside, and the sunny sky is shining behind her. She points down at me then moves her finger towards my left then back to me. I give her a confused look. Now she gestures with her head to my left. I look over and jump up quickly. He shifts slightly, bringing his right arm up to his chest as his left is laying across his stomach. I take a few steps back realizing I just had my head on Jace's shoulder, my arm across his chest, and my right leg draped over his leg while he had his arms around me. _What the hell happened last night?_ I ask myself. I know I was buzzed really good, and talking to Jace but I don't remember anything else. Did we do something? No we couldn't have, I'd remember that. Wouldn't I? Of course I would. But what the hell was I doing laying in his arms? Why was my head on his chest? Why was I holding him? All these questions and I don't have the answers.

"Hey." She says quietly, trying not to wake him.

I side-step towards her, not taking my eyes off Jace, still to shocked to speak.

"What's going on here?" She asks in a whisper, her voice full of amusement.

"Nothing. Nothing's going on here." I whisper back.

"Sure looks like something to me." She says with a quite chuckle.

I shoot her a dirty look. "It was nothing. We were talking and I guess we fell asleep."

"Snuggled together like that?" She asks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk still plastered on her face.

"What time is it?" I ask, anything to change the subject.

She looks at her phone. "10:30 a.m., why?

"Go home and I'll call you later. Okay?" I look back down at Jace. "I have to wake him up and get him out of here."

"Yeah sure, just send me away so you two can smooch and-"

"Isabelle." I interrupt. "It's not like that. Just go, please."

"Okay fine." She says and I can see her flip-flopped feet disappear out the corner of my eye. I hear the gate open. "But just so you know, I want all the juicy details later."

"Isabelle." I say sternly as I glance up at her.

"Fine. Bye." She waves and is out the gate.

 _Just great_. I say to myself. Maybe I should've let her stay while I woke him up. No this is awkward enough as it is, I sure didn't need her here making it worse with all her sexual suggestions. Well, here goes nothing.

"Jace." I nudge his leg with my toes. "Jace."

Still nothing. I look around the yard and then back at him. _What am I gonna do?_ I ask myself.

I kneel down next to him and shake his arm slightly. "Jace."

He groans.

I reach out, putting my hand on his shoulder and shake him again. "Jace."

His eyes start to flutter. "Clary? Is it really you? Am I dreaming again?" He moans out.

Again? I shake my head. "No you're not dreaming, it's really me."

His eyes open suddenly and I jump back, now sitting with my feet under me. He stares at me not saying anything.

"You should probably head home, it's after 10:30." I tell him. I know he'll need to be getting ready to head back out soon and he needs to spend some time with his mom before he does.

He blinks. "Yeah. Okay. Sure."

"Are you alright?" I ask since he doesn't seem to be himself either. He seems as confused as I am.

He shakes his head slightly, shaking the dazed and confused look off his face. "Yeah I'm alright. Are you?" Then he stands up and stretches, his shirt lifting just enough to show a small amount of skin above the waist of his shorts before he brings his arms back down.

I bite my bottom lip. "Yeah, I'm okay. Can I ask you a question?"

He smiles down at me. "Shoot."

I hesitate and stand up. "Um...how did we end up like that?" I point to where we had been sleeping.

He shrugs one shoulder, with a smirk. "We fell asleep talking. Nothing happened if that's what you're worried about."

"I wasn't really. I mean, I figured nothing happened." I explain. "But, um, how did I, uh, end up..."

"In my arms?" He finishes for me.

I shrug slightly. "Yeah."

"Well it got kinda chilly last night, and I woke up to you shivering next to me. So I pulled you over to me, for the whole body heat thing ya know. Anyway, you snuggled into me when I did so..." He leaves it at that with a shrug.

"You could have woke me up and you could've used one of the spare rooms or the couch. We didn't have to sleep out here." I say calmly. I'm trying not to give away how I really feel about the whole ordeal. Sure I enjoyed it but it shouldn't have happened. _Stupid Clary, stupid!_ I yell at myself.

"I didn't, and don't mind." He shrugs again. "You were sleeping so peacefully so I didn't want to wake you. And I wasn't going to carry you cause I was a _little_ above tipsy last night so I'd have probably dropped you. Then Jonny would've kicked my ass and I would have never heard the end of it."

We both laugh, the awkward tension starting to lighten.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I tell him with a smile. Then I shake my head remembering he needs to get home. "You really should get home and spend some time with your mom before you have to leave."

He starts to say something then hesitates and closes his mouth. He stands there for a minute before he turns around. I watch as he walks towards the garage door instead of the gate, and stops. "Can I ask you something?"

 _Oh boy, what is it?_ I ask myself. "Shoot." I say instead.

"That tattoo...on your left side, I seen part of it yesterday but couldn't make it all out. _So_ , what does it say?" He asks with his back to me.

I smile. "For Them I Will Always Risk It." I tell him. That sure as hell wasn't what I was expecting him to ask, that's for sure.

He looks over his shoulder at me with a small smile. "I remember." He says, then he turns and walks through the door.

I stand there starring at the door for a few minutes before I decide to grab the blanket off the ground. With a smile, I fold it up and set it in a chair on the patio before I walk into the house. I head upstairs to take a shower and my smile drops. _I shouldn't have allowed last night to happen_. I tell myself. _He deserves better damn it!_ I sigh inward, yeah but...

 _It sure was nice though._

* * *

 **Isabelle**

After I left Clary's backyard I literally ran home and up the stairs to Alec's room. He wasn't in there so I texted him.

 **Where are you?! -Iz**

I wait tapping my foot on the floor. A minute later still no answer.

 **Alec, I know you're awake. WHERE ARE YOU? -Iz**

 **In the basement playing a game with Bat. Why? -A**

 **Get upstairs NOW! It's important! -Iz**

 **If this is another wardrobe problem, I'm gonna be mad. -A**

 **It's NOT I promise! -Iz**

 **Fine. Be there in a minute. -A**

I wait impatiently for him to come upstairs, bouncing on the heels of my feet. What can possibly be taking him so long? I ask myself. Finally I hear footsteps, and I watch as he tops the stairs **.**

"I just found Clary and Jace sleeping in each others arms in her backyard!" I blurt out in a rush.

His jaws drops. "Do what?"

"I went over there to see Clary like usual. I was going to see if she had a hangover but she wasn't in her room. _So_ , I walked in the kitchen and could see their heads through the glass door. I walked out there and they were asleep, _IN EACH OTHERS ARMS!"_ I explain to him.

He smiles. "Well did you leave them there?"

" _Of course not!_ I didn't want her to get sunburnt so woke her up." I say proudly.

"Well what did she say?" He asks curiously.

"She says nothing happened, that they just talked. I don't believe her though. You should've seen them Alec." I sigh loudly. "You were right Alec, we have to do something."

With a smirk, he rubs his hands together like evil villains do in movies. "Well, what do you suggest since he's gonna be leaving out soon?"

"I don't know." I pause. "What if we threw a party at Magnus'? OH! Even better lets go mudding! You know how they both love it and Clary can't take her car out there so we'd have to take a truck."

"Yeah! I can even act like somethings wrong with mine or even get it stuck or something." He adds in. "Then we will have to figure out a way to leave them together though."

"I got it!" I say with a mischievous grin. "We will just jump in his truck and take off."

"Izzy, I don't think that will work. That's grand thief auto." He says with an eyebrow raised.

"Fine. We can leave in your truck and just not tell them." I say exasperated.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me talk to him first before we make any definite plans, and you talk to her. Okay? We have to find out exactly why they split up before we can do anything massive." He says seriously.

I frown at him. He was all for it and now he wants to rain on my parade. "Fine. But we have to think of something, and quick before he leaves."

"I know. Now let me go tell Bat that I've got something I've got to do." He reaches out and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Hey. We'll figure something out okay?"

I nod and he turns around, walking back down the stairs. He's right, but I know I'm going to have to be sneaky about this, cause Clary isn't going to just tell me. I'm going to have to pry it out of her. Private Investigator, Isabelle Lightwood, is on the case. Now..

 _Let's see about getting some answers!_

* * *

 **Jace**

I want to kick myself. I was right there, I had an opening to tell her and I hesitated. But she seemed like she was ready to get rid of me, although that could've just been cause I haven't told her I'm not going back yet. _Damn it Jace!_ I yell at myself. _Why didn't you just tell her?_ Now I find myself walking home with last night rerunning through my mind. I don't know what time it was but when I woke up to her asleep next to me I just had too, so I did. I kissed her lips softly and she shivered. So I decided to pull her to me and as soon as I touched her, she moaned and leaned her head against my chest; that was all it took for me to wrap my arm around her. Then when she snuggled her body close against mine, placing her hand over my heart and putting her leg between mine...mmhhmm, I put my other arm around her. As I held her tight I kissed her head, and went back to sleep with an ear to ear grin. I've missed the way she feels against me, how we fit perfectly like a puzzle piece. If only-

HONK. HONK.

I turn to see what is going on. It's Alec creeping up beside me in his silver pickup just like mine; except his is a year older and has a bigger lift kit on it.

"Hop in." He says as he rolls the window down. "I wanna talk to you."

"Okay, what about?" I ask cautiously as I climb in and shut the door.

He starts to drive. "I want to know what happened between you and Clary."

"Nothing happened." I say quickly. How does he know about last night?

"Something happened or she wouldn't have broken up with you." He says glancing at me.

"Oh." I say quietly. Not a great topic. "Why are you bringing that up, again?"

"Let's just say that recent events have perked my interest." He says with a sly smile.

"Listen to you sounding all educated and shit." I tease in attempt to change the subject.

"Jace." He says as we pull up in front of my house. He looks at me. "I need to know why you two split up. It's important."

I look down at my lap. "I don't remember exactly." I lie.

"Try." He says sympathetically.

"Look Alec, can we talk about this later? I need to go get washed up and eat." I say as I open the door.

"Sure but I'm going to hold you to it. I'll be back later cause I want to know before you leave out." He says as I step out.

I turn to look at him. "Yeah about that." I scratch my head. "Swear you won't say a word to anybody."

"About what?" He ask, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Swear you won't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you." I say sternly.

"I swear." He says holding his hand over his heart.

"I wanted to tell Clary first but pulled a chicken shit move, so you can't tell a soul. The only other person that knows this is my mom. Got it?" I ask. I want to make absolutely sure he isn't going to run off telling everybody.

He puts his hands up defensively. "I got it, I got it. Now spill already."

I take a deep breath. "I'm not leaving back out, I'm home for good." I say in a rush.

His eyes go wide. "Are you serious? You're not fucking with me?"

I nod. "Yeah. They gave me an honorable discharge for "Convenience of The Government' so I'm home for good."

He smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen on him before, throws the truck in park and jumps out. He jogs around the truck and wraps his arms around me, squeezing me in a big bear hug. "This is great man! Welcome home! For Good!" He says excitedly and _loudly_.

I chuckle. "Thanks Alec." He lets me go and I point at him. "But remember, nobody is to know yet. I want to surprise everybody, after I figure out a way to tell Clary."

"Well you better think of something quick, cause we were all expecting you to leave either today or tomorrow." He says grinning.

"I know." I growl. "I just don't know how to tell her. Everybody else is simple, I just yell _surprise_ but it's different with her."

He puts his hands on my shoulder. "Jace, I say this cause I love you. Man the hell up and just tell her."

"It's not that simple." I say shaking my head. "But I'll figure it out soon, I promise. Now go do whatever you were headed to do and I'm gonna go eat."

He nods and walks around his truck. "Oh, by the way, I know you and Clary were all snuggled up together while asleep in her backyard last night." He says with a smile, sliding into his truck.

"How did you find out?" I hollar at him.

He throws his hands up. "Izzy caught ya'll."

He starts to pull away with a smile still on his face and his arm out the window waving. I wave back and then shrug. I should've known. I bet she ran home and started telling everybody. _Oh well._ I tell myself and start walking to the front door. Now the real problem...

 _How do I tell Clary?_

* * *

 **Alec**

Leaving Jace's house I can't help but bounce in my seat like a child. I'm so happy. Jace isn't leaving! This is great! No more worrying about something happening to him, no more short visits...HEY! This also makes mine and Izzy's planning less rushed, we'll be able to come up with numerous ideas. Oh this is perfect. I can't wait to tell her. Shit I can't, I promised him I wouldn't. But what if I make her swear she won't say anything before I tell her? Or what if I make her swear then write it down or text it to her? Grrr. No I can't do that. Or can I? No, I absolutely can not tell her. Maybe I'll just drop hints. Damn it. No, cause then she'll rush in and we still don't know the reason for them splitting up.

I pull over and grab my phone.

 **Hey have you talked to Clary yet? -A**

 **I'm at her house right now. Did you get anything out of him? -Iz**

 **No, not really. But I told him I'd be back later. -A**

 **Well you need to step up your P.I. game, brother. -Iz**

 **P.I.? -A**

 **Private Investigator, DUH! -Iz**

 **Oh. Well let me know what you find out. -A**

 **Ditto. -Iz**

I hope this works. We've got to do something. Yesterday just proved my theory, that they belong together forever. Now if Izzy can get some more out of Clary, we'll have more to go off of. Not to mention what I get out of Jace. Oh...

 _I hope this works!_

* * *

 **Isabelle**

"Okay you have to give me something Clare-Bear." I say to her as we lay on her bed.

"I'm hungry. You hungry?" She says, obviously trying to avoid answering me.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, quit avoiding! You say there are reasons, plural, for why you broke up with him so give me one."

She groans and sits up with her back towards me. "I've told you, I failed him."

"Yes and that's a vague answer, I need some kind of detail of how you failed him." I say with my chin resting on my chest, so I can see her.

Her shoulders slump and she leans her head back slightly. "Please Izzy, I don't want to talk about it."

I lean up on my elbows. "I just want to understand what happened is all."

She puts her face in her hands and shakes her head. "Izzy, I failed him years ago, okay? It was after high school and before we split up. He already knows all about it, so please drop it."

I sit up and rub her back, trying to comfort her. "Hey, it couldn't be as bad as you think since you two were still together afterwards, right?"

She turns her face to look at me. I can see the tears running down her cheeks and the pain in her eyes. "You just wouldn't understand." She says sadly and drops her face back down into her hands.

I wrap my arms around her and don't push it any further cause I can see how much pain it's causing her. I've only seen her hurting like this twice. She's usually so strong and I can tell this is breaking her. It hurts my heart that I can't fix this for her. But what if I could? I just need to talk to Jace or have Alec talk to him about this and find out what she's talking about, then I'll be able to help her. Now more than ever, I'm determined to help my best friend, my sister, my rock, and I will no matter what it takes; she's done it for me numerous times and it's my turn. Now, I just have to find out...

 _Why she thinks she failed him?_

* * *

 **Clary**

Izzy came over and pressed me about last night, which I expected. But then for some reason she wanted to know why I broke up with Jace again. Needless to say, it ended in a mess. I was crying, which I hate doing even if it is rare, and she was trying to comfort me; I couldn't find it in myself to tell her there is no comfort for this. We sat there in silence for the longest time before we decided to come downstairs to eat some ice cream and watch a movie, which has turned into movies, on the couch. I let her pick the first movie, and she chose _The Notebook_ cause she said we both needed a good cry. Now with two big bowls of popcorn in front of us we're watching, my choice, _The Expendables 3._ I mean come on who doesn't like action, gun shooting, explosions, and some good looking guys kicking ass.

Just as _Mel Gibson_ is threatening them on the plane, Jon jumps over the back of the couch between Izzy and me. Izzy screams and her handful of popcorn flies over her head. Jon and I laugh at her.

She gives us a dirty look, grabs the pillow on her right and whacks him with it. "That wasn't funny Jonathan!" Then she whacks him again.

"I didn't do anything." He says laughing. He snatches the pillow from her and hugs it. "Now shhh, I'm trying to watch the movie."

I shake my head, laughing at the both of them. "Iz, I don't know how many times we've watched this and you still screamed. Did you think he was coming to get you?"

"Ha ha." She says as she crosses her arms over her chest and sinks into the back of the couch, pouting.

Jon laughs, grabbing a handful of my popcorn and I slap his hand. "Go make your own punk."

"Why, when I can just eat yours?" He says as he brings the popcorn to his mouth. He then proceeds to cram it in his mouth, making popcorn fly all over the couch.

"Your an animal." I say with a chuckle.

"I learned from you." He says with his mouth full, and winks at me.

I shake my head with a smile. "Maybe, but I make it look good. Now hush so I can watch my movie or you can go cook something."

"Why yes sir, boss" He says in a mock tone. He puts his feet on the coffee table, crossing them at his ankles, and leans back into the couch, still hugging the pillow with his right arm.

As we're watching the movie, I move my bowl of popcorn to his lap and lean my head on his left shoulder. I feel him move so I look up at him. He smiles and I smile back, then we look back to the movie. He wraps his arm around my back and lays his head over on top of mine. I don't need a man with a brother like mine. He has my back and I have his, _always_. You don't mess with him or I'll fuck you up. His ex-girlfriend, Kailee, found that out the hard way. She slapped him cause he dumped her for disrespecting our mom, so I broke her nose. He took me out to surf after school that day and then he cooked me a steak for dinner at 8 o'clock that night. Then there was the time he slammed a boy's head into a wall for calling me a bitch. People figured out that if you mess with one of us, you get the both of us. That even extends to Izzy and Alec, I mean they're basically family and we're _very_ protective of our family! Our mom has always said that we get our attitude from our dad. Before he died in a car accident, he'd always agree with her and say 'There's nothing wrong with fighting for your family.'

Family, Jace. Just as I think of the word, family, images of him flash before my eyes. The way he looked this morning. The first time I seen his golden eyes and how he looked scared when I ran into him. Images of him at the beach yesterday and from the past. Him with his shirt off. Him covered in mud with and without a shirt. Him on his surf board. Him when we'd skip school. Damn it, why can't he stay out of my head.

I shake my head trying to clear the images, and Jon squeezes me slightly then places a kiss on my head. I'll just zone into this movie and enjoy being with my big brother and best friend.

Just as I start to relax completely, I start getting drowsy, so I close my eyes and an imagine of Jace smiling with his golden eyes twinkling appears behind my eyelids. And all I can think of is how much I still love him and how I've missed him. When I have to interrupt my own thoughts by telling myself...

 _DAMN I'VE GOTTA STOP THIS!_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!** **U** **ntil next time...MUAH!**


	11. When The Past Haunts You (Part 1)

**This Chapter is all Jace. It's his PoV of what happened the day Clary broke up with him. So I hope you enjoy! Muah!**

* * *

 **Jace**

After I showered and ate, I texted Alec. I told him that I'd talk to him tomorrow cause I was going to spend some time with my mom. He said okay but that I wasn't going to be able to avoid telling him.

As I spent the rest of the day with my mom, we played a game of Chess and a few games of cards. The whole time she kept bringing up Clary in one way or another. She told me how after I'd come in and leave, Clary would come by and see how she was holding up. How when Clary would bring her a cake for her birthday, she'd put candles on it and sing Happy Birthday to her then they'd eat it and 'chat' as my mom called it. She talked about how after my dad had his stroke and died seven months ago, Clary would bring her food and just sit with her; everyday for two weeks after I left. My mom also asked question about how yesterday was and where I stayed last night, since she noticed I didn't come in. It was just none stop, as if she was hinting at something, even through dinner. Stories of when we'd come in for visits, before we moved here, how the first thing I'd ask was when we could go see Clary. How we beat up a couple of boys at the beach cause they picked on Izzy for having pigtails. Then came stories of Clary and me when we were kids, after we moved here. How no matter where Clary went, I always wanted to follow. Stories of when we were in high school. How the whole gang skipped school once (that's what she thinks) and they caught us at the beach and Clary told them she made us do it. She talked about the time when that hurricane that was suppose to miss us, hit out of nowhere and how Clary got scared and held onto me for dear life until it was over. Just on and on, and on, until I couldn't handle anymore and told her I was going to bed.

Now as I sit here on my bed looking at this box that I hold in my hands, I can't help to remember that day. I wish I could just forget it. I wish that I could rewind time and erase it, so that it never happened and we'd still be together.

 _I was sitting in the aisle seat of the plane I was on, and Sebastian- the sorry bastard- was sitting directly next to me on my left. I was excited and impatient to get home and see Clary. I had something to give her, I couldn't wait to see her face when she saw it._

 _I looked over at him and asked, "Do you think she'll like it?"_

 _He didn't look at me but I seen him roll his eyes. "I don't know."_

 _"I sure hope she does." I said with a sigh._

 _"Guess you'll just have to wait and find out." He said and closed his eyes._

 _"Yeah, I guess so." I said turning back to the front._

 _The rest of our flight we sat in silence. When we got to the airport and went to baggage claims, it turned out they 'misplaced' my luggage._

 _"Will you let Clary know where I am and tell her to come over here?" I had asked, so that Clary wouldn't have to wait by herself._

 _He adjusted his bag and said with a grin, "Yeah sure!"_

 _"Thanks man, I appreciate it!"_

 _"Not a problem." He said and walked away._

 _She never showed and I was wondering if something had happened to cause her not to be there that day. After I finally got my two bags -one full of stuff for the gang- I headed towards the front lobby and seen her. I grinned and took off after her, I just wanted her in my arms, to kiss her, and let her know how much I loved and missed her; and that's exactly what I did once I got to her. Only, she didn't kiss me back. What the hell? I thought to myself._

 _I pulled my face away just enough to look at her, without going crossed-eyed and asked, "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to see me."_

 _"It's not that Jace cause I am, but..." She stopped._

 _"But what Clary?" I asked, as I set her down and grabbed her hands._

 _"Let's just get you home. We'll talk about it later, okay?" She said and took her hands away from mine._

 _"Okay. Are you alright?" I had asked. Something was up, I just didn't know what. She wasn't her usual self and that worried me._

 _"Yeah," was all she said._

 _I knew better than to push her, she said we'd talk later so I left it alone. So I smiled and said, "Well come on, let's go home." And picked up my bags._

 _She nodded and gave me a small smile and we started to walk to the parking garage._

 _Once we got to her car she gave me the keys so I could drive, just like she always did when I'd come in. After we were on the highway I looked at her through the side of my eyes. I seen her turn her head towards her window, and slouch down, crossing her arms over her chest. We didn't say another thing to each other the rest of the ride home, even though I wanted to ask her what was wrong._

 _When we got to my parents house, she didn't get out of the car. I asked if she was coming in and she said that she had to go home to take care of some school thing. I told her that I'd go with her and she said that I needed to spend time with my folks before the party that night. I told her ok and kissed her on her cheek after she crawled over in the driver seat. Then she drove away._

 _What was going on with her? I kept wondering to myself throughout the rest of the day. She wasn't acting like herself. We hadn't seen each other since right after Christmas and it seemed as if she was avoiding me; like she started to do that summer after high school, before I got her to tell me what was wrong. Was that it?! I asked myself. No that can't be it. I answered myself. Then I felt like a fool for answering my own questions._

 _I hung out with my parents until time for the party at Bat's house-at the time. Whoever was home when I'd come in, always had a small party, or took me to the club to go dancing, to celebrate and catch up. We weren't allowed to drink at the club back then, since we were minors, so usually we'd party for a little while and then go to the club._

 _Shortly after Clary and I got there, she disappeared. I kept asking our friends if they knew where she was. When I asked Izzy, she shrugged and said "Maybe she went home." I told her thanks and I was going to go check, that if she found her before I got back to text me and let me know. She said she would and I left._

 _I opened the door and seen Clary sitting on the curb, so I walked over to her and said, "Hey."_

 _She didn't even look when she said "Hey," back to me._

 _I sat down beside her, my eyes never coming off of her and asked, "You wanna tell me what's wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself today."_

 _"Jace." She paused for a second, shook her head slightly, then continued. "I don't know how to say it."_

 _"Just try." I told her and she looked at me._

 _"It's hard." She said and her voice was strained._

 _"Try. You're probably just over thinking the whole thing, whatever it is." I told her with a tiny smile and she looked down. She didn't always over think things but when she did, she'd get herself so worked up that she would close people out; kinda like shut down mode._

 _She was quiet for a moment before she said, "It's over."_

 _I was really confused then. "What's over?"_

 _She said something so low that I couldn't make out what it was but it sounded like 'us' so I asked, "What was that?"_

 _"Us, Jace, us. We're what's over." She said softly._

 _I jumped up, thinking I must have missed something, maybe I was just misunderstanding her. Then I asked her louder than I meant, "What do mean we're over Clary?!"_

 _"Exactly what I said, we're over. I'm breaking up with you, leaving you. I don't know how else to put it." She said calmly, and I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. How could she be so calm about this? I asked myself._

 _"No, Clary. You don't mean it, you don't mean any of this." I said and I could hear my voice breaking, even though I was trying not to let it. "This isn't you. Something happened to make you say this, what happened?"_

 _She wiped her face. Had she been crying? Then she stood and looked up into my eyes, hers were red and puffy, with tears threatening to spill over. And just as calm as before she said, "Jace. I just can't do this anymore."_

 _Tears began to spill over and down my cheeks I couldn't believe this was happening, but whatever was wrong I was sure we could fix it. So I asked, "Do what?"_

 _"I can't keep living like this. I can't do this one, two, three days if we're lucky crap. You have to move on. You deserve someone better than me." She said and tears started to run down her cheeks. Better than her?_

 _"I don't want anybody else but you, Clary! GOD, don't you know that?!" I yelled through tears. I needed her to hear me. I needed her to understand. "There is nobody and I do mean nobody, else better for me than you!"_

 _"Jace, you don't know that!" She yelled back and then looked down, again._

 _"Yes I do!" I yelled. Why wasn't she believing me, she had to, I needed her to. I knew yelling wasn't going to do anything but make it worse so I lowered my cracking voice and told her, "And as for the being apart, I know it sucks, and I wish I would have fought my dad harder on it, I wish I wouldn't have given in to him, but we don't have much longer before it's all over with."_

 _"Not much longer? It's nearly two more years, not to mention if you get sent overseas, then there's no telling how long it could be. I can't handle any of it. I can't handle worrying that you're going to get killed. I just can't Jace! I just can't." She said with her head down and her voice dropped to a whisper at the end._

 _Was that what she was worried about? Losing me? Just as I opened my mouth to ask her, she finally looked up at me. She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed my tear stained cheek, then whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry for everything." She pulled away from me, turned and started to walk away._

 _She couldn't leave, we could fix it. I needed to know why. I had to stop her. "Clary?"_

 _"I'm sorry I let you down!" She yelled, not even bothering to turn around._

 _I stood there in shock with tears running down my face. When I seen her start running, I sat back down on the curb and put my face in my hands, trying to figure out what to do. I knew one thing for certain...I was going to fight for her, I wasn't giving up on us. Whatever it took to reassure her, I was going to do it. I don't know how long I sat there before I got up and ran to her house._

 _When I got there and knocked there was no answer. So I knocked repeatedly for at least a good two minutes, still with no answer. I finally gave up for the night and went home, I sure didn't feel much like partying anymore and didn't want our friends to see me that way. I didn't even know what I'd tell them._

 _I knocked on her front door at least twice a day, called her, texted her, and asked our friends if they knew where she was, everyday before I left back out._

That was a year and four months ago, and every time I came in after that she would be no where in sight; well except the night she got cut and I think that's because nobody knew I was coming in until the last minute but she didn't speak to me then either. Alec had sent me home that night when I showed up at the hospital. He told me that it would be better not to stress her out cause her body had been through enough but that she was okay, and that he'd let me know something when he found out more. Because of my jealousy she suffered and I wasn't able to be there for her or even able to apologize before I left. I tried yesterday but she cut me off, placing the blame on herself. That woman is truly something else! She's always tried taking the blame for everything and everyone else. She's got a heart of gold.

Now I just have to figure out how to get her back. I have to figure out how to tell her I'm back for good and I'm back for her. This isn't as easy as I thought it would be. I figured that as soon as I seen her I'd just tell her but I have yet to do it, and I have to really soon or I'm going to have to hide out from everybody until I do so that they can't tell her. Oh this isn't going to be easy.

I stand up and walk to my closet. I put the box back in the trunk that sits inside on the floor, and grab a pad of paper and a pen off the shelf. I walk back over to my bed, lay down on my stomach, and start write...

 _How do I do this?_

* * *

 **I hope you've enjoyed!**

 **And I want you all to know that I'm seriously loving all of your reviews! Muah!**

 **reppinda5o3: Thank you for your review at the end of every chapter. There's a lot I wish I could tell you _but_ I don't want to ruin the story for you. **

**MistyNootje: I hope this helps hold you over a little longer. Clary's PoV is tomorrow so no dying on me. ;)**


	12. When The Past Haunts You (Part 2)

**This chapter is all Clary. It's her PoV of what happened the day she broke up with Jace. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Clary**

After the movie ended Jon grilled steaks while me and Izzy made macaroni-and-cheese, and green beans. When we all got done eating we decided to make some fudge brownies. Izzy decided to smear batter all across Jon's face, so he took a bowl of batter and stuck it on her head like a hat. Then because I was laughing and clean they attacked me; Izzy rubbed her head all over me, and Jon rubbed his face against mine. I grabbed what I could off of my clothes and smeared it in their faces, getting it up there noses. So they both grabbed handfuls and smeared it from the top of my head down. I told them as punishment they had to clean it up by themselves while I went and took a shower.

So here I am standing in the shower, already clean, just letting the hot water run down my body while I think. The questions Izzy kept hounding me about constantly earlier and the comments from her and Jonny both, have been running through my head and making me think about that day. I remember that day as if it were yesterday...

 _It was early February, and I was at the airport picking Jace up for his two day leave. Sebastian, a guy in the same unit as Jace, walked over to me._

 _"Hey Clary!" He had said with a grin._

 _"Hi Sebastian. Where's Jace? I had asked him._

 _"I don't know." He replied with a shrug, and did a quick glance over his shoulder. "Last time I seen him, he was by the restrooms talking to some blonde."_

 _"Was it his mom?" I had asked, since his mom has blonde hair and I couldn't get ahold to her, or his dad, before I went up there. At that moment, I figured they may have came to pick him up and that was why nobody had answered my calls._

 _"No, besides, she's to young to be his mom." He had said._

 _I shrugged my shoulders, it could have been just some girl that needed directions._

 _"So, is your ride here yet?" I asked._

 _"I, honestly, don't know." He smiled. "I seen you, so I thought I'd come say hi."_

 _I laughed at him. "Well, you should probably look for them before they have you paged."_

 _He shrugged and started to look around. He pointed, "There they are! I guess I'll see you later."_

 _I chuckled at his goofiness. "Yeah, see you later."_

 _Then I was alone with my thoughts again, waiting for Jace. Ten minutes had gone by and what Sebastian had said started to creep it's way into my head. I began to wonder, Was Jace still with that girl? Who was she? And what could possibly be taking that long? It had never taken Jace that long before. About five more minutes went by and then I seen Jace running towards me with a big grin on his face._

 _About a foot and a half before he got to me, he dropped his bags. When he got to me he picked me up, wrapping me in a tight hug, spinning us around in a circle, and started kissing all over my face. Telling me he loved and missed me so much, between each kiss. After he had kissed basically every bit of my face, he finally kissed my lips. But, I didn't kiss him back._

 _Jace pulled his face away from mine and asked softly, "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to see me."_

 _"It's not that Jace cause I am, but..." I stopped myself cause I didn't want to cause a scene in the airport, plus I still wasn't sure how to say what I needed to say. But I had made up my mind, that I was going to tell him the next time he came in. I didn't want it to be on paper, or by phone, it needed to be done to face-to-face._

 _"But what Clary?" He asked curiously, setting me down and holding my hands._

 _"Let's just get you home. We'll talk about it later, okay?" I had said and took my hands out of his._

 _"Okay." He had said skeptically. "Are you alright?"_

 _I lied and told him, "Yeah."_

 _"Well come on, let's go home." He said with a smile and picked up his bags. I nodded and gave him a small smile then we started to walk to the parking garage._

 _When we got to my car I gave him the keys so he could drive, just like I always did when he'd come in. After we pulled out on the highway I caught Jace side-eyeing me. I turned to look out my window, and slouched down, crossing my arms over my chest. We didn't say anything to each other the rest of the ride._

 _I managed to avoided Jace most of that evening after we got back. I kept asking myself, how was I going to do this? How could I explain my reasons? How could I make him see that he deserved better than me? I had failed him and the guilt was still eating me alive. I also needed him to see, that he needed to move on cause I couldn't handle this anymore. Only getting to see him a day or two at a time, three if we were lucky, every month was killing me. Shoot, a couple of times we even had to go over a month before getting to see each other; that day happened to be one, we hadn't seen each other since the day after Christmas. But did I say all of this to him? No, of course not._

 _That night, he caught me sitting outside of Bat's mom's house, on the curb, and had walked up to me._

 _"Hey," he had said, and I could hear the concern in his voice._

 _"Hey," I replied sadly, still staring at the light pole across the street._

 _"You wanna tell me what's wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself today." He said worriedly, as he sat beside me._

 _"Jace." I paused and shook my head slightly. "I don't know how to say it."_

 _"Just try." He said and I looked over at him. He was already facing me._

 _"It's hard." I didn't specify what I was talking about to him, but I knew I was talking about all of it._

 _"Try. You're probably just over thinking the whole thing, whatever it is." He said with a very slight smile and I looked down at the ground._

 _Silence fell upon us, again. After what seemed like hours but was probably just minutes, I blurted out, "It's over."_

 _"What's over?" I could hear the confusion in his voice._

 _"Us." I said quietly._

 _I don't know if he didn't hear me or if he just thought he heard me wrong cause he asked, "What was that?"_

 _"Us, Jace, us. We're what's over." I said holding back tears and still looking at the ground._

 _I seen him jump up, from my peripheral, and he asked loudly, "What do mean we're over Clary?!"_

 _"Exactly what I said, we're over. I'm breaking up with you, leaving you. I don't know how else to put it." I said trying to stay calm so that I wouldn't give away that I was hurting. Hurting because I was hurting him; cause he deserved better and it was the only way for him to move on and find that._

 _"No, Clary. You don't mean it, you don't mean any of this." I could hear his voice breaking, and silent tears began to roll down my cheeks. "This isn't you. Something happened to make you say this, what happened?"_

 _I wiped the my tears away, stood up, turned and looked him directly in the eyes. "Jace. I just can't do this anymore."_

 _"Do what?" He asked incredulously with tears running down his face._

 _"I can't keep living like this. I can't do this one, two, three days if we're lucky crap. You have to move on. You deserve someone better than me." I said as tears started to run down my cheeks, again._

 _"I don't want anybody else but you, Clary! GOD, don't you know that?!" He yelled through his tears. "There is nobody and I do mean nobody, else better for me than you!"_

 _"Jace, you don't know that!" I yelled back and then looked down at the his shoes. I had to make him believe what I was saying was true, that there was someone better for him out there; and they wouldn't let him down, they wouldn't fail him like I had._

 _"Yes I do!" He yelled before his voice lowered back down, it breaking the whole time. "And as for the being apart, I know it sucks, and I wish I would have fought my dad harder on it, I wish I wouldn't have given in to him, but we don't have much longer before it's all over with."_

 _"Not much longer? It's nearly two more years, not to mention if you get sent overseas, then there's no telling how long it could be. I can't handle any of it. I can't handle worrying that you're going to get killed. I just can't Jace! I just can't." I looked up at him, leaned up and kissed his wet cheek. Then I whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry for everything." I pulled away, turned and started to walk away._

 _"Clary?" Jace called from behind me._

 _"I'm sorry I let you down!" I yelled to him, not even bothering to look back. I knew if I did, I'd break even more._

 _Then I picked up my pace, until I was running. I ran for three blocks before I was home. I ran inside, locked the door behind me, threw myself on the couch and cried. I didn't even bother getting up ten minutes later when there was a knock on the door. I just covered my head with the couch pillows and cried myself to sleep._

I couldn't handle seeing him after that night, after the way I had hurt him. I've always known it was for the best. He would be able to move on if I wasn't around, he'd be able to forget me, even if I couldn't and would never forget him. But that's how I wanted it. I wanted him to move forward with his life even if I-

"Knock, knock!" Izzy yells outside my bathroom door as she knocks, breaking me out of my deep thought.

"What's up?" I ask as I start turning the water off.

"Just checking on you, you've been in there for awhile." She says.

"I told you she fell in!" Jon yells from a distance.

"I did not fall in Jonathan! I'm not you!" I yell back, trying to make sure he hears me, as I grab my towel.

"You two quit already. Clary the mess is cleaned up, no thanks to him." Izzy says with a little attitude. I can just picture her standing there with her hand on her hip as she says it.

I laugh to myself as I wrap the towel around me. "Jonathan." I say sternly.

"Hey I made brownies," He says defensively.

"Don't let him lie to you Clary. He washed up, changed clothes, and went-" Her words become muffled.

"OWH!" Jon yells. "You bit me! Are you a damn vampire?"

Izzy and I laugh as I shake my head. "No but your hand doesn't belong on my mouth."

"Okay you two behave." I say still shaking my head at them.

"Yes mom!" They say in unison.

I roll my eyes at them, and start to get drying off. It's completely silent on the other side of the door and I'm starting to get worried.

"Anyway." Izzy says breaking the silence. "Jon went and bought brownies so hurry up."

"Yeah before I eat them all." Jon adds.

"I'll be down in a few, I'm getting dressed." I tell them. "Oh and Jonny."

"Yesss?" He asks childishly.

"You better not eat all the brownies, or I'm gonna make a strawberry cheesecake and eat it _all_ by myself right in front of you."

Izzy laughs. "HA!"

"That ain't even right. That's just cold. Where's the love?" He says in his pouty voice.

"Awh come on Jonny, let's leave the mean lady alone." Izzy says in a mock voice.

I laugh quietly, shaking my head, as I hear my bedroom door shut. _They're a mess_. I say to myself.

After I finish drying off, get dressed, and brush my hair, I start to head downstairs. On my way down, I start to think about my last thought I had in the shower. My heart is telling me I'm crazy and my head is telling me I did the right thing, so I tell myself...

 _I know it's for the best._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Muah to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! I love hearing your thoughts about what's going on and what you think the reasons are.! Let me know what you think of maybe getting a Jon PoV or maybe even more than one. Is it something you'd like to see/read or not? Cause it may or may not happen. ;)**

 **reppinda5o3: What's your theory now? Is it still the same? Hehe.**

 **Mrs Jace Wayland-Herondale: This doesn't help any does it? Lol.**


	13. Distraction

**Song(s) Mentioned:**

 **Biggie - Big Poppa**

* * *

 **Clary**

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, time to wake up." I hear a destorted voice say.

I open my eyes slowly and roll over onto my right side. Jon is sitting on the edge of my bed with something in his hand.

"What is that?" I ask groggily.

"Oh something Jace brought over and ask me to give you earlier." He says as he sticks it on my nightstand. "What do you have planned today?"

"Jonny it's my summer break so I don't really make plans, I just go with the flow." I say and look at my clock, it reads 12:45 p.m., I point at it. "Is that right?"

"Yeah, you've basically slept the day away. Guess all that fun you had the other night is catching up to you." He says with a smile.

"Which night?" I ask simply, with my eyebrows furrowed together.

"The night you spent with Jace in the backyard." He says raising his eyebrows up and down.

"God not you too!" I say as I roll over on my back and pull the covers over my head. "Nothing happened, we just talked and ended up falling asleep. He said he was worried you'd kick his ass if he dropped me so he didn't even bother."

"Sounds like something more to me. But.." He says, his voice full of amusement. He pulls the blanket down from my face, smiling. "Okay if you say so, I just know what I saw."

"And exactly what do you think you saw?" I ask sarcastically.

"I seen him touch you and then you leaned right into him." He says matter-of-factly. "So are you two back together now?"

I sit up, grabbing a pillow and throw it at him. "No, we are _not_ back together. What is it with you and Izzy? Ya'll act like just cause we feel asleep outside it has to mean something, and all the comments and remarks the two of you have been making.." I say then groan.

He throws his hands up defensively. "Alright I just asked a question, no need to bite my head off, yesh."

"Sorry." I say nonchalantly, just to end this conversation. "Why did you want to know what I was doing today?"

He gives me a mischievous grin. "Well, I was thinking about going to the paintball park if you're up to it. We can even invite the gang, if you want."

I match his a mischievous grin with my own. "Oh you're on! Be prepared to go down big brother."

"You think so?" He scoffs.

"Oh I know so." I say as a take my right index finger pointing at him while moving it around in circles in front of his face.

He laughs. "We'll see who wins this round."

"I'm gonna get ready and then we'll see who's the bigger and better man." I say as I stand up in my bed and kick him lightly in his thigh.

He stands up with an evil grin and grabs my ankles, pulling my feet out from under me. "Bring it shorty."

"It's already been brought." I say quickly and kick at him. He dodges and I miss.

"You're dangerous." He says with a chuckle.

"Your point?" I ask with pride.

He stands there starring at me and I can tell he's trying to come up with an answer or a good come back, so I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs. I reach my hand out to him and he grabs it. He begins to pull me and causes me to slide off the bed, my feet hitting the floor first. He turns around and starts walking towards my door as I walk to my closet to grab a shirt.

"Do you want to invite the gang?" He asks.

I shrug, grab a white tank top, and turn to face him. He's standing in the doorway looking at me with the door pulled to him. "I don't care, it's up to you. I get to see them all the time, you don't."

He twitches his nose and thinks for a minute. "I'll ask them. Now hurry up so you can eat before we go."

"Did you cook me something?" I ask hopefully.

"Sure did." He says with a nod. "Tacos just like you like them."

I jump up once. "Yes! Your the best brother ever!"

"I know." He says smuggly, then shuts the door behind him.

I shake my head and start getting ready. I grab my paintball pants, boots, and other paintball gear, and put it in a duffel bag. Then I go to my dresser and grab a pair of black jean shorts to wear until I get there since I know it's hot out. I run in the bathroom and brush my teeth. Then I quickly strip out of my pajamas while throwing on my clothes and pull my hair back into a high bun. When I'm done I run downstairs to the kitchen and start to scarf down tacos. I smile when I think...

 _Just what I needed!_

* * *

 **Isabelle**

Since Clary was still asleep this morning when I went by, I decided I'd go see Simon. When I got to his apartment I had to knock on his door for five minutes before he answered. I got here about 10:30 and he's been acting shady the whole time. Come to think of it he's been acting shady for a little over a week now. He hasn't even tried to kiss me or even make a move since I've been here. No instead we've been sitting on this stupid couch watching some cartoon, that my little brother wouldn't even be watching, in complete silence. Every time I try to start a conversation he basically brushes it off and it's really working my-

 _I love it when you call me Big Poppa_

I laugh and pull out my phone.

 **Paintball park? War! Clary started it. -Jon**

 **I'm sure she did. Who's gonna be there? -Iz**

 **Just me and Clary right now. You're the first to answer. -Jon**

 **Ok. Sounds like fun. I might bring Simon with. -Iz**

 **Alright. Meet us there? -Jon**

 **Yep! -Iz**

 **Cool beans. See Ya! -Jon**

"Who was that?" Simon says.

I look at him while I throw both of my hands to my chest and act shocked, in all honesty I kind of am. "Oh you can speak. I thought you'd gone mute."

He raises an eyebrow at me and doesn't look amused. "Well?"

I roll my eyes. "It was Jon, he-"

"That's his ringtone for your phone?" He asks interrupting me.

"Yeah. So?" I say unfazed.

" _Big Poppa_? Really?" He asks angrily.

I chuckle. "Yeah. It's been his ringtone forever. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal? The big deal is you." He says standing up.

"What the hell are you talking about Simon?" I ask incrediously.

He scoffs. "Where do I start? Oh wait, I know. The ringtone, the-"

"Wait a minute, you can't be mad about a ringtone." I interrupt him while standing up. "Especially since this isn't the first time you've heard it."

He crosses his arms over his chest. "You're right but I didn't know it was him. And the way you two were dancing the other night when I showed up after I got off work-"

"Slow dancing. We were slow dancing cause nobody else wanted to cause they were to drunk." I retort. He's starting to really piss me off.

"Sure." He says incrediously. "But the way you two act, it just isn't right!"

"Are you kidding me? You're jealous of my relationship with Jon? A guy I've known literally all my life, is best friends with my brother, and who's sister is my best friend and like a sister to me? That's what's-"

"I know there's more to it than that!" He yells interrupting me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask suspiciously.

"Where were you last night?" He ask confidentally.

"I told you, I was at Clary's cause I didn't want to leave her alone." I explain. "She's going through something and I needed to be there."

"You didn't need to be, you wanted to be!" He yells. "And what are the odds that he was there?!"

"Who are you jealous of her or him?" I ask him in confusion. "And are you trying to say I have to chose between you and them?"

"I'm not jealous of anybody! And what I'm saying is you need to spend less time there, especially when he is!"

"You know what Simon, I'm not gonna do this shit with you!" I yell at him then start to walk to the door. "They've been in my life a hell of a lot longer than you have and I chose them! They're my family and nobody is gonna come between that."

"Fine then!" He snaps back.

I turn to look at him as I open the door. "You know, you've been acting shady since before Jon came in so I know there's more to this but I don't even care anymore. We're done!"

"Good!" He retorts.

"Good." I say simply and close the door behind me as I walk out.

Instead of taking the elevator, I take the stairs. I can't believe he had the stones to say that shit to me. Like I'd really chose him, somebody I've known for a year, over people that have been there since before I was born. People that are like my family for crying out loud. He's ridiculous! I don't need his shit and anybody that really cares about me wouldn't make me chose, they'd understand all of it. Oh I just, grrrr...

 _I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!_

* * *

 **Alec**

After Jon texted about going to the paintball park and told me Izzy was going to go, I asked him if he'd stop by our house and grab both of our gear since I was at work. I wouldn't miss much since it was nearly 1:45 and the shop closed at three today, since the boss man says he has to cut hours due to money problems. He wouldn't have 'money problems' if he'd quit taking all these expensive trips to France, Rio, and wherever else he goes. You can't make money when you are always closing up shop early or not opening it at all. I mean auto shops make a killing around here.

When Jace and I were in high school taking shop, his ninth grade and my tenth grade, we talked about becoming mechanics. Neither of us wanted to follow in our fathers' footsteps. My father, the doctor, was hardly ever home and when he was...he was stressed. Jace's father, Mr. Military man, was always dragging his family around before he retired. They were both good dads but we both just knew we didn't want that, that we wanted jobs that would allow us to have lives. Jace's plans didn't really work out but I did become an auto body mechanic, like I wanted.

Now as I pull up to the paintball park, I think...

 _It's time to have some fun!_

* * *

 **Jace**

I talked to Jon earlier today and without explaining why, I asked him if there was a way he could keep Clary busy for awhile. He agreed, even though he was suspcious, and I started to put the rest of my plan in motion.

I went to get everything I needed, then drove past their house. Since they were still home I kept driving. When I got home I went upstairs to my room, pulled a chair over to my window and waited. It was about 1:50-2 o'clock before I seen Jon's green truck pass by my house. There didn't seem to be anything in the bed of his truck so I waited a little longer to make sure they didn't come back for something they may have forgotten.

Thirty minutes later I ran downstairs, through the kitchen, out the garage, and jumped in my truck. I drove to Clary's house and carefully stashed the things I had bought earlier, in her garage. After I was finished I took my truck back home, parked it in the same spot as before, and walked back to Clary's house.

When I got there I used my key that I still have from when we were together; I basically lived here at one point and when I didn't it came in handy often. Then I went to work getting everything set up just the way I wanted it. Once I was done I stepped back to admire my handiwork and thought to myself...

 _I hope this works!_

* * *

 **Mrs Jace Wayland-Herondale don't kill me for the Sizzy for thing. Lol.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed!**

 **What do you think about Jon asking Clary to go paintballing after talking to Jace? Do you think he already had it planned or did he come up with it afterwards?**

 **What do you think Jace has planned? What do you think he's up to?**


	14. War

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SMUT. THIS WILL ALSO BE THE ONLY TIME I DO A WARNING, SINCE I'VE ALREADY POSTED IT AT THE TOP OF CHAPTER 1.**

* * *

 **Isabelle**

"This just doesn't seem fair to me." I say quietly.

"What are you talking about this time?" Clary asks in a whisper.

"All of it." I look around the corner and shoot Bat in the ass as he runs behind a pillar. "I mean where does he get off thinking he can he make me chose? _And_ why is it that it's guys against girls out here? It just isn't right."

"I thought you liked it when it was us against them?" Maia asks from the pillar across from me.

"I do but.." I groan.

"She's just aggravated so she's gonna complain about everything she can think of." Clary states matter-of-factly with her back against mine.

"That's not true." I say a little louder than I planned.

Paintballs start being shot our way and we duck down, even though we're behind these big pillars. I twist around to see Clary and she motions with her hand for us to stay low and follow, so we do. We creep along, slowly coming up to a low wall.

"I just don't see why he's jealous of you and Jon." I whisper really low.

"Maybe he was just having a bad day." Clary suggest.

"Or maybe-" Maia starts before I cover her mouth with my hand.

I point to the shadow stretched out along the ground then point up. We all exchange a smile, jump up, and start firing.

"Back-up, where the _hell_ is my back-up?" Jon yells as he tries to get away and is shooting back at us.

Alec and Bat come out of nowhere from each side and start shooting at us too, so we return fire as we run. Me and Maia get separated from Clary as we run behind a tin horn.

"We...have to...find...Clary." I manage to get out between breaths. We're both breathing hard.

Maia nods. "Yeah."

We sit there for a moment trying to catch our breaths and I start to get curious about what she was going to say a bit ago.

"Hey." I whisper as I look around. "What were you gonna say earlier?"

"When?" She yell-whispers.

"Before we got shot at." I say and look over to her. She's laying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows, looking out across the field with her gun in her hands.

"Oh." She pauses. "Maybe it's the way you and Jonathan act that has him upset."

"What are you talking about?" I ask curiously.

"Well, when Bat first introduce us I thought the two of you were together." She explains as she glances over at me.

"We act like two people that have know each other our whole lives." I say confidently.

Just then I hear a laugh. "Ya'll act like husband and wife."

"Yeah, you two act like Jace and Clary did." Maia says with certainty as she gets to her feet looking around.

"Hey!" The voice says sternly.

"No we don't." I say incredulously as I look around trying to find the voice.

"Yes ya'll do." Maia says matter-of-factly.

Just then Clary comes climbing out of one the tin-horns that was behind us.

"Have you been listening the whole time?" I ask in shock and disbelief.

"Well not the whole time. I was down there scoping out the boys." She says pointing in the direction of a slope. She flashes her evil grin. "Now come on, it's time to end this!"

Me and Maia start to follow Clary again. Sometimes I think her and Jonny take this to seriously. I mean these paintballs sting and bruise you sometimes, even with a bunch of padding. It is fun to come out here and shoot each other but they always turn it into, well...a war. But as I follow behind Clary to take the guys out, I start to wonder..

 _Do I have a thing for Jonathan?_

* * *

 **Alec**

After Bat and I saved Jon from the girls, the three of us ran behind some trees. I've always loved coming out here to the paintball park, especially when it's with the whole gang. The only two missing is Magnus and Jace. But Magnus is at work still and I doubt anybody invited Jace, they all probably think he's already left or leaving out today.

"Hey has anybody talked to Jace?" I ask quietly.

"I haven't seen him since the other night when he was rushing across the street to Jon and Clary's." Bat whispers while watching around a tree.

"I seen him earlier today." Jon admits while looking through his scope.

"Well did you talk to him?" I ask, pressing the subject.

He glances at me then returns his complete attention back to whatever he's watching through his scope. "He gave me something for Clary. But if you ask me he was acting kinda weird."

"Weird? Weird how?" Bat asks nonchalantly.

"Kinda jumpy I guess." Jon pauses for a few seconds. "Kinda sketchy."

"That is weird." Bat says suspiciously.

I wish Jace would've just opened his mouth and told Clary already so everybody else could know. I don't know what it is going to take to get Jace to hurry up and tell her. Maybe I can get my mom to file some sort of court order making him tell her. Oh, even one to get him to tell me why they split up. Is that even possible? Can-

"Okay this is the plan." Jon whispers breaking the silence and cutting into my thoughts. He motions for us to huddle together. "We cause a distraction then we attack while they're paying attention to it, we sneak up behind them."

Bat looks at him skeptically. "Are you sure that's going to work?"

"Yeah they'll probably expect something like that." I add in.

"I'm sure it will work. It's the girls-" Jon starts but doesn't get to finish before he yells.

The three of us are being attacked. You can hear the pfft, pfft, pfft, of the paintballs being fired out of the guns. We're surrounded and I can hear Clary calling out orders to 'take the bastards down' and Izzy yelling 'no mercy sucka's' and Maia laughing.

We start firing back and with in a few seconds I can't see. They've covered my face protector in hot pink - Izzy's, bright green - Clary's, and bright orange - Maia's and I go down; that's how we play, that's our version of being killed.

"I'm hit, I'm hit!" Jon yells.

Somebody touches me. "Jon?"

"No, Bat. I've been down for awhile." He says with a chuckle.

I chuckle. "Me too."

"Do you think he'll ever learn not to underestimate them? Especially after he's provoked his sister?" He asks, his voice full of wonder.

"I doubt it." I say with a sigh. "And he's always provoked her and Izzy so that will never change."

"Do you think it's safe yet?" He pauses. "It sounds like Jon's screaming from a far enough distance."

I raise my mask up just enough to see that Clary is standing straddle of Jon, who's laying down screaming for help and mercy, and all three girls are shooting him.

"Yeah it's safe. You've got to see this!" I say as I sit up laughing at the sight.

Bat laughs and stands up. "Dude, we've gotta go save him."

I stand up. "Yeah but it looks they have bragging rights again." I say as we start to walk towards them.

"I know. This makes the fourth time in a row." He say exasperatedly.

I nodded. And I think to myself. _One day something like this is going to cause a lawsuit._ One of us, probably Jon, or one of our sisters, is going to attack someone thinking they're part of our gang and they're gonna get sued.

Hey maybe I should have became a lawyer like my mom instead of an auto body mechanic. She works normal hours unless court goes over, and she's stressed sometimes but for the most part she's happy. Maybe I could go to law school. But I do love what I do. But lawyers do make good money.

 _What can I do?_

* * *

 **Clary**

After us girls won the paintball war and the boys admitted defeat, we all made our way to the parking lot. I told Jon I was just going ride how with Izzy. She needed me plus I wanted to talk to her alone and that's just how we work. While the others stood around talking, we got in her car and started to head home. After a few minutes I finally broke the silence by telling her to start at the top and we'd work our way down.

We talked about how she really felt about Simon and she said that she really wasn't hurting to much about breaking up with him but the reason for it was ridiculous. That there had to be another reason for the way he acted cause he'd been acting shady even before Jon came in. She said he had started to act like Raphael did before we found out that he was moving. I told her maybe Simon was planning to go back home since he had his degree now and that could be why he was acting that way, but neither of us could be sure. I suggested maybe she should talk to him about it but she was adamant that she wasn't going to go begging for answers.

We talked about how she could very well have deeper feelings for Jon but always pushed them aside or mistaken them for something else altogether. I even reminded her of the crush she use to have on him when we were little kids. She admitted that she didn't know, so I told her that she needed to sit down and really think about it. I informed her that no matter what conclusion she came to I'd still love her just the same as I always have. I've always known the two of them had a chemistry about them. I never said anything about it or pushed cause I wasn't sure if I was the only one seeing it so I put it down as wishful thinking.

When we got home it was after 7 o'clock. I told her I'd come stay the night with her and we could talk some more but she said she just needed to think this through, and it was something she was going to have to do on her own. She said I wouldn't be biased and I laughed at her. Then we hugged and said good night.

I walked across the street and up to my front door. Just like usual, I turned around to see her at her front door looking at me, we waved and walked inside shutting the doors behind us. It's like a ritual with us I guess.

I walked in the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the refrigerator. I twisted the top off and got a drink.

"Jon? Are you home?" I yell a little loudly. I didn't bother to see if his truck was outside, I know Alec's wasn't. I shrug when there's no answer and begin to climb the stairs. _I guess they're at Bat and Maia's_. I tell myself.

I get to my bedroom, open the door, and flip on the light switch. I gasp and it feels like my heart stops.

"Holy shit!" I say out loud to myself.

On my floor lies a blanket with chips, dips, and two six-packs of beer. But that's not what shocks me the most, there sits Jace on my bed smiling. He looks like he may have been asleep.

I shake my head to make sure I'm not imaging this but it's real. "What are you doing here?"

He stands up and walks towards me. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay but what are you doing here?" I ask again, still in shock and a little confused.

He laughs and grabs my hands. "You already asked that. Come here."

I let him guide me over to the blanket. "Jace I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little freaked out right now. I mean you are suppose to be gone, you should have left earlier, they're going to have you arrested for going AWOL. You're in my house, who let you in? Are you running? What's going on? Wha-"

"Clary your rambling." He says with a laugh and interrupting me. "I'll explain everything."

I stare at him with an incredulous look. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Here." He smiles, bends down and pulls an envelope out from under the blanket and hands it to me. "It's in case you want or even need proof."

I look at the envelope and then back at him. "What is it?"

"It's a letter that states that I was given the 'Convenience of The Government/Secretarial Authority' from the Army." He explains.

"Okay but what does any of that mean?" I ask confused even more now. I've never heard of this. _Is it a medal or something?_ I ask myself.

"It means I was given an honorable discharge." He pauses. "I'm home for good Clary and I wanted you to know before everybody else." He says with a smile and his arms outstretched.

"That's great Jace!" I say with a smile as I throw my arms around him; hugging him.

He chuckles as he hugs me back. "There's more."

Still smiling I step back, pulling arms away from each other. "More? How could there be more?"

He leans down and cradling my face with his hands. "I'm back for you. Now there's no more distance, no more short visits, and no more worrying." He says softly.

I shake my head slightly and just as I'm about to take a step back to pull my face free from his hands, he covers my lips with his own and I gasps. As his tongue slides across my lips and into my mouth, my mind goes blank. I can't remember why I was about to back away and I start kissing him back, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his neck with my heart racing. The kiss starts off tender yet fierce, then he moves his right hand behind my neck as his tongue flicks across my bottom lip causing me to tremble and moan from his touch. I lean into him, deepening our kiss; which is now rough and demanding. I can feel not only my yearning for him but his yearning for me too. I bite his bottom lip as he bites my top lip and he groans. I feel whole, like my world is complete now, and nothing else matters but him. I slide my left hand into his hair and tug on it slightly as our tongues glide against each other in battle. He grabs the back of my thighs, squeezing while pulling up on them, I jump up and wrap them around his waist, locking my ankles behind his back as I lock my arms tighter around the back of his neck and ball my hand up tight in his hair causing him to groan again. His groan drives me crazy, I just want to rip his clothes off right here. He begins to carry me to the bed, kissing me passionately with me returning it equally, if not more. He crawls onto the bed, laying us down gently with my arms and my legs still wrapped around him and I squeeze them tighter as I pull him closer to me on the way down. His left hand slides under my shirt and up my body; from my hip, across my stomach, to my ribs, and finally stopping at my right breast as he squeezes it firmly. And my left hand is at the back of his head holding his face down to mine as my right hand, now under the sleeve of his tank top, wanders over the soft skin of his back and shoulders. I've been missing and dreaming about this for so long.

"Stop." I say into his mouth and unwrap myself from him completely. Stopping us, stopping _me_ abruptly.

He freezes and pulls his face back just enough to see mine. "Why?" He asks in a husky voice.

He leans down, placing a hot wet kiss on the hollow spot of my collarbone. "Jace, we can't, I can't." I manage to moan out as his tongue glides up my neck and I'm trembling. He knows exactly what he's doing, and I know exactly why he's doing it. This has always worked for him before, I'd always give in to him.

He pushes himself up onto his hands, pulling his chest away from mine. "What's wrong?" He croaks.

"I just can't do this." I say as I maneuver my way out from under him. I get up off the bed and stand on the floor with back to him. "I'm glad you're home for good but I think you should go."

He grabs my arm and turns me to him. He's standing by the bed starring at me. "If you're worried about us rushing to get back where we were, we can slow it down...I can slow it down."

I turn my face from him. "It's not that. Please, just go home."

"Clary, what is it then?" He asks as he puts his hand under my chin turning my face back to him.

" _Please_ , just go." I beg.

He drops his left hand from my chin and his right hand from my arm, looking at me sadly and shaking his head softly. "I don't understand but I'll go home if you want me to."

"I do." I say quietly. I put my head down so now I'm looking at the lower half of his body. "You need to."

He starts to take a step then stops for a minute before he starts walking away. I hear my door shut and I throw myself on my bed, barring my face in my pillows. I start to cry. How could I allow myself to do that? How could I let us be in a situation to hurt him again? _That was stupid, STUPID!_ I yell at myself. He felt so good though. I felt whole. Damn it, it doesn't matter how you feel! What matters is him! He deserves better! He deserves someone that hasn't failed him! Oh but it was amazing. Stop that! I yell at myself...

 _You've got to stop this!_

* * *

 **Jace**

I walked slowly out of Clary's room, down the stairs, through the living room, out the front door, and down her block, hoping that she'd run out and stop me but she never did. Nothing stopped me until I got to my front door. I walked inside, up the stairs and went straight to my closet. I opened the trunk, pulled out the box again and opened it.

Now as I lay here on my back in my bed, I keep looking through it. I've been rereading all the letters she sent me while I was gone and looking at the pictures she sent with them. She wrote me everyday and always kissed them with her favorite rose colored lipstick; she said it was so I would always have her kisses. She also sprayed the envelopes with her favorite body spray, cucumber-melon; she said it was so I'd have something better to smell than stinky guys and it would be like she was always there with me. They still smell like her, in fact since I opened the box my whole room smells of her.

All of it is making my mind wander. I really can't figure it out. One minute she was there and the next she was gone. She said she couldn't handle the worrying but I'm back now. She said she couldn't handle the distance and short visits anymore but she knows I'm back. Did I do something wrong? I couldn't have or she would have told me, she's never had a fear of telling me if I did something wrong. Right? Did I move to fast? No I couldn't have done that either cause she was into it just as much as I was. Wasn't she? Why did she stop us? Maybe I did move to quick. Maybe I need to show her I'm not going anywhere. Will that work? I'd do anything for her. Doesn't she know that? I have got to get her back. I want her. No, I _need_ her. So...

 _What do I do?_

* * *

 **Hope you all have enjoyed this chapter! ;) Muah!**

 **Bet you all thought the box he had was a ring box, didn't ya's? Lol. What did you think of THIS chapter? Bwahaha**


	15. Magnus' Party

**Song(s) Mentioned:**

 **Hinder - Lips Of An Angel**

* * *

 **Alec**

After I got off work, I went home to clean up and change out of my work clothes. Then I headed to Jace's house. I knocked on his front door and his mom answers it.

"Hi, Celine. Is Jace here?" I ask politely.

She steps aside and lets me in, shutting the door behind me. "He's in the backyard by the pool." She smiles sadly. "Did something happen yesterday?"

"Not that I know of." I confess. "Why?"

"He's been acting like somethings bothering him all day." She says concernedly.

I give her a small smile. "I'll see what I can do."

She smiles a half smile. "Thank you Alec. I appreciate it."

"Anytime." I say thoughtfully.

I walk through the living room into the dining room and out the sliding glass door into the backyard. There's Jace, laid out in a lounge chair by the pool with sunglasses on. As I get closer I can see a small cooler beside him and he has a beer in his hand. He really doesn't seem like anything is bothering him though.

"Hey man." I greet him as I sit down in the lounge chair on his right, the further of the two from the door. "What are doing?"

He turns his head towards me and holds his beer up some. "Drinking and thinking. You?"

"Just got off work a bit ago, so I figured I'd come hang out with you." I say with a shrug. "You do still owe me a talk, ya know?"

He grunts and looks back to the pool. Now I know somethings up. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why what happened?" I ask concernedly.

"Don't think I want to talk about that either." He looks over at me. "I've got a lot on my mind Alec. Sorry."

"Well maybe if you told me what it was I could help." I say reassuringly.

"I doubt that." He says and I catch a hint of pain in his voice now.

"You'll never know unless you try." I say as I grab a beer from the cooler between us. "And I've got the rest of the day."

"I told Clary last night." He says simply. He gets a drink of his beer and faces the pool again. "And, well..."

He leaves the explanation hanging. After a moment of silence I can't handle it anymore.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" I ask cautiously.

"Apparently it didn't work." He answers vaguely.

"What didn't work?" I ask confused with my eyebrows furrowed together.

"It didn't work to get her back. I mean it did for a little while but then it was gone, she was gone." He chugs his beer and grabs another one.

"You want her back? I mean, you're actually trying to get her back?" I blurt out. I'm still confused and a little excited that he is in fact trying to get her back. But I have to make absolutely certain that I'm hearing it right before I get to excited.

He pulls his sunglasses off and looks at me like I'm crazy. "Of course I am Alec. I've never stopped. It was just hard when I was never around and when I was, she seemed to be M.I.A."

"Oh this is good, this is real good." I say allowing just a hint of my excitement to show. Inside I'm screaming. HELL YEAH!

"Okay Alec, are you gonna tell me what you're talking about? Or do I need to go get you a straight jacket?" He asks nonchalantly.

"Dude, I've been working with Izzy to get you two back together." I take a drink of my beer. "Why do you think I was so determined for you to tell me why y'all split up? Izzy's been working on Clary about it too."

He sits up straight and a smile starts to form. "You mean to tell me y'all are gonna help me?"

I laugh. "Man come on, I wouldn't have pushed like I did for an answer if I wasn't up to something."

"To be honest, I thought you were just being nosy." He admits. "But it might be harder than even you thought."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused again.

"When she broke up with me, she said it was cause she couldn't handle the distance, the short visits, and all the worrying. But last night..." He shakes his head. "Last night she was happy at first, she even kissed me back when I kissed her. But then as things started to go further she stopped it and told me to go home."

"Do you think it could've been shock?" I ask. That could be it. "I mean, maybe she was still reeling from the news and that's why she stopped."

"I don't know." He says as he stands up. He shakes his head. "I really don't know."

I stand up next to him and chug the rest of my beer down just as something hits me. "Well she's told Izzy she let you down and all of us numerous times that you deserve better. What does that mean?"

"She told me the same thing the night she broke up with me. I've always figured it was because she couldn't handle me being gone so much." He chugs down the rest of his beer. "If only my father hadn't been there and signed me up for four years, maybe things would've been different. If-"

"Hey." I interrupt him. "We can't change the past."

"Yeah but you know I didn't want to go, hell everybody did. But he pressed me cause I didn't go straight to college. Because I took that time off and cause..." He pauses for a moment, dropping his head down. "As he put it, I was being lazy and wasting my life. I just wish I had fought him harder on it."

"Come on." I say as I throw my arm over his shoulder and start leading him towards the house. "We'll figure it out. In the meantime, we need to get ready. Magnus is throwing a little party at his apartment tonight, since he doesn't have to work tomorrow."

"Is Clary going to be there?" He asks hopefully with a small smile forming just at the edge of his lips.

"I'm pretty sure she is, it's Magnus' party after all." I say with a laugh and he laughs too.

Things seem to be getting a little simpler on the matter of Jace and Clary. Now all we have to do is figure out what is going on with Clary. In the meantime, I'll just keep putting them together as much as possible. Like tonight at the party. Yep...

 _This is going to be fun_!

* * *

 **Jace**

Oh, I can't believe Alec and apparently Izzy are going to help me get Clary back. I honestly didn't expect it, especially from Izzy. Since I've been in this time, she hasn't really said a whole lot to me. I know I pissed her off at The Spot when I started that fight, I saw that clearly. But then again, she has been busy when we are around each other.

"Hey Alec, I thought you said she'd be here." I say as I scan Magnus' living room that he's turned into a dance floor.

"I don't see Izzy either." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Let's go ask Magnus. He's in the dining room getting drinks."

I follow Alec through the crowd of people, a lot of which I don't know. _This is a small party?_ I ask myself. I thought small party meant just maybe a dozen people. But then again this is Magnus I'm talking about.

As we come up on the bar, that divides the dining room from the kitchen, I can see Bat and Maia talking to Magnus as he's pulling bottles out from under his bar.

"Hey Mags have you seen the girls?" Alec asks as he wraps his arms around Magnus' waist.

Magnus looks over his shoulder. "No, I don't think they've made it yet." He looks back down at the drinks he's making and shrugs. "They're probably just running late."

Alec looks back at me. "More than likely a wardrobe malfunction."

Someone nudges me in my right side. "So I see you're still here. When do you go back?"

I look over and see Bat. Maia is standing in front of him and he has his left arm wrapped around her shoulder while she holds his hand across her chest, as they both stand there looking at me.

I shrug. "I forgot to-"

"You forgot to go back?" Maia asks incredulously, interrupting me. "How could you forget to go back?"

Alec and I laugh. "No I didn't forget to go back. I was gonna surprise ya'll, so...SURPRISE!" I say dramatically. "I'm home for good!"

Bat looks at me skeptically. "Are you pranking us, or did you get kicked out?"

"Neither, I swear." I say with my hand over my heart. It's something our gang started years ago to show we were being sincere and telling the truth. "I got an honorable discharge."

"Well that's great!" Bat yells in enthusiastically. He moves his arm off of Maia and hugs me. "Welcome home man!"

Maia chuckles. "Yeah, welcome back!"

"Well this is cause to celebrate." Magnus says. He climbs up on the bar and stands up. "HEY EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP! OUR GOOD FRIEND, JACE HERONDALE, CORRECTION...PRIVATE FIRST CLASS JACE HERONALE HAS JUST INFORMED US THAT HE IS HOME FOR GOOD! NOW LET'S SHOW HIM SOME LOVE!"

Everybody starts whooping and hollaring. I hear a few congratulation's. They all raises there drinks in the air then bring them down and take a drink.

"Thanks Magnus but you didn't have to do all that." I say with a chuckle as I look at him. He's still standing on the bar.

He jumps down, landing right in front of me, and hugs me. "Yes, yes I did. Now what do you want to drink? This party is now about you!"

"Jack and Coke if you got it." I say shaking my head with a smile. It really is good to have such great friends.

"If I've got it?" He asks dramatically. "You must be crazy. If I don't have it, Biscuit doesn't let me hear the end of it."

I give a small laugh. "I bet."

He mixes the drink and hands it to me. All of my friends, that are standing around me, are smiling and talking. I take a drink and my mind starts to wander.

Where is Clary? I don't really feel like celebrating without her. I'd really like to celebrate with her and the entire gang. Wait, Jon isn't here either. Maybe they're all riding together. Maybe somethings wrong. No, if something was wrong someone would've at least let Alec know. So...

 _When is she gonna get here?_

* * *

 **Clary**

"See what you can do, cause she won't listen to me." Jon says as Izzy walks through the front door. He has his hands leaned on the arm of the couch I'm sitting on, and I'm looking at the television with the remote in my hand.

"What are you talking about?" She asks him sounding confused.

"She wants to be a couch potato instead of going to Magnus' party." He says and I sneak a peek at him from the corner of my eye, he's looking at her instead of me now. Good maybe she'll distract him enough that he'll leave me alone.

"What?! Clary you're going to Magnus' party." She demands. "We've never missed one and he'd be crushed if we did."

"I didn't say _ya'll_ couldn't go Izzy, I just said I didn't feel up to it tonight." I explain as I glance up at her.

Izzy plops down on the couch next to me and Jon climbs over the arm plopping down on my left. Then they both put their heads on my shoulders.

I snicker. "You two are acting like children."

"And you're being stubborn." Jon says simply.

"Yeah, what's this really about?" Izzy asks with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"I just don't feel up to a party." I retort.

"And why not?" Jon asks incredulously.

"I feel drained. I think I got to much sun at the beach today." I lie. " _So,_ I'm just going to stay home and relax. But ya'll really should go."

"Are you sure? I could stay and keep you company." Jon says assuredly.

"No you should go have fun Jonny. I'll be fine." I insist. "Besides I'll probably be asleep in no time, so I wouldn't be much company anyway."

"Okay." Jon say hesitantly. "Well, if you need anything let me know. Or if you change your mind, you know where to go."

I roll my eyes at him. "Well, duh."

He stands up reluctantly, bends down and kisses my head. "I love you Clarissa!

"I love you too Jonathan! Be careful!" I reply as he starts to walk to the door.

After Jon and I say our goodbyes and he leaves, I feel Izzy shift of the couch. I look over at her, she has her arms crossed over her chest. She looks confused and a little upset.

"What's wrong?" I ask concernedly, my eyebrows furrowed together.

"I should be asking you that." She retorts quickly. _This can't be good_. I think to myself.

"Nothings wrong, I just don't feel up to partying tonight." I say trying to reassure her.

"And why not?" She asks incredulously. "And don't give me that, you were at the beach all day shit you gave Jonny. He may have forgotten but I know that, _that_ has never stopped you before."

I look back to the television. "You know I was at the beach all day, you were there. We haven't been home for more than an hour and a half, so you don't think that I couldn't I just be-"

"No! I do not. We've spent entire days at the beach and got home with less time than that and still went out. " She says matter-of-factly while interrupting me. "Plus you were acting off all day, so why don't you just tell me what's really going on."

I sigh and look over at her. "Jace is back for good. He told me last night."

Her eyes go wide. "Last night? When?"

I pull my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them as I do. "After we got home from the paintball park. I went upstairs and..."

She turns her body towards me and sits crisscrossed on the couch. "And what?" She asks as she motions for me to continue with her hand.

I groan. "He was in my bedroom, on my bed and he told me."

"Okay, so what's the big deal? This is good right?" She asks with a smile.

"Yes and no. I mean, I'm glad he's home and doesn't have to go back but.." I pause. "I kissed him Izzy. I kissed him and I started to...I almost...GOD! I sho-"

"Seriously! Do you think you two will get back together now?" She questions as she starts rocking back and forth on the couch. "Oh this is so exciting!"

"No Izzy, this doesn't change anything." I say as I lay my head down in her lap, and she stops her rocking. "I shouldn't have let that happened, I screwed up."

She strokes my hair from my scalp down my back, and doesn't say anything. We sit there like that for a few minutes in complete silence; me staring at the wall with my head in her lap as she runs her hand along my hair.

"So have you figured out how you feel about Jon? If you feel anything more that is." I say quietly, breaking the silence and making sure the subjects changed.

"No I still haven't figured it out." She laughs softly. "I guess we're both a mess huh?"

I turn my face to look up at her. "Hey, we can be messes together."

She smiles down at me. "Yeah and there's nobody I'd rather be a mess with."

I smile up at her. "Ditto."

She taps my back a couple of times with her hand. "So what are we gonna watch?"

"Izzy you really should go to the party and have fun. If you don't Magnus is going to be pissed at us both." I tell her with certainty, as I sit back up.

"He'll live. There's always other parties." She says confidentially.

"Iz, I'm serious I want you to go to that party and have a blast." I say sternly. "I just need time alone to think, okay?"

"What about being messes together?" She asks putting a hand on her hip. I laugh to myself.

"We'll be messes together tomorrow, I promise." I say as I put my hand over my heart. "I'll still be a mess then I can guarantee it."

She leans in to hug me and I hug her back. "Tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow." I say into her hair with a smile.

She pulls back, stands up, and slowly makes her way to the front door. She stops and looks over her shoulder at me. "I hope we're not still a mess in a couple of days cause I really want us to have a good Fourth of July."

"Me too." I say and she walks out the front door, closing it behind her.

I look back to the television and shake my head. I stand up, set the remote on the coffee table and walk upstairs to my bedroom. I go straight to my nightstand and pick up the manila envelope Jonny sat there yesterday. I open it, inside is a cd case and a letter. I pull the contents out and place the cd case on my nightstand. I open the letter and read it.

 _My Dearest Clary,_

 _I wanted to let you know that yesterday at the beach and last night in your backyard was the best time I've had in a long time. I've really missed just spending time with you. I've missed talking to you. Hell, I've missed you and everything about you. You have always been my everything and_ _nothing_ _has ever changed that. So I made this cd for you, hoping that maybe you'll understand how I feel when you listen to it._

 _Always & Forever Yours,_

 _Jace_

 _P.S. I have a surprise for you! But you'll have to wait until the next time I see you to find out what it is._

I could taste tears in the back of my throat as I read the letter. I set it down as a tear falls down from my eye, hitting my hand. I look down at the cd case and pick it up. As I sit down on my bed, I bring it up to my chest and hold it against my heart. His words still ringing in my head 'nothing has ever changed that.' Well...

 _I know how._

* * *

 **Isabelle**

On my way to Magnus' I kept going over and over, mine and Clary's conversation in my head. Why hasn't Jace being home for good changed anything? She admitted that she kissed him and well basically, that she nearly had sex with him. That changes everything. Right? Maybe I should just give her time to adjust to him being home, and what better way than to plan activities where they'll both be there. I can do that. That isn't pushing her...well, technically.

When I got to Magnus' apartment and parked my car, I could hear the music blasting from way out on the sidewalk. I walked upstairs and opened the door. As I scanned the room I could see Bat and Maia dancing, Alec and Magnus making out in a chair that was pushed in a corner, and then I spotted Jace talking to Jon; both of them leaning against the bar with a _Red Solo Cup_ in their hands.

I walk over to them and lightly slap Jace upside the back of his head.

"Hey!" He yells incredulously as he jumps and looks at me. Jon laughs at him. "What the hell was that for?"

I put my right hand on my hip. "You not telling us you were home for good sooner then last night."

Jace's eyes widen slightly, and Jon raises his eyebrows while looking at the back of Jace's head before he looks at me.

"Last night? Izzy, he just told us tonight." Jon says, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"No he-" I begin.

"I wanted to tell Clary before I told anybody else." Jace says interrupting me.

Jon smiles a bright toothy smile. "Really."

"I told you so." I say as I flash my told you so smile at him, my hand still on my hip.

"Okay, now that all that's cleared up. Where is she?" Jace ask as he glances behind me and then around the rooms.

"Oh, she's worn out from the beach today." Jon chimes in.

Jace looks at me skeptically. "Hmm."

I shrug. "We were in the sun basically all day long and didn't get back long before it was time to leave."

"Maybe she's just avoiding Jace." Jon says jokingly.

I walk around in front of him, my eyes narrowed at him the whole way. "Maybe she's avoiding you."

Jon and Jace chuckle. "It wouldn't be the first time she's done that." Jace says teasing Jon.

"Yeah, like when she got her first tattoo in high school and then avoided you cause you said you were gonna kick her ass." I add in with a chuckle.

"That tattoo was huge." He tries to explain himself, as I take his cup and kill his drink.

"It wasn't that big and it took us forever to get it perfect." Jace says with a laugh.

"Not that big?" Jon stretches his arms out completely. "It took up the entire inside of her right calf."

"It's a three inch tall cross, that sticks into a one inch tall heart, that has a ribbon coming out of it that wraps up and around the top of the cross with our names in it." Jace says and he points down at the inside of his right calf. "Remember I got it too."

Jon scoffs. "I know and I think you both needed your asses kicked for it. You're not suppose to get tattoos your sophomore year of high school."

I clear my throat. "Excuse me Jonathan, but I seem to remember _you_ getting your first one freshman year." I point down to his left leg; he has a five inch dagger going through a heart all wrapped in barbwire with a ribbon that has 'FAMILY' written in it. "So you have no room to talk."

Jon throws his hands up defensively. "Alright I get the point. In all honesty what pissed me off is she's my little sister and I wasn't there when she got it, like I wanted to be."

"Dude if we had know that, we would've taken you with us." Jace admits. "We went to the same guy that did yours. You know-"

"Bongo's." I interrupt him just so I can finish for him.

They both turn to look at me. "What? Remember he's the same guy that's done mine, Clary's, Alec's, and the two Magnus has."

"Two?" Jon and Jace say simultaneously.

I nod. "Clary and I only talked him into one, and the second one he decided that on his own."

"Okay, I know about the one by his shoulder that says 'Fearless' in Chinese." Jace says.

"Yeah, but what's the other?" Jon asks curiously.

"It says 'Angel' when he's standing and 'Devil' when he's upside down." I explain.

They look at each other then back to me expectantly. "Where?" They ask in unison.

"It's on his lower back just above his-"

"Okay, I don't need to hear anymore." Jon says quickly, interrupting me. Him and Jace are both shaking their heads.

"Dirty minds." I say with a laugh. "It's above his tailbone. The same spot my chain of roses are and Clary's cross with wings are."

"Oh." Jace says as Jon says, "Good."

"So which one did you two talk him into?" Jace asks curiously.

"Do you really have to ask?" I ask with a sly grin.

"Well, they both seem like something ya'll would pick for yourselves. So, yeah I guess I do." Jace says matter-of-factly.

"The 'Angel - Devil' one, of course." I say proudly.

Jace shakes his head slightly with a smile. "I should have known.

"Which one of you picked it out?" Jace asks.

"Clary spotted it and pointed it out. And we both liked it, so we talked Mag-"

Just then "Lips Of An Angel - Hinder" comes on and Jon grabs me by the hand, interrupting me.

"Come on Izzy, it's time to dance." Jon says enthusiastically.

I look at him incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Sure the hell am." He says with a big grin. "Now come on!"

Jace laughs as I let Jon pull me out to the dance floor. I wrap my arms up around his neck, and Jon wraps an arm around my neck and slides the other around my waist as we start dancing.

 _My girl's in the next room Sometimes I wish it was you_

I feel him staring so I look up at his face and he's smiling down at me. He winks and I laugh. We start to sing along with the rest of the song. The further along into the song the more my heart seems to race. Had it always done that and I just not notice? What was going on? I've known him all my life. And yeah I had a crush on him when we were younger, but I never thought anything more into it after that. Is it possible that I did and just suppressed it? But he's my best friends brother. So wouldn't that be wrong? She did say she didn't think there was anything wrong with it if I did and she even seemed a little excited about it. But do I have stronger feelings for him? And if I do...

 _Does he have them for me too?_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Still loving the reviews! Muah!**


	16. It's A Dirty World

**Song(s) Used or Mentioned:**

 **Johnny Cobbler - Take Me On Your Buggy**

 **Jawga Boyz - Ridin' High**

 **Jawga Boys featuring Lenny Cooper and D. Trash - All The Girls Wanna Ride Remix**

 **Rehab - Bartender (Whole Gang sings)**

 **The Lacs - God Bless A Country Girl**

* * *

 **Clary**

When I woke up from a restless sleep this morning all I wanted to do was find a distraction. So I went about my morning routine of brushing my teeth and hair, since I didn't know what I wanted to do yet I stayed in my pajamas. I went down stairs for coffee and something to eat.

After I was finished I looked out in the garage and seen Jon's truck wasn't there so I looked across the street at Izzy's. There wasn't a single vehicle there and it was raining. I shrugged, figuring they must have stayed at Magnus' or since it was already after 9 a.m. that maybe they had all gone out for the day.

I decided since nobody was around that I'd just sprawl out across the couch and watch _Empire_ on _Netflix_. I love that show, especially _Cookie Lyon_! She's a beast and does whatever she has to for her family, which kind of reminds me of myself honestly. I also love all the music. To me the whole show is just powerful and so are all the main characters in their own way.

I hear a door shut and sit up to see Jon walking towards the kitchen, in the same clothes he had on last night when he left.

"Late night?" I yell just in case he has a hangover.

He groans as he stops and looks over at me. "You missed one hell of a party little sister."

I kneel in the couch and lean against the back of it with my elbows. "Oh well. Do you have a hangover from it?"

"No." He says shaking his head. "Izzy kept stealing all my damn drinks from me."

"Well, if you don't have a hangover from it then it wasn't to great." I say laughing at him. "Did Izzy get shitfaced?"

"I'm telling Magnus what you said about his party." He says pointing at me. "And to answer your question, no she didn't. I don't know how she didn't, but she didn't."

"Well then, what was she doing with your drinks?" I ask confused and curiously.

"I seen her drink some of them and I honestly don't have a clue what she did with the rest." He says with a shrug. "Now I'm gonna go take a shower and change clothes, see you in a few."

As he starts to walk away, I lay back down on the couch laughing at him, and there's a knock on the front door as it opens. In walks Izzy with a smile on her face, but she's wearing a pair of purple shorts and a hot pink shirt which is completely different from what she was wearing last night; a red tube top and a black crushed-velvet skirt.

"Well somebody's in a good mood." I say with amusement while smiling at her; she's bouncing as she walks to the couch.

"So." She says simply as she lifts my feet. She sits down and lays my legs across her lap.

I narrow my eyes at her. "What did you do? Or should I ask what happened?"

"Why do you think I did anything or that anything happened?" She asks with a laugh.

I shake my head slightly, my eyes still narrowed at her. "Okay spill."

"There's nothing to spill about." She says confidentially.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, I know you're lying about something." I say just as confidentially as she did.

She smiles. "All in good time my friend, all in good time." She says, making sure she says the last 'all in good time' slowly.

I stare at her for a moment. "I have a feeling I should be worried."

"Oh hush." She says as she slaps my thigh playfully. "What are you watching?"

"I was watching _Empire_ until Jon came in." I explain.

"You've already watched every episode about a dozen times each." She says dramatically.

"So." I say with a shrug. "I like it and nobody was around so I had to do something."

"Well what do you want to do now?" She asks enthusiastically.

I give her a mischievous grin. "You'll have to wait til Jon gets down."

We stay in the same position we were in as we watch another episode of Empire before Jon comes in and sits on the other side of Izzy.

I wait until he gets completely comfortable. "OOHHH Big Brother." I say childishly.

He leans up and gives a 'are you serious' look. "What is it Little Sister?"

"Take me on your buggy!" I say with a huge grin.

"Oh have mercy." Izzy says with a laugh.

Jon gives me a grin that's just as big as mine. "Get ready." He says simply.

I jump up and literally run up the stairs. About midway, I stop.

"Izzy!" I yell down to her. "Come on!"

"I'm coming!" She yells back.

I finish running up the stairs and into my room. I grab my black bikini and a pair of blue jean booty cutters, and quickly get them thrown on. I grab a hair tie off my bathroom counter before Izzy appears in my room, smiling.

With a smile I point at the dresser drawer that is designated for her stuff at my house. "Get dressed and meet me in the truck."

"Bossy ass." She says with chuckle.

I grab my IPod off my nightstand; it was sitting beside the cd Jace made me and I still haven't listened too.

Izzy comes out the bathroom in her black bikini and black jean booty cutters. "Ready. Oh and I call shotgun."

We rush down stairs and jump in Jon's truck. I reach up front between the backseats and plug in my IPod as we wait for Jon.

He climbs in the truck, wearing a pair of his holey blue jeans and a black tank top. As we start down the street, I pull up my 'MUDDIN' PLAYLIST' and push play. First song to start 'Take Me On Your Buggy by Johnny Cobbler' and we all start singing to it.

 _They be like Shoe_  
 _What_  
 _Can you take me on your buggy_  
 _You know why everybody likes muddin'_  
 _And all I need is for a lady to come up to me_  
 _You, you, and you that be ready for muddin'_  
 _Gate a head up front its a country ride_  
 _I take you down the trail see some shooting stars_  
 _tonight_  
 _And ain't no body got a buggy that's as big as_  
 _mine_  
 _Except for bubba but he's way out over yonder_  
 _bubba_

Izzy takes her finger and pokes Jon in the cheek and we all start laughing.

"Okay next." Jon says laughing.

I roll my eyes and lean forward to grab my IPod. As I click on the next song 'Ridin' High by Jawga Boyz' and we all start singing.

 _Hook: (8)_  
 _We jack em up_  
 _then we ridin' high_

Now Jon and Izzy both look to me cause they know what's next, my verse.

 _Jawga Boyz we riding high_  
 _We back in the jacked up trucks_  
 _Ridin' on 44s mud on the doors_  
 _and our plan is to get stuck_  
 _on the phone call up the boyz_  
 _let them all know to bring them toys_  
 _got a wench on the front if you need tow_  
 _and straight pipes that make some noise_  
 _yeah_

WHAT THE FUCK? Jon pulls his truck up along the curve in front of Jace's house and I stop. I watch as Jace jumps in the backseat with me, he's wearing a pair of holey blue jeans and a black tank top just like Jon.

I lean forward and look at Izzy, she's looking at me smiling so I shoot her a dirty look. I turn to look at Jon who he grinning as he glances at me, so I give him a dirty look. Then I pinch them both, grab my IPod and change the song again. I can't help but feel like they set this up as I set my IPod back down. If they did...

 _What are they gonna do next?_

* * *

 **Jace**

After the Jon dropped me off at home this morning I was shocked when him and Izzy called me maybe forty-five minutes to an hour later. They had me on speaker phone and told me to get ready to go mudding. So I got dressed and waited under the porch roof for them since it was still raining. I could hear the music bumping before they even got there, and I knew exactly who's playlist it was. But I wasn't sure she was actually inside cause of the dark tinted windows until I opened the back door. After I jumped in she turned away from me and leaned up front, changing the song. Izzy swatted at her hand and told her to sit back before she got us pulled over. Clary scoffed at her but did as Izzy said.

Now twenty minutes later, we're only about ten minutes from our favorite mud hole. I've been watching Clary for the most part as she sings and wanting to put my arm around her, so I can hold her close just like I use to. But I'm not sure how she'll react and I don't want to ruin any chance of being near her.

"TURN IT UP!" Clary yells with a smile as she leans over and begins hitting the back of Jon and Izzy's seats.

"HELL YEAH!" Izzy yells as she turns it up.

Jon glances back at Clary and me with a grin. "Ya'll remember how it goes, don't you?"

"Of course!" I smirk. "Let's do it!"

Izzy starts 'All The Girls Wanna Ride Remix by Jawga Boys featuring Lenny Cooper and D. Trash' over. We all start dancing in our seats.

Izzy starts...

 _[Intro]_  
 _Hey D., remember that song All the Girls Wanna Ride?_  
 _Well hell, lets make it a remix_

 _Ha Jawga Boyz, D. Thrash, and Lenny Cooper_

 _All the girls wanna ride with me_  
 _All the girls wanna ride with me_  
 _They say they like my truck_

We all sing...

 _[Chorus]_  
 _All the girls wanna ride, and tear stuff up_  
 _Hop into my jacked up truck get stuck_  
 _Wanna ride_  
 _Let your hair down said you want a redneck don't be scared now_

 _All the girls wanna ride, and tear stuff up_  
 _Hop into my jacked up truck get stuck_  
 _Wanna ride_  
 _Let your hair down said you want a redneck_

I pull Clary's hair down and she laughs while shaking her hair out. Then Jon's starts his verse...

 _Lenny Cooper remix_  
 _Spinnin' tires, boggers, man they diggin' insane_  
 _Grips tearin' up shit we be killin' the game_  
 _Mud diggin' is a habit you can say that I'm a addict_  
 _Three things: girls, trucks, mud, damn I gotta have it_  
 _So don't worry It's a party where I go_  
 _I got the truck loaded down with beer and they ice cold_  
 _I'm the man around the town all rowdy all loud_  
 _On the weekends it's a shindig plus a throw down_  
 _Man life is great baked beans and country fried steak_  
 _It's okay D. Thrash let them city boys hate_  
 _They just mad that we the shit and we know that they fake_  
 _That's why we got their girls and we headed to the lake_  
 _They don't like them low rides they wanna ride high_  
 _Hit a dirt road and sling mud straight to the sky_  
 _So when them city guys decide to drop by and ask us why_  
 _We gonna tell 'em_

Then we all sing the chorus together while dancing in our seats and I watch as Clary pulls Izzy's hair down.

Now comes Clary's verse and I watch her as she moves and starts...

 _My 49's diggin', lip full of dip_  
 _Wench on the front cause my trucks well equipped_  
 _I'm in the parking lot I'm pimpin' with my Wranglers on_  
 _Leaning on the truck ah make the girls moan My jeans tight and I know I'm looking right_  
 _Got so many girls lookin' they about to start a fight_  
 _Look I'm tryin' to have some fun when I hop in the truck_  
 _You wanna roll sit down hold on shut up_  
 _12 gauge on the back glass ready to go_  
 _I never know when I'm gonna see a buck or a doe_  
 _And if I see a cop girl I ain't worried_  
 _A POPO in a mud hole will get buried_  
 _See this is what they make these big tires for want more_  
 _I'm a put the pedal down to the floor_  
 _And take you to a place you ain't ever been out in the country_  
 _I bet I have ya sayin' ya love me_

As Clary finished her last line she leaned up and said it to Izzy, pushing her finger into Iz's cheek; and I watch her ass as starts to fall back into the seat. Then Izzy starts, by herself...

 _[Chorus]_

Now comes my turn...

 _And you know I brought my hunch punch moonshine in my cup_  
 _In the truck gettin' stuck in the mud windows rolled up_  
 _All 4 wheels diggin' this ain't a game you havin' fun_  
 _Ain't you girl bet you glad that you came_  
 _Black powder coated wheels Mickey Thompson on the tires_  
 _They said 49's wouldn't fit but they liars_  
 _We can take a trip to the store and back_  
 _You say you want a six pack we need more than that_  
 _What you waitin' on girl this the chance of your life_  
 _There ain't nothing that them city boys got that you like_  
 _You don't know what you missin' just quit talkin' and listen_  
 _I can drive over cars while they right there sittin'_  
 _Think about it for a minute till I leave in my truck_  
 _Then you see your best friend askin' how do I get up_  
 _If you "Kuntry" and you love it then you can relate_  
 _But all them city boys sure gonna hate_

As I did my verse I watched Clary and she watched me, both of us smiling and making gestures with our hands to each other while we moved to the beat. She chuckles after I do the last line and then we all do the last chorus together.

"HELL YEAH!" Jon shouts as Clary is hitting the roof of the cab with her fist.

"That was fun as hell guys!" Clary says enthusiastically. She starts bouncing in the seat. "Oh that felt good! I'm pumped for the mud hole now!"

"Who do you thinks going in the mud first?" Izzy asks as she turns backwards in the front seat with a grin. "I bet it's Jonny."

"You!" The rest of us says simultaneously. We look at each other laughing.

"That seemed planned." Izzy says raising her eyebrows. She looks at each one of us. "Is there something I should know? Do ya'll have like a plan to make sure I fall off in the mud?"

"Now have we ever done something like that before?" I ask innocently.

"YES!" Her and Clary say quickly and loudly in unison.

"Those were just accidents." Jon says while laughing.

"Oh really? What about that time you brought that stuck-up, snobby bitch.." Clary snaps her fingers. "Oh what was her name?"

"Camille Belcourt." Izzy replies with her nose scrunched up. I don't think any of us liked that one.

"Yeah Camille. What about that time?" Clary asks looking over the back of Jon's seat.

I laugh. "That was good!"

Jon reaches back his right hand and I slap his hand five. "That was...well..."

"Completely on purpose!" I say with laugh. "She deserved it though, _big time_! I mean come on you don't wear white and expect it not to get dirty."

"You also don't act snotty about going mudding when you wanted to go." Jon says as he pulls up through the trees.

"Well, I made sure I slung mud all over her with the 4-wheeler every time me and Izzy passed." Clary says proudly. _That's my girl!_ I think to myself. Always proud of her accomplishments. "Snobs and mud just don't mix."

I chuckle. "Did anybody find out who it was that caused her to face plant in the mud?"

Clary and Izzy bust out laughing hard. Then Jon and I start laughing, and I'm not even sure why. I see Clary give Izzy an evil grin, so I look at Izzy who has the same evil grin on her face.

"Okay which one of you did it?" I ask with a smile.

"Neither." Izzy says as Clary says "Both!"

Jon bust out laughing. "Ya'll need to get your stories straight. Which is it?"

"Both." Izzy says dramatically. She turns to Clary and slaps her arm. "Big mouth."

"Ouch, now I'm gonna have a bruise there." Clary says with a laugh and rubbing her right arm where Izzy hit her. I love that laugh. I'm just glad she's finally talking and laughing, unlike the first part of our ride which was kinda awkward. "There's no point in hiding it anymore Izzy. I'm actually surprised they didn't figure it out on there own."

"That's boys for ya though." Izzy says nonchalantly.

"Hey!" Me and Jon say offendedly in unison. The girls laugh again.

"Truth hurts, don't it?" Clary says with attitude. I wonder if she knows what she's doing to me.

"Okay so what happened?" I ask trying to get back on topic.

Jon stops the truck and puts it in park. I look out the windshield, it's still raining slightly and we aren't the only ones here to play in the mud. There's about a dozen other trucks, not to mention 4-wheelers, and jeeps. There's even a guy standing on an upside-down boat grilling. I laugh to myself. _That's a little odd_. I say to myself. And I don't remember that being here the last time.

I turn to look back at Clary. She rolls her window down, climbs halfway out and parks her fine ass on the window. I can see her breast, her stomach with it's belly ring, and her knees that are slightly parted but not enough to show anything. _Damn it!_ I think to myself. _Not fair._ I shake my head slightly. _Stop being a pervert Jace._ I tell myself. But I can't help but stare while I bite my bottom lip and think of all the things I want to do to and with her. I want start at her stomach and slowly kiss a trail up it, across her breast, up her neck, all the way up to her lips. I want to grab her legs run my tongue-

She hits the top of the cab, pulling me out of my arousing provocative thoughts. "LET'S GET MUDDY!"

 _I'd love to!_ I think to myself. _Stop it!_ I yell at myself. You've got to stop this, well...at least for now anyway. For now it's all about just hanging out, about spending time with her, and trying to get her back. But ohhh...

 _The things I'd do to her._

* * *

 **Isabelle**

After Clary was sitting on the window until we got closer to the mud hole, she climbed the rest of the way out and got in the bed of the truck. She yelled for me to get back there with her so Jon stopped the truck. I got out and literally climbed in the back. I may be average height but as high as his truck sits yesh.

I know why Clary always climbs through the window, it's so much easier. Maybe I should have done what she usually does; climb from the front seat to the back and then out the window. I've done the whole 'climb out the window' thing of Jon's truck before so I'd know how.

"So did ya'll set this whole thing up or not?" Clary asks with her eyebrows raised as mud starts to fly up into the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lie.

"The whole picking Jace up to come mudding with us." She says with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"No." I lie again. "But come on, you were having fun with him I seen you."

She sighs. "Yeah I know. It's just that...well...it's almost like I lose my senses when he's around. He's always had that affect on me, you know that."

"Why is that such a bad thing?" I asks incredulously. I just don't understand this, if he makes her laugh, and smile, and everything then why try to avoid it.

"Because it causes me to do stupid things." She says simply. " _So,_ have you figure out _your_ feelings yet?"

"Not really." I admit. There was something there last night, I'm just not sure what. "But I did have fun, a little more fun then usual with him at the party."

"Really. And exactly what kinda fun are we talking about?" She asks raising her eyebrows up and down a few times.

"Dirty, dirty, dirty." I say shaking my head. "Nothing like that. We just danced, talked, and hung out with each other and the gang."

She laughs. "He told me he couldn't get drunk cause you kept taking his drinks."

I chuckle. "Oh he got drunk, just not shitfaced. I was worried he might try to drive home and I didn't want him to get behind the wheel that way."

"You know me and him won't drive if we're to far gone. Not after-" She starts saying.

"Hey!" Jace yells.

We look up and he's sitting in the window now. I open my mouth to ask what but before I can another truck zooms past and he gets covered in mud. Me and Clary bust out laughing and I can hear Jon laughing at him too.

"Now what was that about me being the one in the mud first?" I ask still laughing at him.

He blows mud away from his lips and wipes his hand across his face. He leans down and sticks his hand back in the window.

"Hey fucker!" Jon yells with amusement and you can hear that he's still laughing.

That just makes Clary laugh harder. "Awh poor Jonny boy got muddy too." She says mockingly while laughing.

Jace sits back up and looks at us. "Listen. Jonny and I want to dedicated this song to the two of you."

The music turns up and you can hear 'God Bless A Country Girl by The Lacs' as Jace and Jon are singing along with it extremely loud.

I look at Clary and she's already looking at me shaking her head with a smile. "I'm not country or a redneck, I'm a little bit of EVERYTHING!" She yells with a smile as she looks towards the cab.

I chuckle. "We're in a league of our own." I say matter-of-factly.

"That's right." She agrees as she nods her head.

"Well this song has now been dubbed Clary and Izzy's!" Jon yells back at us.

"Oh shut up and get us muddy already!" Clary yells back at him.

"If you insist." Jace says with a sly grin.

Jace climbs out placing his feet on the window, he walks along the windows, holding onto the top of the doors, and then jumps in the back with us. He then proceeds to grab Clary and smear his mud covered chest on her. She's hollaring that she's gonna kick his ass and he's laughing at her. I laugh at them and he stops. Clary reaches over and grabs me, and Jace starts rubbing his mud covered back on me.

"You're such a traitor, Clarissa." I hollar at her.

She laughs. "You thought it was funny when it was me and didn't even bother to help, _Isabelle_."

"Touché' my friend." I say to her. "But Jace, remember paybacks a bitch."

"Oh shit." Jace mutters as he freezes.

Clary chuckles and lets me go. "Somebody's in for it now."

"JON!" He yells as he starts towards the windows.

"Oh he isn't going to save-" I begin just as mud sprays up and covers all three of us in mud.

Jon sticks his head out the window and glances up at us, then laughs. "Is that muddy enough for ya's?"

"Never!" Clary says with a big grin. "We need more!"

I shake my head slightly at her. She's always loved doing things like this. Plenty of people have told her she's crazy and that she shouldn't do half the things she does. I've heard her be told that since she's female she should be more lady like; that's because she comes from a family with money she shouldn't act like she does; that she should act classy. And that's just to name a few. But her parents didn't raise her that way, our parents didn't raise us that way. The two of us were always told by all four of our parents that we could do anything a boy could do if not better. They encouraged us to play in the mud, fish, and all the things that are usually frowned upon; Clary's father even encouraged her fighting as long as it was for a good cause, which it always was. But thinking of all the crazy things we've been through and done together, I can't help but think..

I'm lucky I have her.

* * *

 **Clary**

Three hours of playing in the mud while music blared all around was fun as hell. Me and Izzy made sure that Jon got as muddy as possible by pushing him into the mud pit, but that's what he gets for carrying her out there and dropping her in it; I honestly think something happened between them last night but neither of them are saying what. We even ran into Jordan, a dude we use to hang out with during our high school summers after we met him at the beach surfing when he was in visiting his grandparents, and rode around on his 4-wheeler. That's when Jace got the brilliant idea to sling mud on me, I guess he didn't think I'd pay him back but...oh was he wrong. After I got on the 4-wheeler I spun the tires and covered the entire front of him with mud. Izzy told Jace she'd help him and she did, well sorta; she dumped Jordan's ice chest that was half full of ice water on him to 'help clean him off' and then informed him it was also payback for his stunt in the back of the truck. It was hilarious.

Now as we're heading home while listening to my IPod, I'm stuck in the back with Jace again cause Jon made up some bogus new rule: 'Whoever rides up front there, rides up front back.' I know he did it on purpose but I'm not sure if he's trying to be sneaky about whatever's going on between him and Izzy or if he's trying to be cute and funny about me and Jace. If it's about him and Izzy, he doesn't have to be sneaky about it. But if it's him being cute and funny about me and Jace, he's gonna pay.

I'm really having a hard time with trying not to let myself get caught up with Jace. I mean I love him and care about him but like the old saying goes 'If you love it set it free' or something along those lines. And that's what I'm trying to do is set him free so he can move on with his life. But every time he's around I feel that pull to him, that one that causes me to lose all my senses and it's driving me crazy. It's like now I keep finding myself watching him out the corner of my eye or staring at him while he sings a verse. Grrrr...this whole mudding thing was suppose to be a distraction from him but it turned out to be a distraction of avoiding him. I just can't win for-

"Turn it up Jonny!" Jace says excitedly as he leans towards the front seat.

I bite my bottom lip as I watch him. He doesn't have his shirt on and I can see everyone of his muscles that are visible from this angle moving as he does, even though he's still muddy. I can see his tattoo on his left shoulder of the _Superman_ emblem with 'Clary's' written above it; he got it our Junior year of high school, cause I always told him he was my superman. He was and even though he doesn't know it, he still is. But all I want to do right now is reach out and run my hands over his body, along every muscle, and trace his-

"You ready Clary?" Jace asks having stopped singing with Jon and Izzy and pulling me out of the thoughts I shouldn't be having about him.

"Huh?" I ask him with my eyebrows raised and trying to play off like I haven't been watching and thinking about him.

He chuckles. "Your favorite part is coming up."

Now I pay attention to what he's talking about, 'Bartender by Rehab - Uncut' is playing and it's nearly to the part I do by myself.

I nod with a small smile. "Yeah I'm ready."

Jace goes back to singing with Jon and Izzy...

 _She's got me_  
 _I'm sittin' at a bar on the inside Waitin' for my ride on the outside_  
 _She stole my heart, in the trailer park_  
 _So I jacked the keys to her fuckin' car_  
 _And crashed that piece of shit, then stepped away_

Jace looks at me with a smile as he sings away, and now it's my turn...

 _Guess it was meant to be_  
 _Romance is misery_  
 _So much for memories_  
 _And now I am headed to the penitentiary_  
 _See me on TV_  
 _The next cop series_  
 _I am a danger_  
 _I guess I should've did something about my anger_  
 _But I never learn_  
 _Real things I don't concern_  
 _I pour kerosene on everything I love_  
 _And watch it burn_  
 _I know it's my fault_  
 _But I wasn't happy it was over_  
 _She threw a fit_  
 _So I crashed that piece of shit Nova_

"HELL YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"" Jace yells with a big grin. Then goes back to singing with Jon and Izzy.

I look up front at Izzy with a smile as I start to sing along with them, and she's smiling. I look at Jon through the rearview mirror and he's smiling while he sings.

"I still don't know how you do that." Izzy says as the song ends.

I shrug. "I don't either."

"It's them lungs she's got." Jon teases.

I reach up and lightly punch his right arm. "And what's that's suppose to mean?"

"Just what I said." Jon says simply.

"Don't listen to him Clary. He's just jealous he can't rap as good as you." Jace says reassuringly.

"That's cause I'm awesome!" I say proudly.

Jon scoffs. "Yeah, yeah. Says who?"

Izzy reaches over and slaps his right thigh with her right hand. "I do for one."

"Okay now I'm gonna have a bruise." Jon says as his rubs at his thigh. "And you two need to quit abusing the driver."

"Oh I didn't hit you that hard, you big baby." Izzy says as she sits back in her seat.

Jace laughs. "Didn't you know he's as delicate as china?"

"You're one to talk Jace." Jon jokes back at him.

"I'm not china, I'm steel baby." Jace says and makes a muscle. "Feel these guns."

I shake my head slightly as I laugh at him. "Put your guns away before you get hurt."

"And who's gonna hurt me?" Jace asks as he raises an eyebrow. "You?"

I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms over my chest while looking at him. "Do you really wanna go there?"

"Uh-oh, you're in trouble Jacey boy." Jon chimes in.

Izzy starts laughing. "Remember sophomore year and you told her she couldn't catch you to dump beer on your head?"

Jon and Jace laugh, and I chuckle proudly at the memory.

"Yeah she cheated. She chased me into a corner, pinned me there, and dumped two cups on my head." Jace admits.

"Oh you liked it." Jon says matter-of-factly.

"I didn't say I was complaining I just said she cheated." Jace says defensively.

"What about Senior year when..." Izzy starts but I zone out before I can hear which memory she's mentioning.

I sit back against the seat, in my own little world, and stare out the window while tuning everything but the music out. I don't want to reminisce about high school. I don't want to take a walk down memory lane of me and Jace being voted class couple every year since we were Freshman or how we were voted cutest couple for the entire school since we were Sophomores or how we were voted King and Queen at our Junior and Senior proms or any of those memories. I have to...

 _Make it all stop._

* * *

 **Jonathan**

After we dropped Jace off at home Izzy said she'd just shower at our house since she had clothes in Clary's room, so we all went to the house. When we got there the three of us went upstairs; the girls went to Clary's room and I went to mine. After I was done getting all the mud out of my hair and off my body I quickly got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. I looked in the freezer, then the fridge and seen that Clary had pork chops sitting on the bottom self. So, I went upstairs to see if the girls were hungry.

I didn't think to knock as I opened Clary's bedroom door but I'm not sorry about it. I caught Izzy coming out of Clary's bathroom with a towel wrapped around her while she brushed her wet hair. If Clary wasn't there, I probably would have walked right up to her, pulled her to me, and kissed her like I've been wanting to do for so many years; possibly even more, if she'd have let me. I've been thinking about it a lot more than usual the past five times I've been in, but this time seems worse. Maybe it's cause of the way she's been looking at me lately. Maybe it's the way we were dancing together last night and the other night a her house. I don't know but I wish I knew if she feels the same way I do. I wonder if she's even realized that I haven't ever been really, _really_ serious with any other girl before. I mean I've had a serious relationship and so has she but nothing like what Clary and Jace have or had, I'm not sure which they are anymore.

That's actually something that bothers me. Their so good for each other, they have always balanced each other out; kinda like yin and yang. So what is it with them? Or should I say my little sister? I mean he's still chasing after her but she keeps running from him. Last night Izzy enlisted my help on getting them back together, which I happen to think is a great idea. It turns out her and Alec have been working on it sometime since Jace has been in this time, she didn't specify when exactly. But it's clear that Jace and Clary are suppose to be together to everyone but apparently Clary. She acts so sketchy about the subject, and that's odd for her. However maybe Izzy's plan will work, it's seems like a good one to me. All we have to do-

"Jonathan!" Clary yells from the kitchen pulling me out of my thoughts.

I can tell something's wrong by the sound of her voice so I get off the couch and literally run into the kitchen. She's standing by the stove, hitting it with a towel, and Izzy is digging through a cabinet.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I run up to her. "WHOA!"

"Yeah whoa, HELP!" She shouts impatiently as she brings the towel down again.

"I can't find it." Izzy yells.

"What the hell happened?" I ask as I take the towel from Clary.

"It's your fault, you wanted a funnel cake." She says as she backs away.

"So how the hell did you catch the stove on fire making a funnel cake?" I ask with a laugh as I grab a pot lid from under a bottom cabinet by the stove and cover the literally burning burner with it.

"I went to move the pan and grease sloshed out." She says sounding annoyed.

Something hits me in the back, I look over to see what the hell just hit me and Izzy holding pot holder in one hand with her other on her hip.

"I blame you." She says with her eyes narrowed.

"Blame me for what?" I ask incredulously. "I didn't catch the stove on fire."

"No but me and Clary got splashed by skin melting grease cause _you_ wanted a funnel cake." She says dramatically.

I laugh. "Skin melting grease huh? Well let me see where the skin is melted."

"It's not funny Jonathan." Izzy retorts.

"I agree." Clary chimes in. "So if you want another funnel cake you'll have to make it yourself."

"But I thought you loved me." I tease.

"Oh I do but I'm not making anymore tonight." She snatches a plate that already has funnel cakes on it up. "These are mine and Izzy's so hmph."

"You can't be serious, there's like six of them there." I say in disbelief.

"Oh I'm dead serious." She says. She turns and walks towards the doorway with Izzy beside her.

I stand there a little shocked for a minute. _I know how to get one._ I say to myself. _Just watch._

"Oooohhhhh Little Sister." I say sweetly as I walk up behind her and Izzy on the couch.

"Oooohhhh Big Brother." She says sarcastically.

I climb over the back at the couch, squeezing between the girls, and give Clary a sad face.

"You're pathetic." Clary says with a laugh.

"But you love me." I say matter-of-factly and bat my lashes at her.

"Yes but you're still not getting one." She says simply. "Go make your own."

"But it won't taste as good." I plead with her.

"Sorry about your bad luck." She says unfazed.

I turn to Izzy and put out my bottom lip. "Izzy you love me don't you?"

Izzy looks at me and shakes her head with a slight smile. "You really are pitiful."

"But I want a flesh filled funnel cake." I say.

Clary and Izzy both laugh, and each hand me a funnel cake.

"You're a damn mess." Clary says chuckling.

"I agree." Izzy says laughing and shaking her head.

"That may be so but I'm y'alls mess and that's all that counts." I say confidentially. "Now let's watch something creepy."

Clary flipped through the menu as we all tried to decide what to watch. After we settled on a movie, we all sat back, relaxed and ate our funnel cakes. I smiled to myself when I realized I had two of the most important woman in my life sitting on each side of me. The movie was nearly over when both of them seemed to fall asleep simultaneously, with their heads on my shoulders. I turned my head to the left and placed a kiss on top of Clary's head, then I turned my head to the right and placed one on top of Izzy's head. I turned back to the television and thought about the situation I'm currently in. Yep...

 _I'm loving this!_

* * *

 **Alec**

As I get home I notice my mom's car is gone. I suppose I'm not the only one having a crazy day. Some ass-wipe came in the shop today needing his front fender fixed and repainted, no big deal. I pop the large dent out, fix the creases, and repaint it. But he comes back before the time he was given and someone let him in the back. The stupid ass-wipe proceeds to run his hand over the fresh paint, even after he was told it was still wet, so I had to sand it all back down and do it again. I was so mad that I could have hit him. I had to keep reminding myself to stay calm, that it's a dirty job but someone has to do it. Oh what a day, it seemed like it was one thing after the next. _I deserve a beer!_ I think to myself.

I walk through the front door and all the lights are off. "Izzy?"

No answer so I walk upstairs to her room but there's no Izzy. I shrug and go downstairs to the refrigerator only to find no beer. Well I'll be damned. Lightbulb! Jon and Clary will have a beer or some kind of alcohol.

I walk over to their house and knock on the door.

"Come in." I hear Jon say.

I open the door and there sits Jon on the couch with Izzy and Clary asleep on each of his shoulders. I shake my head with a chuckle and walk over to the couch.

"Got a beer? Or anything that contains alcohol?" I ask in a whisper so that I don't wake the girls.

"In the fridge." He replies with his eyebrows furrowed together. "Will you bring me back one? I'm kinda stuck."

"I see." I say with a chuckle. "How'd you get trapped this time?"

"Long story short we went mudding, ate dinner, they made funnel cakes, both of them got burnt, I pouted til I got one, and then they fell asleep on me while we were watching a movie." He explains with a small smile.

"Ah, a movie after a long day always gets them." I say in amusement. They've fallen asleep just like this on me numerous times; as well as Jon, and once upon a time Jace too.

"Yep but it's worth it." He says with a grin.

"Always." I say with a smile. The three of them look so cute, so I step back and take a picture with my phone. "I'm gonna go get those beers now."

"Great." Jon says as I walk towards the kitchen. "You're gonna have to send me that picture and most likely them too. You know that right?"

"Yeah." I call back to him as open the refrigerator. I grab two beers and head back to the living room. "Maybe I should post it on online too."

Jon laughs. "The girls probably will if you don't. And Clary will probably print it out to send to Mom and Luke."

"How they doing by the way?" I say as I sit down on the couch next to Clary. I open both beers and hand one to him.

"Thanks." He says as he brings the bottle to his mouth. He takes a big drink. "They're doing good. They said they might come in for a visit when Luke takes his vacation time next month."

"That's great!" I say excitedly. I love when they come in and catch up with us all, after all Jocelyn is basically my second mom. "Did they say when?"

"They're aiming for the time around Clary's birthday." He says. He looks down at Clary then back up at me. "But shhh it's suppose to be a surprise if they do, plus mom said she didn't want to get Clary's hopes up if she can't make it."

"I hear that." I say. Clary would be crushed if she knew and they didn't show, family is her true weakness but it's also her greatest strength. She'd do anything and everything for those she considers family, including me; she's done some crazy shit on my behalf. That's one reason I'd do anything I could for her, I love the crazy little red head. "So what we watching?"

Jon looks at the television. "I'm not really sure. I was watching _'The Cabin in the Woods'_ with the girls but it's over now."

I look at the television and Jon's going through the menu. " _'Boondock Saint II'_ is fixing to come on."

"Hell yeah! Clary's gonna be pissed she missed it." Jon says with a chuckle.

"Oh she'll get over it, she's watched it more times than I have fingers and toes." I say with a laugh.

"We just won't tell her." Jon says as the channel changes to the movie. "Deal?"

"Deal." I say simply.

I pull out my phone and the clock reads 10:30 p.m. I can't believe I was at work so long today, it's been a long time since I've done that.

 **Hey just got off work about a hour ago. See you tomorrow? -A**

 **Absolutely! Goodnight Alexander! XOXO -M**

 **Goodnight Magnus! OXOX -A**

I put my phone back in my pocket just as the movie starts. I make myself comfortable as I enjoy my beer, the company - even if two of them are asleep - and the movie. Sitting here like this reminds me of good old times since we haven't seemed to do this near as much as we use to since Jace enlisted. But it's always good to know that we're always here for each other, even if it's just relaxing and watching a movie; it doesn't even matter if we have a cold one or not. Life might be crazy, and get dirty at times but things like this...

 _Make it worth it!_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **It's a dirty world cause it's filled with all sorts of dirty things. Hahaha.**

 **Thank you to all my reviewer and readers! You all rock! Muah!**


	17. Getting Ready

**Song(s) Mentioned or Used:**

 **Rihanna - What Now**

 **Miranda Lambert and Carrie Underwood - Something Bad**

 **Jussie Smollett - Born To Love U; Robin Thicke - Get Her Back; Kid Rock & Sheryl Crow - Picture; Seether & Amy Lee - Broken; Evanescence - Bring Me To Life; Lawson - Where My Love Goes; The Cure - Love Song; Nelly & Tim McGraw - Over & Over Again; 3 Doors Down - Here Without You; Nickleback - Far Away; Artic Monkeys Do I Wanna Know?; Charlie Puth - One Call Away; Babyface - Nobody Knows It But Me; Craig Morgan I Want Us Back; Bon Jovi - Born To Be My Baby; Cross Canadian Ragweed - Alabama; James Otto - Just Got Started Lovin' You**

* * *

 **Fourth of July**

* * *

 **Alec**

I woke this morning with a smile on my face, it was a new day and it was going to be a good one. I didn't have to be to work since the shop is closed until after the Fourth of July weekend which meant I could spend more time with Magnus and my peoples, and that made me happy. So I rushed through my morning routine and headed to Magnus' to pick him up.

"So what do you mean by you're helping him?" Magnus asks curiously from the passenger seat of my truck.

"Okay, I already told you how Jace is trying to get Clary back right?" I ask to make sure we're on the same page.

"Yeah." He says slowly.

"Well last night Jon filled me in on what him and Izzy are planning and asked if I wanted to help." I glance over at him and he's looking at me expectantly. "So I agreed."

"But why?" He asks with his eyebrows furrowed together as I look back to the road. "If Clary finds out she'll kill you, she'll kill _all_ of you. You know that, right?"

I chuckle. "Or she'll thank us."

"Well, I just want to state for the record that I think this is a bad idea." He says matter-of-factly.

"So you think they shouldn't get back together?" I ask incredulously. I thought he wanted the same thing we did.

"I didn't say that." He says defensively.

"Okay so you think we shouldn't help get them back together then?" I ask with an eyebrow raised. _What is he getting at?_ I ask myself.

"I didn't say that either." He says with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

I glance over at him expectantly with my eyebrows raised. "Okay?"

"Look. I'm just saying there's better ways to do this." He says as he brings his lower arms up, bending them at the elbow, and puts his hands out on each side of him. I look back up and pull into the parking lot. "I don't know who came up with this idea but it's a suicide mission."

I park the truck and kill it. "Maybe."

"No maybe, it is and you know it." He says as we're stepping out the truck.

We met at the front of the truck and begin walking towards the store, holding hands.

I look over at him. "Well, what do you suggest?"

"I'm glad you asked Alexander." He says with a grin. "Well this is what we need to do-"

He starts telling me his idea as we walk into the store, both of us grinning. I'm nodding along to each step of this plan, it really is a good idea. I begin thinking that if we do both of the plans one of them is bound to work.

 _Right?_

* * *

 **Isabelle**

After me and Clary woke up this morning on her couch, we quickly got ready for our day. We knew we couldn't leave it up to the boys to get what we wanted so we got in my car to go shopping. We've been at this for hours, and still haven't found everything.

Now as me and Clary are going down another highway 'What Now by Rihanna' starts playing through the speakers. Clary growls as she reaches over and starts turning it down. She turns it down so low, that it can't even be heard anymore.

"Clary come on." I beg. "I want to listen to that."

"It's to...ugh." She says as she scrolls through my IPod.

"What's _ugh_ about it?" I ask as I merge back into the right lane.

"The whole thing." She says simply.

I chuckle. "And why's that?"

"It just is." She says matter-of-factly. "I mean have you seriously listened to it?"

"Yes!" I say dramatically. "And I happen to think it has meaning."

"Oh really. Sounds to me like somebody has figured out their feelings." She says with a chuckle and pokes my arm with a finger.

"Oh shut up." I say with a smile. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"If you say so." She says as she leans forward turning up the radio and 'Something Bad by Miranda Lambert and Carrie Underwood' starts playing.

"You can't cause I'm not even sure yet." I say as I shake my head slightly.

"I just want you to know I think it's great." I say assuredly as she leans back.

"What's great?" I ask with my eyebrows furrowed together.

"That you have feelings for Jon, duh." She says as she playfully pushes my arm.

I laugh. "You don't know what you're talking about, I'm not even sure I have feelings for him."

"Well, I can tell you both have feelings for each other." She says confidentially. "Even if you can't."

"How?" I ask incredulously as I glance over at her.

She shrugs. "I just can."

"Well we'll see I guess." I say simply. _How in the hell can she tell when I can't?_ I ask myself.

"Yep." She says popping the p. "We sure will."

"Hey are you alright?" I ask concernedly.

"Yeah, why?" She ask nonchalantly.

"You haven't been acting like yourself all day." I say skeptically. Something tells me she's not alright even if she's telling me she is.

"I'm fine, see?" She says in a chipper voice, but I can tell it's fake.

I look over at her and laugh. She has her eyes crossed and her tongue toughing the tip of her nose while her fingers have her ears twisted forward. I shake my head at her, still lauging, as I turn to look back out the windshield.

"Happy?" She asks and this time I can hear a little amusement in her voice.

"That's a little better." I say as I turn into another parking lot.

"Good. Now let's go see if they have what we want." She says as I park the car.

I step out of the car, walk around it and meet her at the passenger side of the trunk. "Hey Clare-Bear?"

"Hmm?" She says as she looks at me. She doesn't look quite like herself either.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" I say assuredly.

"Yep." She says popping the p as she wraps her right arm around my waist with a slight smile. "Now let's go fight another crazy mob."

I chuckle and wrap my left arm around her waist. "Maybe we should've done this sooner."

"Probably. I just hope this store has it." She says as we walk towards the front of the store.

"Me too." I say exasperatedly.

We walk in silence and I can't help but worry about her. I can tell somethings wrong? It's something definitely different. Is she getting sick? She doesn't really act sick though. She isn't joking around, goofing off, smiling, or even talking as much as usual, and when I ask her something she seems to be answering vaguely. What happened? Is she going to be alright?

 _What the hell is wrong?_

* * *

 **Jace**

After I spent some time with my mom today I decided that I should probably strip the old wax off my surfboard and check for any unseen dings or cracks that may be lurking below, since I haven't done that in awhile and I plan on going surfing again _really_ soon.

So I've been out here in the garage working on my board for over an hour and thinking about yesterday. Clary was so sexy in her black bikini and her booty-cutting blue jean shorts, but once she started getting muddy...mmmhhhmmm, she just got even sexier. Which really is no surprise cause she always has, but it had been so long since I seen it that it took my breath away and it became damn near impossible to keep my hands to , I guess that shouldn't be surprising, she's always had that affect on me. I behaved myself the best I could though, cause I didn't want to push if she was worried about us going to fast.

Then there was the drive back and I kept catching her staring at me, out the corner of my eye. I could feel her eyes on me nearly the whole ride home. I didn't want to say to much or do to much to make her stop though cause I'm sure if I had looked at her she would've looked away. But when she went to rapping I couldn't help but smile at her while thinking that's my girl. She's the only one out of gang that can make it all the way through it without getting tongue tied or having to stop for a breath, and that's why it's been dubbed her part. However she got quite again afterwards and I started to stare at her as she looked out her window. I could tell something was up with her cause that's always been a tale-tell sign of hers. I wish I would've said something, maybe asked her what was wrong but I was to busy staring at-

"Hey man!" Alec says.

I look up to him and Magnus walking into the garage. "Hey."

"What's wrong with your board?" Magnus asks as he points to my surfboard in front of me.

"Nothing. I just stripped it down, checked it out for bad spots, and now I'm just reapplying a new coat of wax." I explain.

"I don't think it needs anymore." Alec says with a laugh as he runs his right hand across it. "If you put much more your gonna be surfing wax not a board."

"I guess I just spaced out." I admit. Well I basically did. "But it'll be alright.

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about that." Magnus says proudly.

"Why's that? I thought you surfed." I say with my eyebrows furrowed together.

"I do occasionally so I just rent a board or borrow somebody else's." Magnus says with a shrug.

"That's smart but as much as we all surfed it was cheaper to buy a board." I say as I gesture to my board, like I'm showing a car. "Plus we wouldn't have to wait for anybody, we could just go whenever we felt like it."

"Which seemed like it was all the time." Alec says with a laugh. "Especially after Jon got his drivers license."

"I remember all of us strapping boards in Valentine's old jeep and-" I stop while shaking my head, realizing I just mentioned Valentine's name and jeep. It's not a subject brought up much, since he was killed in car accident. Him and the jeep were crushed between a concrete wall of an underground tunnel and three different vehicles, on his way home from work one night. Everyone was a mess because of it.

"Yeah those were some good times." Alec says sadly as he shakes his head slightly.

"Well," Magnus chimes in as he claps his hands together once. "We have some good times ahead of ourselves so let's not think of the past right now."

"Yeah." Alec and I say in unison, with sad smiles.

Magnus begins to talk again but I'm not paying attention. I know it's rude but I just realized, this is around the time it happened. It was years ago true but it was around the Fourth of July when it happened, and Clary always seemed to get a little down as it got closer. She never really let it show to others as time past but now I wonder...

 _Is that what's was wrong?_

* * *

 **Clary**

After me and Izzy spent most of the day shopping I was so glad to get home. If I had to look at the inside of another store I swear I would've probably screamed. I relaxed for a little while on the couch being glad that I wasn't cooped up in a car anymore, before I decided to go to the kitchen and eat a sandwich. When I was done I went upstairs, changed my clothes and started packing my duffle bag.

I reach for a pad of paper and accidentally grab the cd Jace made me so I finally open it up. On the cd he wrote 'To My Clary From Your Jace' and on the inside of the paper cover, he has drawn a replica of our matching tattoos we got our Sophomore year of high school; I remember it taking us two and a half weeks before we got the drawing perfect then another week to figure out where we wanted to put them. Next to the drawing he wrote:

 _How I Feel About You:_

 _#1 Born To Love U - Jussie Smollett_

 _#2 Get Her Back - Robin Thicke_

 _#3 Picture - Kid Rock & Sheryl Crow_

 _#4 Broken - Seether & Amy Lee_

 _#5 Bring Me To Life - Evanescence_

 _#6 Where My Love Goes - Lawson_

 _#7 Love Song - The Cure_

 _#8 Over & Over Again - Nelly & Tim McGraw_

 _#9 Here Without You - 3 Doors Down_

 _#10 Far Away - Nickleback_

 _#11 Do I Wanna Know? - Artic Monkeys_

 _#12 One Call Away - Charlie Puth_

 _#13 Nobody Knows It But Me - Babyface_

 _#14 I Want Us Back - Craig Morgan_

 _#15 Born To Be My Baby - Bon Jovi_

 _#16 Alabama - Cross Canadian Ragweed_

 _Last but not least, partly because it's_ _OUR_ _song!_

 _#17 Just Got Started Lovin' You - James Otto_

 _I hope that after you listen to these you understand how I feel about you!_

 _Always & Forever Yours, _

_Jace_

I stand here staring at it for a few moments before I close it. I unzip the inside pocket of my duffle bag, place it inside, and then zip the pocket back up. I know the songs, some of them we use to sing together, and at the moment I don't really want to listen to them. Knowing him, he probably spent forever going through songs just to find the ones he considered to be right. So I know he spent a lot of time making it, but today is suppose to be a good day and I'm already feeling kinda shitty so I don't want to add being a complete wreck to the that list. I sit down on my bed and I think...

 _I can do this, I know I can!_

* * *

 **I hope you've enjoyed another chapter!**

 **Once again, thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Muah!**


	18. Fireworks

**Alec**

Usually our gang does fireworks at the beach and then have our Fourth of July party at Clary and Jon's house; since their house has so many rooms that everyone can crash in later. But this year we talked her into doing it all at Bat's since him and Maia live on the beach and Max isn't home; he usually goes with us to watch us shoot off fireworks and then we take him home before we party. Me, Magnus, Bat, Jon, and Jace have already been here for a few hours surfing and then setting everything up for tonight's event.

"So where are we going to build the fire?" Jace asks Bat.

"Right there." Bat says as he points a few feet from where we are standing.

"Did somebody remember the marshmallows?" I ask.

Bat, Jon, and Magnus all turn and look at me with wide eyes, and Jace looks at me with a smirk.

"Oh please tell me somebody remembered the marshmallows. It's been tradition since we were kids and if we don't have any Clary will never let us hear the end of it. She'll be-"

"HOOTIE-WHO!" A voice yells interrupting my rant.

"HOOTIE-WHO!" Magnus yells back with a smile. He turns to everybody. "Clary."

I look up towards the driveway, sure enough it's Clary and Izzy and they're pulling things out the backseat of Izzy's car.

"How'd you know Magnus?" Jace asks.

"That's how we always let the other know we've arrived." Magnus replies simply. "Well that is when we know the other is suppose to be there."

"Which one of you started that?" Jace asks him.

"Me." Magnus says with a chuckle. "It started one night-"

"I've got beer, Jack, Tooters, and a shit load of fireworks!" Clary shouts as she walks from Izzy's car down to the beach with big bags hanging from her arms and hands.

"And I've got Jose, jell-o shots, apple vodka, and a shit load of fireworks!" Izzy yells as she walks down to the beach carrying a big flat box with bags dangling from her arms.

"Well hurry the hell up, I want a drink!" Jon teases them.

"Well tough shit!" Clary jokes back with a half smile.

"Then I won't share with you." Jon says childishly.

"Awh I'm gonna cry now, you hurt my feelings Jonny." Clary says childishly. I love how these to act towards each other. They've always been close but when they lost their dad they got closer; then when their mom moved to New York they became really close.

"Oh you poor, poor baby." Jon says as she walks up to him.

"Here punk!" She says as she thrust her arms out. "This isn't even half of it."

Jon's eyes go wide as he shakes his head. "There's no alcohol here."

"Well duh! This is just part of the fireworks." She says with attitude.

"A little help here." Izzy says as she walks up to us.

Bat grabs the box from her. "What's this?"

"Jello shots." Izzy says simply.

"How many did you make?" Bat asks incredulously.

"Only um, a couple.." Izzy says and starts acting like she's counting her fingers. "Hundred, give or take."

"My God, why so many?" Jace ask incredulously.

"There's a lot of us here, so we needed a lot." She says with a grin. I know exactly why she's grinning.

"I don't think we're gonna need that many." Bat says.

"I don't either." Jace says with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay enough of this for now. There are bags still in the car, not to mention the trunk that's full of all kinds of goodies so we need some help." Clary says sternly.

"What's that little phrase you like so much?" Jon asks then snaps his fingers. "Oh right! God helps those who help themselves."

She gives Jon her look that means 'Don't play with me" and puts her hand on her hip. "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, if you plan on having a good time tonight I suggest you help us."

My eyes go wide, as does Jon's, Jace's, and Izzy's. She means business when she uses the full name and the four of us know that better than anybody. We all stand there in silence for a minute.

"I'll help." Jace says breaking the silence.

"I will too." Magnus and Bat say in unison.

Jon and Clary are still standing there staring at each other, not saying a word but it seems like they're talking telepathically to each other. A minute or so longer before Jon takes a step towards her.

He leans down and kisses the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

She leans up and kisses his cheek. "Me too. Now will you please help?"

"Absolutely." He says as he starts to take the bags from her arms.

"Thank you." She says simply and turns to walk back to the car.

The rest of us stand there watching her, and I wonder what that was all about.

"Is she alright Jonny?" Izzy asks concernedly after Clary far enough away she can't hear. "She's been acting off lately."

"She'll be alright." Jon says sadly and begins to walk towards the patio with the bags.

"I don't think she'll be alright." Izzy says as she shakes her head slightly. "I've never seen her like this before."

"Well come on, let's go help her." Jace mutters as he walks up to Izzy and puts his hand on her shoulder.

The both of them begin to walk towards the driveway with matching expressions on their faces; concerned and worried. Bat and Magnus follow them and I fall in right beside them. I can hear that Jace and Izzy are whispering to each other but I can't make out what they're saying. I wonder what they're talking about but most importantly I wonder...

 _Is Clary gonna be alright?_

* * *

 **Isabelle**

After Clary had a little blow up on Jon, everybody helped unload the car. When it was completely unloaded me, Clary, Jace, and Magnus started separating all the fireworks by fountains, canons, bottle rockets, and so forth.

"Where did you guys find these?" Jace asks as he holds up a four to four and half foot roman candle.

"A firework store two towns over." Clary says simply.

"We shopped nearly all day trying to find those and a bunch of the others we got." I explain.

"Well it's bad ass." Jace says as he holds it up and admires it.

"Right. Clary had to have them and a few others after she got some last year." I say as I chuckle at Jace who's now holding it like a t-shirt launcher and acting like it's going off. I nudge Clary.

"What?" She says as she looks up at me. I gesture with my head at Jace, she looks and smiles slightly. "I told you that you have issues, Jace."

Jace looks over at her. "I know." He says as he shrugs.

She gives a small smile and looks back down as she starts sorting the fireworks again. "So whose idea was it to camp on the beach tonight?"

"Mine." Magnus says with a knowing grin. "I thought we could do everything at once; drink, shoot off fireworks and sleep under the stars by the fire."

"Oh my God, I forgot-" I say with my eyes slightly wide before I cut myself off by covering my mouth with my right hand.

"What did you forget?" Clary asks incredulously. "We got everything in case the guys forgot something, that's why we spent basically an entire day shopping."

"I forgot the marshmallows." I say against my hand while shaking my head with my eyes a little wide still.

"I got them." Clary and Jace say simultaneously.

They look at each other and smile as they both chuckle, shaking their heads slightly; the two of them still in sync with each other.

"How did you remember them?" Clary asks looking at Jace still and breaking whatever the hell you want to call their little thing they had going. I'd call it ' _them_ ' cause they use to do things like that all the time, but others would probably call it weird or odd.

"How could I forget them?" He asks still looking at her with his eyebrows raised.

She shrugs. "I don't kn-"

"Are y'all done yet?" Jon says as he walks up behind us.

"No!" The four of us say simultaneously.

Jon laughs. "I can't believe we ended up with so much this year."

"Well everybody brought some of everything, except the girls." Magnus says then he gestures to the large table and chairs covered in fireworks. "They brought a lot of everything."

"Well last year we didn't have all the stuff everybody wanted, cause everyone thought someone else was bringing it. _So_ , me and Izzy made sure it didn't again happen this time." Clary explains.

"This will definitely put on a good show. Speaking of..." Jon says as he looks around. "Why isn't there any music playing?"

"I don't know." I say with a shrug. "I'm still trying to figure out where Maia is."

"She's at work and either won't be home til morning or early morning, I can't remember which." Jon says with furrowed eyebrows, then shrugs.

"Sometimes I wonder how you manage to remember how to tie your shoes." I say with a laugh.

"I'll be back." Clary says suddenly. "I'm gonna go start some music."

She turns, walks towards the house and through the door then disappears. This is completely unlike her.

I shake my head slightly and point at the door. "See what I mean? Somethings wrong."

"Think about it Izzy." Jace says with a sad, exasperated sigh.

I look away from the door and over at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"What time is it?" Jon asks abruptly.

"7:33, why?" Magnus asks with both eyebrows raised.

"Yep, I needa drink." Jon says and walks into the house.

"What the hell? Him too?" I ask incredulously as I throw my hands up in the air.

"Izzy, look at me." Jace says sternly as he leans on the table across from me.

"I am looking at you." I say dramatically.

"Think. What happened around this time?" He asks slowly as he stares into my eyes.

"OH! I feel like a complete idiot." I say as I put my hand to my forehead. "How could I have forgotten?"

"What happened?" Magnus asks curiously before I can say anything else.

"Their dad was killed in a major car accident." I say sadly and making it short. I'm not wanting to tell him the whole gory story.

"But Jace she's still acting really off this time, I've never seen her this bad. I think there's something more to-" I begin.

"I've got shots!" Clary yells coming back out the door. "Who wants one?"

"I do!" Magnus says a little chipper, and I catch a glimpse of him as he walks behind Jace towards Clary.

I look away from Jace to her and then back to him. He shrugs slightly and walks over to her.

Jace takes a shot glass from her hand. "Jack?"

"Of course." She says with a small smile. "Now time for y'all to catch up."

"Catch up?" I ask as I take one of the two glasses from her, leaving her with one.

She points behind her with her thumb. "There's no music still cause I stopped at the bottles."

"How far behind are we?" Jace asks curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Well none of you _if_ you go by shots, _but_ if you go by the bottle.." She says and then starts bringing her index fingers together. When they get about four inches apart she stops. "This much."

"Seriously?" Magnus asks incredulously his eyes slightly wide.

"Yep." She says as she pops the p. "Now 1...2...3!"

We all turn our glasses up. The drink burning its way down my throat, I don't see how she can drink this stuff like this.

"Now let's have some fun!" She says with a little enthusiasm.

"Hell yeah!" Jace says with a smirk.

"Let's do it!" Magnus says with a grin.

"Alright." I say with a half smile.

She looks at us with a raised eyebrow and a sly smile. "Well then, who's ready for a game of beer pong?"

 _I guess Jace was right_. I think to myself. I had to have just been reading more into it than what was really there, cause she seems to be coming around; she is starting to act like her normal party self. And I'm beginning to think that my plan may not be so hard to initiate since she's already drinking. Now I just have to get Jon back into the partying mood. Then this party can get started and it will be time to...

 _Have some real fun!_

* * *

 **Jonathan**

After Izzy and Jace brought up what time of year it is I had to leave the conversation. It's not the best topic and even though it's been years since it happened, it's still a little hard to handle. So I went to find Clary and talked to her while we had a couple of drinks; I wanted to make sure she was okay cause Izzy was right about her being off more than usual. She told me she was or at least she would be and then she smiled as she said that it was time to have some real fun, that we were gonna party like it was our last night together. It made me smile to see her smile and to hear her sound like herself again. I agreed and told her good cause all our friends were worried about her too; that's when she lifted the bottle of Jack up in the air that she already held in her hand, said 'let's do this then,' chugged a good amount, and then started making shots. I still knew that she wasn't completely herself but I also knew she wasn't going to let it show or get anybody else down. _Yep that's my baby sister!_ I couldn't help but think. _Always the fighter!_ She's the strongest female that I know, she fights everything with a passion; and no matter what gets her down, she always comes back swinging harder than before. That's one of the many reasons I love her so much!

After it got dark we all started shooting off fireworks, and with Clary acting pretty much normal, I began watching Izzy again. The way the colors of the fireworks blast in her eyes as she watches them in awe is so breathtaking. If I don't stop watching her I may end up doing something I regret.

"We've been at this for hours!" Bat shouts with his words slurring. "How much more do we have left?"

"Another hour or more worth." Izzy informs him from where she sits on a blanket leaned back and looking up a the firework filled sky. For about an hour now, her words have been slurring too.

I lean over to my left where she sits. "You know, we don't really have to set them all off."

She shrugs. "I know but we want to."

"We?" I asked confusedly and I can hear my own words have begun to slur.

"Yep, me and Clary, we." She says as she nods her head.

I look out to where the fireworks are being set off. Magnus and Alec are sitting some more out to set off as Bat runs from one he just lit.

Then I look over by the fire where Clary and Jace are sitting roasting marshmallows. I shake my head slightly as I smile. I can't help but think how those two really are something else. A firework booms and they both look up at it, completely in sync with each other. It's been that way since we were all kids, it's as if someone else controls them with a string, making them move the exact same way at the exact same time. I wonder if they still move like that when their not around each other, like one scratches their head at the same time as the other. Okay now I know I'm buzzing good cause that's crazy thinking. Right?

"Hey Izzy." I whisper as I look back over to her.

She looks at me. "What?"

"I think we can forget about the plan." I say then point at Clary and Jace. "They seem to be doing it on their own."

She looks over at them for a few seconds then turns back to me. "I don't see them making out or even sitting close enough together."

"Yeah but it probably won't be long." I say assuredly with raised eyebrows.

"No I don't think they're drunk enough to make a move on each other yet." She says sadly with a half smile.

"I'm still trying to figure out how you planned to make it work." I say curiously with my eyebrows furrowed together. "We were suppose to supply more than enough alcohol so they'd get drunk I get that but.."

"Then we were suppose to keep leaving them alone with each other." She says as she gestures towards them with her left hand. "That way they'd let go and sleep together already."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "You didn't tell me that last part. How's that's suppose to work if they did?"

"Well they wouldn't be able to deny what they have or what they did the next morning when they woke up, so they'd have to just give up and be together." She explains simply with a shrug.

"That's a crazy theory you know tha-" I begin.

I'm cut-off mid-question when Izzy unexpectedly leans over and presses her lips to mine, but it only last for a few seconds before she pulls away. My eyes are wide from the shock.

"I'm sorry." She says looking shocked by her own actions.

"Don't be." I say matter-of-factly as I shake my head slightly.

I reach over, wrap my right arm around her stomach to her back as far as I can and pull her across the blanket to me. I lean down and kiss her. She gasps and I slide my tongue into her mouth, to my surprise she doesn't try to pull away instead her tongue glides against mine as her left hand goes directly into my hair. I hear cheering but I'm not going to stop kissing her to find out where it's coming from, I'm pretty sure it's Clary and Jace anyway. I've wanted to kiss Isabelle Lightwood and have her kiss me back for years now. I just hope that it isn't cause she's been drinking and that she wants this as much I do. I hope that...

 _This is real!_

* * *

 **Jace**

"It's about damn time!" Clary shouts breaking the silence we've been sitting in for the longest.

I look up and see that she's looking past me. I look over my shoulder following her gaze to see Izzy and Jon making out on a blanket across the beach from us.

"WOOHOO!" I shout over at them.

I have always known there was something between them, even though neither of them ever acted on it. I've seen Jon looking at her as if she's his everything and he's afraid he'll never see her again, it's the same way I look at Clary. I've also seen her looking at him numerous times with that look of love in her eyes that isn't the kind of love you have for someone who's just your friend. So I'm glad somebody is having some luck tonight.

I look back at Clary and she has a big grin on her face looking into the fire, with a marshmallow emerged into it.

"What is it?" I ask curiously with a smirk and an eyebrow raised.

She looks up with her grin still in place, and I'm thrilled to see it. "It's nothing really, I'm just glad to see them two finally getting together."

"Yeah it's been a long time coming, that's for sure." I say with a smile.

"That's no joke." She says with a chuckle. "I thought I was going to have to tie the two of them up and throw them in the basement together."

"You've really put some thought into that haven't you?" I ask with a laugh.

"Sure have." She says proudly with a nod and a smile. "I even figured out how they'd eat and everything."

I laugh. "How's that?"

"I was gonna put a fully stocked refrigerator, a microwave, an electric skillet and grill down there for them." She says as she uses her right index finger to count off each item on her left hand. She sticks her marshmallow in her mouth. "And if they ran out they'd just be screwed til they figured it out."

I laugh at her as she talks with a mouthful of marshmallow and because of her plan.

"You truly are something else, you know that?" I ask shaking my head with a smile. "The things you come up with."

"I know there crazy, or so I'm always told anyway, but they have potential for working." She says seriously with a shrug.

"I happen to think they're smart-" I start

"What's smart?" Alec asks as he comes up beside us.

"Nothing." Clary says as I say, "Clary's plans."

Alec rolls his eyes playfully. "Please tell me you don't have one now? And if you do I'm not gonna end up looking like a fool again?"

"Again?" I asks extremely intrigued as Clary laughs.

"Do you want to tell him?" Clary asks still laughing.

"Okay so a few months back, after you left, she got this idea that we should all dye our hair." He says before he just stops, his face starting to turn red from embarrassment or anger, I'm not sure.

"Okay, so what happened?" I ask eager to know more.

"She planned it all out. She went and got the hair dye." He pauses and shakes his head. "Let's just say when she was done with my hair, it was blue and purple."

Clary falls over laughing harder now, and I'm not sure he's serious or not.

"Blue and purple?" I ask with a laugh.

He nods. "That's what I said BLUE AND PURPLE."

I laugh harder at him as he motions a circle around the top of his head with his right hand.

"How did you not know the color before she put it in your hair?" I ask laughing and slapping my leg with my hand.

"She hid it but claimed it was just bleach." He says with narrowed eyes as he looks over at Clary who's still laughing and is now hitting the ground with the side of her balled up right fist. "It was suppose to _lighten_ my hair so she could dye it brown, like _Sam Trammell's_."

"Well how the hell did you get it out?" I ask still laughing at him.

"It. Was. Temporary." Clary manages to get out through her laughter. She takes a deep breath trying to calm her laughter. "It was the kind you can wash right out."

I shake my head, still laughing. "Wh-"

"What's so funny?" Izzy asks from behind me interrupting me before I can get my question out.

"Alec's hair." Clary says with her laughter calming down more.

Izzy walks pass me and sits down beside Clary, with her eyebrows furrowed together.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Izzy says puzzledly as she looks at Alec's hair.

"No when she dyed it blue and purple." Alec explains.

"Oh." Izzy says simply with a chuckle.

Clary looks over at Izzy. "So?"

Izzy looks at Clary looking confused. "So what?"

"You and my brother, duh! What's the deal? Are you two together now or not?" Clary asks dramatically.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure." Izzy says sheepishly. "You'd have to ask him I guess."

"JONATHAN!" Clary yells as she stands up abruptly.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Jon shouts as he runs up to us quickly.

"Are you and Izzy together now or what?" Clary asks with attitude as she puts her hand on her hip, while me and Alec are chuckling at the event unfolding in front of our eyes.

"Um. Um. Um." Jon stammers while blushing. "Ask her."

"She just told me to ask you." Clary says nonchalantly.

"Well-" Jon starts.

"You two are together now." Clary says sternly as she interrupts him. "There I settled it."

"Y'all got told." I say with a laugh as Izzy and Jon both look at Clary, stunned.

"Yeah no backing out now." Alec says with a laugh.

"I guess that settles it then?" Jon asks as he looks at Izzy with an eyebrow raised.

"I guess so." Izzy replies while trying to keep from smiling.

"Oh you two come off it already." Alec says. "Everybody seen y'alls 'display of fireworks' over there."

Izzy and Jon both turn redder than they were already, while the rest of us laugh.

"This is great!" Clary says as she sits back down next to Izzy. She wraps her arm around Izzy's waist while laying her head on Izzy's shoulder. "Just think, we'll be sister-in-laws once you two get married."

Jon starts to choke. "Wow there Little Sister, quit rushing things."

"Are you kidding me?" Clary laughs sarcastically. "I knew this was coming along time ago, I've already got the whole wedding planned."

"Clarissa!" Izzy says as she playfully pushes Clary's head off her shoulder. "You're starting to scare me."

"She's been scary since I met her." Magnus says joining the conversation. I wonder how long he's been here since I didn't even know he came up.

Clary sticks out her tongue. "So y'all love me anyway." She says matter-of-factly.

"Yes we do Biscuit." Magnus says as the rest of us say, "Yeah."

"Have you guys given up on the fireworks?" Bat asks as he walks up.

We all laugh at him, I'm not completely sure why they're all laughing but if it's for the same reason as me, it has to do with Alec's comment on the conversation we've were having.

"My turn!" Clary says as she stands and starts brushing sand off the side of her legs. "I wanna make things go boom!"

Everyone chuckles as she starts to walk away.

I watch her as she walks out to where the fireworks sit and grabs a few. She looks even more beautiful and even dreamlike with the moon reflecting off the ocean behind her. She reaches down to set one off and I wonder how she would react if I were to just walked out there, wrap my arms around her, and kiss her; like I've been wanting to do all night. She stands and seconds later a ball of fire shoots up, lighting her face, and I smile as she watches it go up into the air with a smile on her face.

I love that smile, I love that look on her face; hell, I love everything about that beautiful woman that holds my heart. And even though I will never give up I find myself wondering, and not for the first time since we split up...

 _Will I ever get her back?_

* * *

 **Clary**

Earlier today after Jon came in and told me everybody was worried about me I knew I had to put my best game face on, that my normal one was slipping. I chugged down some more Jack, then made each of us a shot; I love the burn, it let's me know I'm still alive. I knew exactly how to handle this and that's exactly what I have been doing!

I have laughed, joked, teased, and all the things I normally do. I did however stop drinking when I felt buzzed cause I was worried I'd slip up in front of them, plus someone needed to be sober enough in case something happened.

I also kept going into my own world from time to time, mainly when it was just me and Jace but he didn't say anything to me about it. Which was good I suppose, considering one of the reasons I'd go into my own world was because I was thinking of him, even though I know I shouldn't have been thinking those things. But I'll survive, I always do. I know I'll only have to fight these urges that I have for him a little while longer.

Which brings me up to now. Everybody is sleeping or just passed out as I'm sitting here on this blanket, leaned back looking out across this ocean that glistens with the moon light, thinking about everything. I know I should have said something to them about it but I just couldn't figure out exactly how to say it, plus I didn't want to bring everyone else down with me; especially after Izzy and Jon became a couple. That gave me a reason to celebrate for a little while.

I know they'll always be together and I'm glad they'll have each other to go through life with. Not to mention my best friend, who is like my sister, is now my sister-in-law; well sorta, at least for now until Jon proposes that is. _At least I'll like my sister-in-law!_ I say to myself then I laugh.. I know I'm having crazy thoughts, but I know he will one day.

I sigh trying to clear my mind and just enjoy everything around me. I look to my right and Izzy's about a foot and half away sleeping on her left side with hair in her face with Jon's arm around her. I reach over and gently tuck her hair behind her right ear.

"Clary?" She moans, her eyelids fluttering.

"Yeah it's me Iz." I say softly. "Go back to sleep."

"Why aren't you asleep?" She moans slowly with her eyes still shut. I know she's awake just enough to carry on a conversation until sleep takes her back under completely.

"Just thinking." I whisper back.

"Well stop." She says with a yawn. "And go to sleep."

"I will but I want to tell you something first." I say as I lay down on my right side and look at her. It's a way we have slept for years when we'd spend the night with each other.

"Okay." She says softly.

I lean closer and whisper in her ear.

"When did this happen?" She asks her voice getting lower.

"Yesterday." I mumble as I back away from her. "I love you Isabelle!"

"I love you too Clarissa!" She manages to say through her grogginess. Within seconds she's back asleep.

I lay back down using my right arm like a pillow as I close my eyes with a very small smile on my face and try to fall asleep since I have to get up in a few hours.

Jon came up to me when I got done with all the fireworks and asked if we could talk. I told him I didn't feel like talking about anything serious tonight and he understood. He said he had to get up and leave early, cause he had something to do, and asked if I wanted to just ride home with him so we could talk. I agreed but now I just need to get some sleep. Because tomorrow is going to be...

 _A long day._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**

 **What did you think of Izzy making the first move on Jon? Oh the fireworks there, haha!** **Clary settling the confusion? What do you think is bothering Clary? Jace's worrying? Oh just let me know what you think about everything going on? ;D**

 **To my reviewers, thank you for all the great feedback! I love your thoughts, and appreciate it very much! Mwah!**

 **Mrs Jace Wayland-Herondale: I have a feeling I know what you're going to say about this chapter. Lol. I can't wait!**

 **Guest KB: Why don't you make an account on here? You don't have to write a story, but it'll allow you to talk with authors. Before I wrote this one, that's what I did for the longest.**

 **Allieanna: I'm am loving your pm's and reviews! I'm so glad that you're enjoying this story and addicted. You'll be getting some answers soon. ;D**

 **Just a fyi...This story will be coming to an end soon. I'm not saying how soon, but soon.**


	19. The Race

**Song(s) Used or Mentioned:**

 **Tyrese - Stay**

 **Jussie Smollett & Yazz - Good People (Empire)**

* * *

 **Isabelle**

As I drive home from Bat's house I can't help thinking how wild last night was. I'm still in shock that I made the first move on Jon and that we are a couple now, plus I have a slight hangover. I can't wait to get home, get cleaned up, eat something, and go see Clary. Me and her have a few things to discuss, and I need to talk to her about...well, what I think may have been a dream.

Now as I turn the corner of our block I can see Clary putting something in her trunk. _Is she going to the beach without me?_ I wonder to myself. I pull into my driveway, park my car, and get out.

"Where are you going?" I ask as I jog across the street to her.

"I told you last night that I took that job in New York." Clary says to me as she crams another bag in the trunk.

"I thought that was a dream." I say while trying to keep my voice from breaking. "And I don't remember you saying anything about you leaving so soon."

Clary glances over her shoulder then goes back to arranging her stuff to make more room. "Well if I'm going to get there with enough time to settle in, I need to head out as soon I get my last few bags packed."

"So you're really going to do this?" I ask incredulously as a silent tear falls down my face.

"I'm really doing this." Clary turns around to look at me. "Hey, everything's going to be okay. I promise." She says sadly as she wipes the tears from my face.

"But what about Jonny? He won't know how to act if you're not around." I plead.

"He'll be fine. You and Alec will watch out for him, just like y'all always have." She says with a fake smile and I can see tears building up in her eyes.

"Okay, well what about me? I know I acted like I was alright with it when you first told me about the job offer, but I didn't think you were gonna accept it. I don't want to _lose you_ , I won't know how to be without you." I argue with my voice breaking.

As she cups my face between her hands, she looks at me sadly with silent tears spilling down her cheeks. "Hey, you and Jonny will both be alright. You have each other now. I know this is hard and I'm going to miss y'all like crazy but it's something I have to do."

" _Why_?! Why do you have to do this?" I demand as I pull away from her hands. "Why not just stay here and work for somebody down here or even start your own company? You could do it, I know you can."

"Iz, I have to do this alright. It's a great opportunity and you know it. We can-"

"Oh my God! This is about Jace, isn't it?" I yell, interrupting her excuse.

She shakes her head as she lowers it. "No, I-

"You're lying!" I interrupt her again. "You're running away cause he's not leaving anymore."

"You're right." She admits, her head still down. "I failed him, I let him down and he deserves better. But as long as I'm _here,_ he won't move on and he deserves to."

I stand there just staring at her for a couple of seconds longer. "Clary?"

She looks up, tears streaming down her face, steps towards me and hugs me; she's squeezing me so tight that it's like she's hanging on for her life. "Isabelle, no matter where we are, you will always be my best friend, my sister, my other half, and I will always love you."

"I love you too Clarissa." I say into her hair.

She slowly lets me go as she steps back. "This isn't goodbye. I'll come visit you every chance I get and you can come visit me anytime you want, okay?"

I nod, unable to say anything. I have to figure out something to say that will stop her.

"I have to go get the rest of my stuff." She says and she turns around.

I watch as she walks inside her house. What do I do? Alec went to Magnus' this morning and my mom is I don't know where, so I can't go to them. They'd know what to say or what to do.

I take off running as fast as I can down the street. I'll go get Jon! He said he'd be at Jace's today, cause they were going to give their trucks tune-ups. I have to get him to talk to her. Maybe he can stop her. I can't lose her. We can't lose her. We _need_ her.

"JON!" I scream frantically as I get closer to Jace's house. I can hear a truck running but I can't make out who's. "JON!"

Jace and Jon come running out the garage and I literally crash right into them in the driveway.

Jon grabs ahold to me to keep me from falling. "What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?"

I step back, putting my hands on my knees as I try to catch my breath. "She's leaving! Gotta stop her!"

"She? She who?" Jace asks confusedly.

I stand up and look him straight in the eyes, with Jon's hand on my back. "Clary! She's leaving cause she failed you and wants you to move on."

"What are you talking about?" Jon asks incredulously. "She didn't say anything to me this morning about leaving."

I'm still staring Jace in the face and he has tears in his eyes now. "Something about after high school is-" I start to explain.

"MOVE!" Jace yells as he spins around fiercely and quickly runs to the garage.

I can hear music as he jumps in his truck, the one that's running, and Jon wraps me up in his arms as he carries me into the grass quickly. Jace speeds out the driveway in reverse onto the road, and doesn't bother to even stop before he's driving forward; causing tires to squall and smoke as he peels out quickly. I look up at Jon, who's staring in the direction Jace is headed, and then look back to see Jace's truck taking the corner, that leads to Clary's house, to quickly. I look back up at Jon, who's now looking down at me, and wonder...

 _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

 **Jace**

At first when Izzy ran up screaming frantically I thought something was wrong, but I didn't realize it was going to be this bad. Why the hell didn't I know that, _that_ was what she was talking about? That, that was her reason? I should have known. Why didn't I realize it? Why didn't I know? I should have. I have to talk to her and stop her from doing this. I _need_ to. Why didn't she just tell me? Well, now she isn't going to have a choice. I've got to make her see.

I can see her putting some kind of basket or maybe it's a crate in the backseat of her car as I skid to a halt, blocking her car in the driveway so she can't just leave. I throw my truck in park, open the door and jump out; without even bothering to kill the motor or shut the door behind me. She turns to look at me, and I can tell she's been crying even from here.

"Clary!" I yell as I rush to get to her, as fast as I possibly can.

"Go home Jace." She says almost pleadingly just as I reach her.

"No." I say as I grab her arm firmly yet gentle. "I'm not letting you go."

"You don't have a choice." She says nonchalantly as she pulls her arm out of my hand.

I reach for her, again, and she starts backing away with her hands up defensively.

"It wasn't your fault." I say assuredly as I bring my outstretched right arm down.

"Izzy." She mumbles as she freezes. Tears start to build up in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"It wasn't your fault, and-" I begin.

"Yes it was!" She says certainly as a tear spills over and runs down her cheek. "It was my fault and you know it."

"No it wasn't Clary." I say trying to convince her as I take a step towards her. I just want to hold her and make her believe me. "It wasn't. You didn't know that was going to happen."

"I still shouldn't have done it." She says as she shakes her head fiercely.

I take one big step towards her, bringing us only inches apart, and grab ahold to both her shoulders so that she can't back away from me and this conversation, she has to hear me out. "And if you hadn't, what do you think would've happened?" I ask as I look down at her.

"Alec would be dead." She says sadly with her head down.

I slide my right hand up from her shoulder until it's under her chin, then I tilt her face up so she will see my face and know that I'm telling her the truth. "That's right. He'd be dead cause some assholes decided to jump him because he was gay. You didn't have a choice, it was just you and him there."

With tears streaming down her face she takes a deep breath. "I should have been more careful though. I should have yelled for help or called the cops or something."

"The cops wouldn't have gotten there in time, and nobody would have helped a complete stranger; even though he _was_ being jumped and beat with a couple of baseball bats, you know that." I tell her sadly yet assuringly. "You were protecting your family. Remember 'For Them I Will Always Risk It' just like you have always done."

"I know." She pauses, taking a deep breath through her nose and releases it slowly out her mouth. "But-"

"I have _never_ thought you were guilty for what happened and you shouldn't either." I say interrupting her. I want her to quit blaming herself and to stop thinking that I love her less because of it.

"How can I not feel guilty? How can you not blame me? Jace, it was my fault. I let you down, I failed you." She cries out her voice cracking the whole time through tears, as she slowly starts collapsing towards the ground when she says 'my fault' and I'm following her down.

"Shhh no you didn't baby, I promise." I say holding her in my arms now, with my cheek on her head, and I realize I've been crying too, in fact, I still am.

I feel her head start to move so I look down as she looks up at me and our eyes meet. She looks completely broken and I just want to take all her pain away. I want to fix this for her and I can't. It's killing me that she's hurting like this and has for so long. I mean I know it hurts, I hurt over it too, but I never even imagined she hurt this badly, that she still felt so guilty, and that she thinks that I should blame her.

"But I did. Because in protecting one part of my family, it cost us... _I cost you_ , our baby." She cries, whispering the word baby. "How-"

I interrupt her by covering her lips with mine and she gasps into my mouth. I'm kissing her desperately, trying to convince her this way that what she thinks is _wrong_ ; she didn't fail me, she didn't let me down, that she only did what had to be done and it wasn't her fault. And right now...this is the only thing I can think of.

She has to stop blaming herself for what happened and the only one to blame was the prick that started to beat her with that bat after she knocked the shit out of one of his buddies. She has to remember, before me and Bat showed up, it was still five against two and that she did what was right regardless. It had to be done.

 _Even if it did cost us something precious._

* * *

 **Clary**

While Jace holds me close, he kisses me softly yet desperately. I'm kissing him back with my left hand on his wet right cheek and I want to abandon myself completely to him but I just can't cause there's still something else I need to know. I have to know-

I give a really faint laugh against his lips as I realize that the song 'Stay by Tyrese' is playing from the speakers of his truck. He breaks our kiss by pulling back slightly, just enough to look at my face without going cross-eyed.

"What? What is it?" He says sweetly and low enough that only I can hear, as his eyes search my face.

"Listen." I whisper without taking my hand away from his face, I lift my index finger up.

 _Baby would you just stay (stay, stay, stay)_  
 _Stay right here (stay, stay, stay)_  
 _Stay baby wont you stay (stay, stay, stay)_  
 _Put the past down let's work it out baby_  
 _Stay stay baby (stay, stay, stay)_

Jace sings to me and I can't help but to smile a little.

"You planned that didn't you?" I ask quietly with a small smile.

He shakes his head slightly with a small smile. "No. I think your radio station has a chip in my head though."

I roll my eyes playfully and shake my head slightly at him with a small smile still on my face. "You have issues."

"Yeah but you've always loved my issues." He says confidently, still looking into my eyes and I can see what looks like small twinkles in his beautiful golden eyes.

I stop smiling. "Jace, can I ask you a question?" I ask not really trying to change the subject but cause I want to, no I _need_ to know.

"Anything." Jace replies simply yet sweetly.

I sit here quietly in his arms for a minute trying to figure out how to get the words just right.

"If you didn't blame me too, then why did you leave?" I blurt out finally, after I realized I couldn't think of another way of phrasing it.

"Clary I-" Jace says before I can continue.

I put my left hand over his mouth to cut him off. "I mean, I know you said we needed to continue the plans we had but you joined the Army instead of going to college and you left. I know-"

As I tried explaining he moved my hand from his mouth with his right hand and kissed it; his left arm still across my back with his hand at the base of my neck with his fingers in my hair.

"Clary, I told you my dad pressed me about going. And I-" He starts again, interrupting me.

"I know that. Will you _please_ let me finish?" I plead as I interrupt him.

I wait patiently for an answer, just staring into his eyes that I've missed so much, before I continue.

He nods. "Sorry. Go ahead."

"All that happened only a few months after I lost the baby and neither of us was alright at the time, so it seemed to me like you were running from what happened and from me." I take a deep breath and Jace is shaking his head no. But I might not ever get this out, if I don't get it out now. "I thought that deep down you secretly blamed me as much as I blame myself. The guilt of what happened and that I disappointed you, that I let you down, that I failed you, has eaten at me. I'm sorry that-"

"No! Don't you dare apologizes." Jace says sternly cutting me off mid-ramble. "I should have made it more clear that it wasn't anything more than to shut my father up. I should've fought him harder. I swear that I wanted nothing more than to be with you, to go through it all with you, to-"

I cut him off by placing my left hand back on his cheek, leaning forward, and pressing my lips to his now. I don't want him blaming himself plus, I just want to kiss him. He swore with his right hand over his heart so I know he means it. Plus he smells good; motor oil, sweat, and his _Curve for Men_ body wash, all smells that I've always loved on him.

I'm kissing him firmly and my eyes close as he starts kissing me back, while he wraps his right arm around my waist and pulls me closer. With our chests now pressed together I can feel his heart racing and I'm losing myself to him just like I always did. With my heart racing and the sound of my own pulse in my ears, I slide my left hand up tangling it in his hair as I part his lips with my tongue and he squeezes me tighter. I've missed this and this time, I'm not going to stop it, and I'm not going to stop him. I'm only whole when I'm with him, and _nothing_ but the two of us ever matter when I'm kissing him. His tongue glides over my bottom lip and back into my mouth causing me to moan and tremble. So I gently capture his tongue between my teeth and begin to suck on it causing him to groan. His left hand slides further up into my hair and balls up causing me to groan this time, as his right hand makes it way under my shirt. I manage to pull my right arm free from between us, I wrap it around his back and pull him closer to me as I release his tongue. He presses his face harder against mine deepening the kiss and it becomes fiercer now. Our tongues gliding quickly over and around each other as I shift to straddle his lap, his arms and hands still tight against me but following my move. I tug on his hair with my left hand as I slide my right hand down his back until I find the hem of his shirt. I pull harder on his hair as I slide my hand under shirt and begin to slowly slide my fingernails back up across his bare skin making him tremble, as his right hand moves up the bare skin of my back and he bites my bottom lip. He stops his hand at my bra and his fingers start tugging at the clasp. _Oh just rip it!_ I think to myself, as I bite his bottom lip. He groans again and as if he heard me his fingers wrap around the strap and he begins to-

HONK! HONK!

We freeze; our lips together, our right hands up each others shirts, our left hands balled up and tangled in each others hair, and me sitting straddled over his lap. Now you can hear clapping, cheering, whooping and hollering.

"I forgot we were outside." I mutter with a smile against his mouth.

"Me too." He mumbles against mine and I can feel him smiling.

"Make them go away." I moan still not moving away from him.

"I can't." He mutters against my mouth.

I groan and he chuckles.

"Come on." He says as he reluctantly pulls his lips and face slowly from mine. I finally open my eyes and he's looking at me with a smirk on his face. "We can pick back up where we were so rudely interrupted at later."

I smile at him. "Okay. Guess it's time to face the music, huh?"

He smiles with a chuckle and I can feel his body move from it against my own. "I guess so."

I growl and he laughs. We start to untangle ourselves from each other and he helps me up. Once we're standing he kisses my lips softly and then takes a step to my left, turning around to face the noise. I look out to see Izzy, Jon, Alec, and Magnus standing by Jace's truck clapping as they cheer still, and Maryse getting out of her car in her driveway. Maryse turns to look at us and shakes her head, even she's smiling.

"You two know better. Get a room!" Maryse yells from across the street and I can feel the heat of a blush spread across my face.

"Um." Jace mumbles. I look over at him and even he's blushing. _Good!_ I think to myself. "Sorry Maryse!"

He looks over at me. "This is awkward. It's like being caught by our parents, _again_."

I shake my head yes slowly. "You're telling me. She use to change my diapers."

He laughs and wraps his right arm around my shoulders with a smile. "I love you Clary."

"I love you too Jace." I say with a smile, then I look back to our friends.

As we start to walk down the driveway to our friends, no our _family,_ they all have smiles on their faces.

"Well it's about time." Izzy says as she stops clapping and puts her right hand on her hip.

"Yeah." Jon and Alec say in unison.

"Well, we'd love to stick around and chat but.." Jace pauses. I look up at him and he's looking down at me smiling. He winks and I smile with a chuckle. "We've got somewhere else we need to be."

I look at him in confusion and he gestures towards his truck with his head. I grin and look back at the four still standing there.

I wave and walk around them, Jace's arm still around me. "Bye guys."

Jace puts his hands around my hips and lifts me up into his truck; even though I could've got in on my own, I don't mind. I slide over to the middle of the front seat as Jace climbs in right behind me and sits in the driver seat, shutting the door behind him. I lean forward and look over at the gang just standing there, they're all looking at us with a shocked look on their face. I laugh while I lean back not only at them but because as Jace drops the gearshift down into drive I realize, his truck has been running this whole time. He wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer and I lean my head against his shoulder as we pull away. Just then 'Good People by Jussie Smollett and Yazz from Empire' comes on the radio. I start to sing along as I look up at Jace, he looks down at me with a smile and kisses my forehead. I smile and look back out the windshield, my head still on his shoulder, as I think of how I haven't been this happy in a long time. I don't even care where we're going as long as we're together. I look up at Jace.

"This is where I belong!" I say with a smile.

He looks down at me smiling. "It's where we _both_ belong!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **What are your thoughts on this chapter? Did you expect that to be her reason?**

 **Guest KB: Create a new account. *wink, wink**

 **NOTE: If anybody wants to say anything hateful about this, please don't. What Clary went through really does happen, and the guilt really does eat at you. Nothing ever stops that guilt of losing a child, regardless. You always feel like there was something you could've done differently.**


	20. Just Friends?

**Jace**

After me and Clary left her house earlier I brought her out here to 'our spot,' it's out in the middle of nowhere and where we've disappeared to often since I got my drivers license; it also happens to be the same place I proposed to her during our Senior year of high school. And now as I lay here on this blanket with Clary next to me, us wrapped in each others arms just talking, I feel complete.

"Why he pushed you so hard to join is what I don't understand." Clary admits with her left cheek on my shoulder while a finger on her right hand is drawing the figure eight over my heart repeatedly. "I mean, when we told our parents we were taking the year off because we wanted to be free of classes for a little while he acted like he understood."

"Yeah but.." I pause, thinking of how to explain this since I've never told her any of this before, since it didn't seem important. I sigh. "Before you told me you were, you know pregnant, he was harassing me about 'following in his footsteps' instead of going to school like I planned. Then after you _finally_ told me, he was harassing me again one night and I told him I was thinking about just getting a job instead of going back. He got irate and said I was just being lazy and was going to waste my life away, and that he'd be damned if he was going to let his only child be a nothing."

"You weren't being serious were you?" She asks as she leans up to look at me, resting on her left arm with curiosity and confusion all over her face.

"About what?" I ask looking at her with my eyebrows narrowed.

"About not going back to school and just getting a job." She explains.

"Yeah." I say simply. "I mean, we were going to need the money for the baby and I could've gotten a job at a shop since I had experience from high school."

"We wouldn't have needed the money." She says with a tinge of anger in her voice as she shakes her head. "I had my trust fund and you know that if we did by some chance need money our parents would've helped us once we told them, so you could've went to school."

"I honestly, didn't think about any of that." I confess as my right thumb rubs up and down on her right hip. "I just thought of how I needed to take care of you and our-"

She brings her face down to mine as she interrupts me by pressing her lips to mine. It only lasts for a few seconds before she pulls back.

"Hey. We take care of each other remember?" She says with her eyebrows raised.

With a smile, I lean up just enough to give her a small kiss. "Always and forever."

"Always and forever." She repeats with a smile and twinkles in her eyes.

Smiling, I slide my left hand down from her waist to her thigh, which is laying across my own thigh, and pat it. "Now get dressed and come on."

"Why?" She asks incredulously her eyebrows furrowed together.

"We have some friends that need tending to." I say with a grin.

She laughs. "Really? Tending to? You mean that want to know what's going on."

I laugh. "Same difference."

"Okay fine." She say as she shakes her head smiling. She leans over me momentarily, coming back with her blue jean cut-off shorts, then she sits up on her knees. "But we're going to have to find the rest of our clothes first."

I lean up on my elbows and look around us at the ground. In the grass at the left foot of the blanket lays my pants with my boxers still in them, as if I'm still wearing them. I sit up and about three feet to the right of where are heads laid is Clary's black thongs, ripped in half on each side of the hips.

"Hey. I found your thongs." I say with a chuckle as I point to them. "They aren't wearable unless you tie them together."

"Yeah, I already seen them." She says with a laugh. "Why do you think I'm going commando?"

I look back over at her and she's standing as she slides her shorts up, completely topless still.

"You ripped my bra too." She says with amusement as she buttons her shorts. She points towards the truck that's about eight or nine feet away from us. "It's over there somewhere with our shirts."

"And you ripped my shirt." I say with a smile as I stand up. I start to walk over to my pants.

"Oh well." She says proudly with a chuckle. "We'll live."

I get my pants pulled up and start walking towards her as I button them. She's closer to the truck now and picking up my torn shirt. When I reach her I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to me, her bare back against my chest.

"What now?" I whisper in her ear.

"Home." She says simply but sweetly.

She turns around in my arms, her bare chest now against my own, leans up and gives me a small kiss.

"Okay." I say as I look into her eyes.

A minute or two later I reluctantly let her go, so that we can find her shirt. Ten minutes later we find it in the bed of the truck, how it got there I'm not entirely sure. _Oh well!_ I think to myself.

"You ready?" I ask as I watch her pull her shirt down.

"I guess so." She says with a sigh.

I help Clary into the truck and she slides to the center, I climb in right behind her and throw our ripped clothes behind my seat into the backseat floor board.

She chuckles and shakes her head with a half smile. "We're bad."

"Yeah but we're good at it and that's all that counts. Right?" I say with a grin.

"Exactly!" She says with a nod.

I start the truck and we start to leave when it dawns on me. "Did we grab the blanket?"

She bust out laughing. "No!"

I drive the truck over to the blanket, Clary holds her foot on the break as I open my door. I jump out grab the blanket, Clary's snickering so I throw it at her playfully. Knowing her, she is either laughing about us being scattered brained or was probably even thinking about pretending like she was going to leave me here, or maybe even both.

"Ass-Wipe!" She says with a chuckle.

I laugh as I climb back in the truck and she throws the blanket in the backseat.

"So what do we tell everybody?" I ask as we begin to leave _again_.

She starts telling me and I glance over at her. I nod as she says the word friends. And all I can think is...

 _Have mercy!_

* * *

 **Isabelle**

"Nope, they still aren't back yet." Alec says as he walks down the steps of our basement.

"Oh my God, they've been gone _forever_!" I say for what feels like the hundredth time as I turn back around.

Jon lightly squeezes my left thigh with his right hand. "No they haven't."

"Yes they have." I say matter-of-factly. "We've been sitting on this couch for like five hundred hours now."

They all laugh at me. I don't know why they aren't as worried and eager to know as much as I am.

"It _really_ hasn't been that long Pudding." Magnus says with a laugh.

"It sure doesn't feel like it. I mean seriously how many video games have Alec and Jon played and how many movies have we watched?" I ask very seriously.

"It's only been a few hours." Magnus says assuredly.

"Well it feels like more." I huff. I cross my arms over my chest and lay my head on Jon's shoulder.

"I tell you what." Jon says as he lays his cheek on top of my head. "If they aren't back in an hour we'll go look for them. How's that sound?"

"Can't we go now?" I ask hopefully.

"No." Jon says with a laugh. "We don't need to go right now."

"I'm sure they're fine Izzy." Alec chimes in.

"Fine can we go wait at your house then?" I ask as I look over at Jon, pouting.

"You know my sister as well as I do and if she thinks we're there waiting for her." He says with an eyebrow raised. He shakes his head. "Well she isn't going to come home, at least not yet, cause she won't want to be hit with a shit load of questions."

"What about Jace's? Can we go by there?" I ask hopefully, again, as I raise my right index finger in the air.

"They aren't there, you know that." Alec says.

I shoot him a dirty look. "They could be, you don't know."

He tilts his head to the side and looks at me in exasperation. "We went back over there after they left to get Jon's truck remember?"

I scoff. "So? They could be there _now_."

"Just give it up Pudding, Biscuit is fine and you know it." Magnus says sympathetically.

"But neither of them has answered any of my texts or calls. And after the way Jace took off after I told him what I knew." I shake my head. "Even if we did catch them in a _massive_ make-out session that doesn't mean everything's alright. I'm just worried about them."

"She's got a point there. You guys should have seen it." Jon says as he stands up. I wonder if this means we're fixing to go search for them. "It was completely weird. Izzy was telling us Clary was leaving and when she mentioned something after high school, he took off in a flash."

"What happened after high school?" Magnus asks curiously.

"That's just the thing none of us know." I explain with a shrug.

"We know they took off time from school cause they wanted to spend more time together and not have to deal with school so fast." Alec explains. He shrugs. "But they had that planned before Izzy and them graduated."

"Then before their year was completely up he went off to join the Army." I say in a snarky tone.

"He didn't want to go Izzy and you know that." Alec says with a sharp tone. "His dad basically forced him."

"What do you mean forced him?" Jon asks curiously.

Alec sighs. "He pretty much pulled a guilt trip on Jace. He told him he was wasting his life and being lazy, then when Jace agreed he was only going to sign up for a short term, I think it's two years, but his dad pulled strings and got him a longer one. We've talked about it a couple of times since he's been home."

"Okay we're getting off track here. This has nothing to do with what Clary said and why Jace took off." I say trying to change the subject back.

"Well what did she tell you?" Jon ask curiously as he looks at me with concern.

"She said that she let him down, that she failed him, and he deserved better; she wouldn't tell me how or what she meant, just that whatever it was happened after high school and before they broke up." I explain

Everybody goes quite after that. We all sit in silence for a few moments, while they let it sink in and try to figure it out. _Good luck with that._ I think to myself. _Damn it!_ I should've talked to Alec or Jace about it before this happened like I had planned, but I kept getting distracted. Did I let her down? No, that's stupid! She obviously didn't want anybody to know and if I would've said something sooner she'd probably have felt betrayed and hurt. I hope she forgives me for telling Jace when I did though. Uh oh, I might be in trouble. I'll just explain to her that I was trying to stop her and that if she still wants to take that job I'm going to back her completely. Yep, that's what I'm going to do.

"Did she cheat on him?" Magnus asks breaking the silence.

"NO!" The rest of us say simultaneously.

"There's no way she'd have ever cheated on him." Alec says matter-of-factly.

"Just like there's no way he'd ever cheat on her." Jon says assuredly.

"That's right I always forget you didn't know us until after he went off." I confess. "So you only got to see how they were when he'd come in. But if you'd had seen them before that, you'd know as well as we do. Plus come on, they've been broken up for almost a year and a half, and she still won't even date anybody."

"That could be because of what happened that one time we talked her into it though." Magnus says convincingly.

I shake my head. "No. She told me before that happened that she wasn't into that sorry son-of-a-bitch, and if you remember it was hell to get her to agree in the first place."

"That's true." Magnus says shrugging a shoulder.

"It's cause, even though she wasn't or isn't with him, she still belonged to Jace completely." Jon states.

I look at him in shock and amazement. "Wow Jonny! That was incredibly deep and insightful. How do you know that?"

He grins and taps his right index finger against his head. "I know my sister and I know how it is."

I blush from the thought that he could very well be talking about me. I mean he told me last night that he had wanted to kiss me and be with me for years, so it's possible. Right?

"Jace is the same way." Alec says bringing me out of my thoughts. "We all know how he changed after she broke up with him, and he's admitted to me that he never stopped wanting her back."

"Well he didn't have to admit that cause you could see it." Jon says matter-of-factly. "I've even brought that up to Clary before."

"Okay then what could possibly make her feel like that then? Why would Clary feel guilty? Magnus asks.

"I thought my ears were burning for a reason." A voice says a little distance away, and I know it as well as my own.

"CLARY!" I shout as I jump up and over the back of the couch.

She's walking down the stairs with Jace behind her but I don't care, I run towards her anyways. She's safe and she's _here_ , and that's all that matters. I take the stairs two at a time until I reach her, wrapping my arms around her, and hugging her like I've never hugged her before.

"Izzy!" She says as if I knocked the breath out of her, I guess it's possible. She squeezes me back as she laughs.

"I was so worried. You didn't answer my calls or any of my texts." I say in a rush as I hold her.

"I'm fine other then you squeezing the air out of me." She says with a chuckle.

I release her and look up at her face since she's still a stair above me, and place a right hand on my hip. "And exactly where have you been? Why couldn't you answer me back?"

"Now who sounds like the mom?" She teases with a chuckle. It's true usually she's the one acting like the mom of our entire gang.

I take a deep breath and grab her hand. "Come on we need to sit down."

"Okay." She says skeptically as we walk down the stairs.

The others are staring up at us in shock and amazement. I doubt it's because of how me and Clary just acted and talked cause they've seen us do this numerous times; okay not exactly like this but similar nonetheless. We walk over to the couch and sit down, Jace sits beside Clary on the right arm of the couch as Jon sits down on my left again. I look over at Clary, where I can see Jace looking at me over her shoulder and she's looking at me expectantly. And everybody in the room is silent.

"Alright, now let's begin." I say like I've heard my mom talk in the court room, as I look at her face.

She chuckles. "I figured as much. What do you want to know first?"

"Well first I want to know.." I pause, I've got so many questions which do I ask first. Ha! "Why didn't you answer me back?"

"Where we were doesn't have service plus our phones were in the truck." She says with a raised eyebrow. It's as if she didn't expect me to ask that question.

"Okay I'll let that slide then." I tell her with eyes slightly narrowed. "Where were you?"

She sighs and slides her left hand over her face. "In the middle of nowhere."

"You were at y'alls hiding place." I say as I point at her.

"Yeah." She says with a nod. "And before you ask, no I'm still not taking you there."

"Fine." I say with a huff, she knows me so well. "Next question, which probably should have been my first. Are you alright? Like seriously alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. See?" She stands up and spins in a circle, then she sits back down. "Good now?"

"Yeah I guess." I say as I playfully roll my eyes. I raise an eyebrow at her. "That's a different shirt and shorts you're wearing. So, what happened to the clothes you had on earlier?"

She brings her right hand up and puts it over her face, trying to hide the embarrassment that showing. "Izzy really? You're gonna ask me about my clothes?"

"You're damn right I am. Now stop answering a question with a question." I look up at Jace and point to him. "And don't think you're getting out of this easily, I know you're in different clothes too. A matter of fact, that shirt you're wearing was in Clary's closet just a couple of days ago."

Jace's eyes widen slightly and he bites his bottom lip. "Um, yeah."

"That's it?" I ask incredulously. "Nothing else?"

"Well do you want me to deny it? We went there when we got back took a quick shower and got dressed before we came over here." He says as he makes gestures with his hands, trying to indicate her house and mine.

"AH-HA!" I shout as I jump up and point at them. "You two took a shower together!"

They both chuckle as they shake their heads and everyone else in the room breaks their silence with laughter.

"No Iz, we didn't. He took a shower in one room while I took one in mine." Clary says assuredly.

"Damn!" I say as I snap my fingers. I sit back down. "Okay my next question then, and you most likely know what it is, are you two back together?"

"No." She says simply.

My eyes go wide, and I'm so stunned that I can't say anything. Without looking I reach behind me and once I find Jon's leg, I lightly hit it a couple of times trying to get his help.

"Then what was that scene in our front yard earlier about?" Jon asks incredulously. I'm glad I'm not the only one.

"Oh well we decided that we'd just be friends with benefits." She explains so simply. I think I'm going to cry, this can't be happening.

"DO WHAT?!" Jon and Alec yell in unison as Magnus yells "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" and I yell "NO!"

Clary turns her head towards Jace, looks around the room at everybody else and then finally back at me. She shrugs. "We're just going to be friends with benefits."

"Yeah we thought it'd be better that way." Jace adds in.

I shake my head violently. "This isn't happening, tell me this isn't happening. SOMEBODY TELL ME THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"

"Well that's what happens when you try to push people together." Clary says with a knowing smirk as she looks from me to Alec and back to me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask innocently.

"You and Alec trying to get me and Jace back together. Don't play innocent with me, you've both been ratted on." She says as she uses her thumb to point behind her at Jace.

"Well we weren't the only ones, Jon helped too." I snitch, if we're going down so is he.

"But it was your plan, tattletale!" Jon says defensively.

"Hold up. What was this plan you were in Jonny?" Clary asks incredulously as she leans over and looks at him.

"Well...if I tell you, you can't be mad at me." Jon says pleadingly.

I look over at him and give a look, "Don't you dare."

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood and Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, one of you had better tell me." Clary says sternly.

I look back at her and scrunch my nose up. "Don't be mad okay. We were only trying to help."

She crosses her arms over her chest and raises both eyebrows. "Continue."

"We were trying to get you two drunk last night and leave y'all alone as much as possible so you'd sleep together, then you could be a couple again." I explain in a rush.

"That was y'alls plan?" Jace asks incredulously.

Clary looks back at him. "Oh you're going to act like you didn't know about this one?"

"I didn't I swear!" Jace says as he shakes his head and places his right hand over his heart. I love that! One of our gangs secrets that we still use when the occasion calls for it.

"Okay." She says still looking towards him. I guess she was talking to him. She turns her head back towards me and Jon. "One your plan failed miserably cause none of that happened. Two your plan sucked cause that wouldn't have changed anything. And three who else knew about this plan or had a plan as STUPID as this one? Or a plan period?"

"Alec!" Jon says as Alec says, "Magnus!"

"Wow y'all are a bunch of snitches today." Magnus says nonchalantly.

Clary looks towards Alec and Magnus, who are sitting in the loveseat to our right. "Okay spill."

"My plan was the sleeping out under the stars at the beach." Magnus says with his hands up defensively. "I thought it'd be romantic enough that you two would come together on your own."

"I knew about both plans, but all I did was help talk you into the party being moved to Bat's, and I helped them." Alec says as he points to us. "By leaving y'all alone. I did buy beer and stuff but I do that for every party so I don't think that should count against me."

"Jace did you know about any of this?" Clary asks not looking away from Alec and Magnus now.

"Sure didn't. I just knew that Izzy was talking to you and that her and Alec planned to help me get you back. Alec said they were going to make sure we were at the same places, at the same time." Jace explains with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well since this is the way they want to be, I think we should leave." Clary says simply.

She stands up and grabs Jace by the hand, pulling him up and off the couch arm. "Come on."

They start walking towards the stairs, and I can't believe this is really happening. I didn't think she'd get this upset about it.

"I'm sorry!" I say as they put a foot on the bottom step. "I'm really, really sorry!"

"Yeah I am too!" Jon says sadly.

"Me three!" Alec adds in.

"Me four!" Magnus chimes in.

Clary and Jace turn around at the exact same time, and both of them have their eyebrows raised.

"Well you should be." Clary says.

She looks over at Jace as he looks over at her, and he nods then they both scrunch their noses up at each other for a second. _Why do I know that look?_ I wonder to myself. They stare at each other a few seconds longer then they both turn their faces back to us.

"Y'all just got played." Clary says simply with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Jace chuckles with the same smirk and exact same eyebrow raised. How do they do that? They've always been that way, it's like a strange phenomenon. "Sure did."

"So you're not mad at us?" I ask hopefully yet skeptically.

"Oh no I'm upset about that but..." Clary says, then looks at Jace.

He looks at her at the exact same time and she nods this time. "Me?"

She nods. "Yes you."

"We ARE back together!" He says as both them smile and they grow into a grins, while never looking away from each other.

"SERIOUSLY?!" I asks not sure if they're joking around or not, as Alec and Magnus, in unison, say, "REALLY?"

"Okay so which are you?" Jon asks incredulously. "Are you together or not together or...oh hell just explain yourselves."

They both look at us as Clary puts her left hand behind Jace's back, and he moves his left arm behind his back.

"Exactly what he said, _We_. Are. Back. _Together_!" Clary says making sure to pause between each word , like she was explaining something to a child.

"And..." Jace pauses as he pulls his left arm out from behind his back. He turns from the waist up towards Clary with a smirk as she looks at him. "We're picking back up where we left off."

"Huh?" Magnus asks confusedly.

"We're picking right back up where we left off." She says looking at Jace.

"Okay I'm confused again." Magnus admits.

"About where we left off?" Jace asks as he looks back over towards all of us, and Clary pulls her hand out from behind his back and puts it in Jace's right hand.

"Yeah." Alec says simply. "Because I'm confused too."

"Y'all really can be dense sometimes." Clary says as Jace lifts her left hand up which is still in his right hand, and shows off her old engagement ring.

"YAY!" I scream, as Jon yells "HELL YEAH!, and Alec shouts "YES!" and Magnus hollers "WOO-HOO!"

Clary and Jace take a bow with smiles on their faces, and walk over to us.

"By the way that's for the prank y'all planned with Todd before he left." Clary says with a smile in Alec's face. Then she kisses his check. "I still love you though, Alexander!"

"I love you too Clarissa!" Alec says with a smile and his eyes slightly wide. "For the record, it was all Todd's idea."

"Well when he comes back I'll be sure to stick frozen marbles in his bed and throw ice water on him then." She says with her right hand on her hip. "And I'll let him know that I did it to him before he could get me."

Everybody laughs as Jon says, "That's not a bad idea actually."

"Don't even think about it!" Me and Clary say simultaneously.

"So club tonight?" Magnus asks with a smile. "We have to much to celebrate not to go."

"I'm down if y'all are." Clary says with a smile.

"Count me in if she's going." Jace says with a smirk.

"I go where she goes." I says simply.

"I'm in too then." Jon says.

"I was already there when Clary said she was game." Alec says with a laugh. "I'll text Bat and see if him and Maia can make it."

"To _The Spot_ then!" Clary cheers.

"To The Spot!" I say happily.

"Hey Jace I want to talk to you about something." Alec says.

"Alright. When?" Jace replies.

"Whenever you get a chance." Alec answers.

Jace leans down and whispers something in Clary's ear. She shakes her head yes, and they give each other a small kiss. I'm so happy they're back together.

"Well come on." Jace says.

Jace and Alec begin to head up the stairs when Alec stops.

"Hey Jon. I could use your help with this, if you don't mind." Alec says as he turns his head back.

"Coming." Jon says as he leans over and gives me a small kiss on the lips. "I'll be back...maybe."

I laugh. "Oh go on."

I watch as the three of them leave. I turn back to Clary and Magnus, as they're taking about driving arrangements and clothes for the night. I look at my phone.

"We need to start getting ready." I inform them.

"Well I'm gonna have to go home to do that, so y'all can meet me there if you want." Magnus says.

"If you're not back before we leave one of us will call or text you." Clary says to him.

"Well okay then Biscuit, Pudding, I'll see you ladies after awhile then." He says as he starts walking to the steps.

"Later Mag-Pie!" Clary and I say in unison.

I turn to Clary. "Come on let's go get ready."

"Let's do this then." She says with a smile.

As we walk up the steps, arm in arm, I can feel myself getting more and more excited, then it hits me. I had other questions for them and I didn't ask them. I can ask them later though. For now it's time to celebrate with my favorite people. It's time to have some fun and that is...

 _Exactly what I'm gonna do!_

* * *

 **Clary**

"So you and Jace are seriously back together?" Izzy asks for what seems like the fifth time since we left her house to get ready for the club.

"Yes Izzy, we really and truly are back together." I say with a smile as I put on my make-up.

"Well that's great!" She says as she pulls her rubber band around her hair again. "And are you really picking back up where you left off?"

"Yes." I say a little exasperated by the questions. "That's why I'm wearing the ring on my finger again."

"What did his mom say about it?" She asks curiously as she curls a strand of hair.

"We haven't told her yet actually." I admit.

"Well didn't y'all stop by there to get it?" She asks with her eyebrows furrowed together.

"No, it was in my jewelry box." I reply a little skeptically. I'm pretty sure she knew it was still there, she's been in it a million times.

"I thought you gave it back." She admits while working on another curl.

"Remember I sent Bat to give it to Jace, and he brought it back cause Jace refused it?" I ask as I put on my eyeliner. "You were there when it happened, and you were with me when I stuck it on a chain before I stuck it my jewelry box."

"Oh yeah now that you mention it, I do. I remember drinking a lot that night too." She says as she works on her last curl. "I have a few other questions."

"Well shoot." I say as I put on my eyeliner. "One at a time though, please."

"Okay. Does this mean he's going with you to New York?" She asks curiously.

"He said he would." I put down my eyeliner and using the mirror I look her in the eyes. "But I'm not going anywhere Iz, I'm here to stay."

Her eyes go wide and she grins. "Are you serious? You're staying?"

"Yes, and yes." I say with a laugh. "I have no reason to leave anymore."

She drops the curling iron in the sink, spins and hugs me. I hug her back with a smile. I knew she'd be glad and I never really wanted to leave, I just thought I had to though. But that's all changed and I'm here to stay.

"This is wonderful! But I wanted to tell you that if you were going to go, that I had thought about it and I was going to back you completely. I'm sorry I ran and told Jace and Jon on you. Well actually I was telling Jon but Jace was there since they were at his house. I'm so sorry that I told Jace why you were leaving. Are you mad at me? Plea-"

"Izzy stop and breath. You're rambling." I say as I pull back from our hug. I love her to death but sometimes she worries so much that she goes on a rambling spree and it scares me cause she doesn't seem to breath. "I'm not mad at you, and don't be sorry. I actually wanted to thank you. Don't tell the others this, but had you not done what you did, none of this would be happening right now. So thank you Izzy so very much."

She looks at me with a sweet smile. "Do you really mean it?"

"I swear." I say with my right hand over my heart. "Now does that answer all your questions?"

"No. I can still think of one, but I'm worried about asking you. I don't want to upset you before we go out." She confesses with a sad smile.

"With the mood I'm in I don't think that would be possible." I say as we start to walk out the bathroom into my bedroom. "So shoot."

"Are you sure?" She asks as we sit down on my bed. "Because I can ask later and if you don't want to answer it you can just say so, cause I want us all to be happy tonight."

"I'm sure Isabelle." I say as I grab her hands up in mine. I have a feeling I know what she wants to ask. "Go ahead and ask."

"Well it's been bugging me a lot, even more so after I started to mention it to Jace and he took off like a bullet being shot." She sighs. I brace myself mentally because I know what's coming. "What was that about? I know it made you look broken the other night when I asked so if you don't want to answer that's fine just say so."

"Listen. I love you Izzy so much and you have one of the biggest and best hearts, of anybody I've ever known. So I know if I told you, you would want to fix it or at least try to fix but I have to tell you there is absolutely, positively, no way that it can be fixed; trust me on this okay." I take a deep breath and slowly release it. "Now with all of that out there, if you're still sure you want to know I will tell you."

She looks at me with a sad smile and I can tell she's hurting cause I told her she can't fix it. Maybe I shouldn't tell her. It would be cruel if I did, but then again after my little speech it's cruel not to tell her too. Oh what am I going to do? I don't want to hurt her. I'll leave it up to her, I owe her that much.

"Okay." She says slowly. "I want to know."

I take a slow deep breath, and release it slowly. _I should've know._ I think to myself. But if I'm strong about it maybe she will be too.

"This is most likely going to hurt you or make you sad or both." I tell her honestly, plus I'm kind of hoping she may change her mind if I stall long enough. "And it's kind of a long story so I'm just going to give you the short version. Is that alright?"

"Yeah." She says with a nod.

Come on Clarissa you can do this, you can tell your best friend in the whole world, and you will be strong about it.

I take another deep breath. "Before Jace enlisted I...I was pregnant. But-"

"You didn't have an abortion did you?" She asks incredulously, while interrupting me. But I'm not mad or even annoyed by it, it's a valid question considering there was no baby ever born.

I shake my slightly. "No Izzy, I lost the baby. I-"

"I'm so sorry Clary. I never knew." She says as she throws her arms around me, hugging me tight. "How far along were you?"

"I was almost three and half months, I was just barely starting to show, and we were fixing to tell you all." I admit as I hug her back with my right cheek against her left cheek. "Do you want to know how? It's the part I've blamed myself for the most for all this time."

She shakes her head yes. "You need to let it out Clary."

I chuckle. I'm worrying about her and she's worrying about me, our usual. "I already did with Jace which is why I can tell you now. Are you still sure you want to know?"

"Yes." She says simply still hugging me and me still hugging her.

"I jumped into a fight and took to many blows to my stomach." I say as she begins to pull back.

"That was-" She begins as she looks at me with tears building up in her eyes.

"Yes and I did what needed to be done." I inform her. I've always believed that, I just felt guilty that my actions cost us, cost Jace, something so precious. "That wasn't what made me feel guilty though. I didn't protect the baby while I was at it."

"Clary I remember when that happened and as bad a shape as you and Alec were in there was no way you could've helped that, and it probably would've been worse if Jace and Bat didn't show up when they did, so please don't feel guilty anymore." Izzy says confidentially and pleadingly.

"I'll try." I say with a small smile. "But you have to promise that you will never breath a word of this to Alec. You are the only person who knows any of this, besides me and Jace, and I don't want Alec to ever know. Because you know as well as I do that he'll feel guilty and it sure as hell wasn't his fault."

"I swear." Izzy says with her right hand over her heart. She puts her hand on my cheek. "Now you have to promise me something. You have to promise you'll let me and Jace help you through this when you feel guilty, no more running away. Okay?"

"Okay, I swear." I say with my right hand over my heart. "Now how did you get so strong?"

"I learned from you!" She says matter-of-factly with a smirk.

I laugh. "You're the best Isabelle and don't you ever forget it."

"I won't have a chance, you'll still be around to remind all the time." She says with a chuckle. "Now let's talking about weddings while we finish getting ready!"

"Oh so you and Jon are going to get married too?" I ask with a laugh as I get off the bed.

"No!" She says with a smile. "Besides you said you already had that planned out so I have to plan yours."

"How about this, once we decide on a final date, you can help us plan it? And I'll do the same with you and Jonny? Deal?" I ask as I spray my cucumber-melon body spray on.

"Deal." She says happily. "But you don't know that me and Jonny will get married."

"Yes I do." I say simply with a smile. "Now come on, let's go see where everybody is and if they're ready."

"Let's roll then." She says as we walk out my bedroom door. "I'll text Mags and let him know we're ready."

As we begin walking down the stairs I can't help but think of how lucky and blessed I truly am to have such wonderful people to call my family. I have so much love for them, and without them I don't know where I'd be. I'll fight for them, I'll lie for them, and I'd even die for them. "For Them I Will Always Risk It." And I know that no matter where life takes me, they are always going to be there; especially my best friend and the man that holds my heart. They are going to call me out when they think or know I'm doing something stupid and still love me regardless, just like they've always have. When I need someone to do something with me, they're going to be there. No matter what, we're going to get through this fucked up world together, and live life to the fullest. I think life can't get any better! Or...

 _Can it?_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **How about that prank? Haha. And what about the one Todd had planned before he left? What about Izzy playing momma and a lawyer? Let me know what you all thought of the chapter and thanks for reading! Mwah!**

 **To my reviewers: I'm so glad you are all enjoying this story! I love hearing your thoughts! They help make my day! You all are the best! Mwah!**

 **KB: That's the thing I don't have anything set up, as far as I know. At first I couldn't see any reviews on here but I could read them in my e-mail. I couldn't even reply to them for the longest so I don't know what the deal is with that but I am seeing them. I wish there was a way I could create an account for you and get you the info.**

 **SPECIAL NOTE: You guys should really head on over to my girl's, Mrs Jace Wayland-Herondale, page if you haven't already. Her stories are awesome and I'm even collabing with her on Sweet Redemption, chapter one was posted yesterday and we are completely excited about it! You'll have to read Sweet Revenge first or you'll be lost with part two. I helped her a tad bit on that one towards the end. Their Shadowhunters in them of course. ANYWAY, go check it out! There's more to come with S.R.2 with lots of twists and turns! HEHE.**


	21. The Gang

**Song(s) Used or Mentioned: Serayah - Look But Don't Touch;** **Dierks Bentley - Home**

* * *

 **Clary**

After we went and found the guys, they said they weren't ready that they'd meet us at The Spot. So me and Izzy went to Magnus' apartment did our little clubbing ritual of giving ourselves one last look in the mirror, teasing each other, and then headed out. Since we all planned to celebrate hard, we called a cab that way nobody would be tempted to try driving. It's a peeve of mine since my father's death was caused by a drunk driver. How people could be so reckless with their own lives and the lives of others really pisses me off.

Once we got to the club and found our table reserved for us. I love how knowing the owner has it's perks and they all know that if it's a Saturday, we're usually here. We hit the club at least once a week, it's part of our weekly routine; even if sometimes it ends up just being me, Izzy, and Magnus. I can't believe it's already been a week though.

So far tonight Alec is the only one here with us, and he hasn't been here to long. When he got here about thirty minutes ago, he told us that Bat and Maia are going to be here later. And I know Jon and Jace are going to be here, I just wish I knew when. Alec said Jon wanted to talk to Jace about something, but he didn't say what. He wouldn't even say what he talked to them about, when Izzy played detective on him.

I wish all of them would hurry up, though. I'm so excited that for the first time ever, the whole gang will be together! I feel like a child waiting on a new toy, or even in a candy store, that's how excited I am. Plus tonight should be completely drama free, at least I sure hope so. It will, won't it?

"Oh my God!" Izzy screams pulling me out of my worries and putting me into a new one.

"What's wrong?" I ask quickly as I look at her, sitting across from me.

"The song, listen!" She replies with a smile and pointing into the air with her right index finger. "Look But Don't Touch by Serayah" has just started. "It's perfect! We've got to do our dance to it, like we do in your living room!"

"Like we do at my house?" I ask with wide eyes as I stand up, grabbing her outstretched right hand. "Seriously?"

"Yep!" She says popping her p with a grin, as we walk around the table.

We both start to make our way to the dance floor, quickly. Izzy a step ahead of me, since I'm a little skeptical about this.

"WATCH OUR DRINKS!" I shout over my shoulder at Magnus and Alec, making sure they heard me over the music and crowd.

Me and Izzy get out on the dance floor and start dancing. We're doing the routine we created just for this song. I glance around and see a herd, about a dozen, of guys by a side rail by the d.j. booth, staring at us with grins on their face as they point at us. I look back to Izzy, ignoring them, and get lost in the music with her. Then it hits me...

 _I hope they don't start trouble tonight!_

* * *

 **Jace**

After my talk with Alec and Jon, Jon wanted to talk to me alone. So I sat down with him and we had a serious conversation in his living room. When our talk was over, we both went and got ready to go meet up with our women as well as the rest of the gang.

Things are definitely different from before I left, but it's a good different. Even though I've known the two additions to our gang since they were brought in, I've never spent time with everybody together at once; somebody was always missing do to work or being out of town. The new additions are great though. Magnus is cool as hell, which I always thought is why the girls first brought him in anyway, he just meshes with all of us very well and he makes Alec very happy. Then there's Maia, she seems like a bad ass, which makes her fit in with the females of our gang, and she makes Bat happy. Then there's the most recent change of Jon and Izzy now being a couple, just like they should have been back then. They both seem happier then they use to be, which is fantastic. And now that Clary and I are back together, everybody in our gang has somebody and that somebody makes them happy, which is awesome.

I still can't believe that Clary and I are finally back together though. I didn't think it was ever going to happen, especially not like it did. I mean, it seemed like it would be a never ending battle but I wasn't ever going to give up fighting for her. Now that, _that_ part is over though and we are picking our lives back up where they left off, I couldn't be more ecstatic. I'm still going to fight for her, don't get me wrong, but now I won't be fighting to get her back. I'll be fighting for _us_ just like I use to, and that makes me the happiest man around.

Now as Jon and I walk into the club I can see at least a dozen guys crowded together by the dance floor. _What the hell is going on?_ I wonder to myself. As we get closer I can see they're looking out at the dance floor, and then I can see what they're gawking at.

I nudge Jon's arm. "Hey look!"

"Wow!" Jon says excitedly.

"Don't even think about it guys. Nobody's getting between those two." One of the guys gawking says to us.

I look at Jon as he looks at me and we grin. We look back over at the guy.

"Would you like to make a bet on that?" Jon asks the man with a smirk.

"What kind of a bet are we talking about here?" The guy asks intriguingly with an eyebrow raised and a smile on his face.

"A hundred dollars says we both can." I say as I point between the two of us.

"You're on!" The guy says confidentially. He really thinks he's going to win this bet.

He shakes our hands making the bet final. Jon and I walk out onto the dance floor, where Clary and Izzy are dancing; rolling their bodies together with the beat, basically grinding against each other to..

 _I just came in here to dance_  
 _I'm not lookin' for a man_  
 _Me and my best friend goin' in_

Just as we get up to them we grin at each other, walk behind them, and wrap our hands around their hips, pulling them away from each other. I look at Clary smiling as I pull her away from Izzy and up against me. She stops dancing as she twists from her hips and looks back in shock with her right hand drawn back in a fist ready to swing. When she see's that it's me, she chuckles with a smile and slides her fisted hand up around my neck as she starts dancing against me and I follow her lead.

 _Boy you better watch ya hands_  
 _(Keep ya hands to yourself if you know what's good)_

 _Bout to get summertime fine for the bad boys_

The beat picks up and so does she, making her ass clap. I groan and she laughs but doesn't stop and I'm not going to stop her.

 _Damn it I_  
 _Damn it I_  
 _Damn it I look good_  
 _Don't know why these bitches hatin' on me for_  
 _Damn it I_  
 _Damn it I_  
 _Damn it I look good_

 _Look at my body, look at my body_

The beat slows back down and she turns around with the beat. She wraps her arms around me as she starts rolling her body against me and I match her moves with my arms around her.

 _Look at my body, look at my body_ _Don't I look sexy, don't I look sexy_

"I hope you know you're killing me." I whisper through my teeth, in her ear as we grind against each other.

She laughs but doesn't stop. "Well I didn't tell you to come out here."

"I know. But I wanted to and there's a bet going too." I admit.

"Bet? What kind of a bet?" She asks incredulously.

"That we couldn't get between you and Izzy." I confess just as the music stops.

"Really?" She asks with a laugh as she takes a step back. "And who bet you that? Magnus?"

"No one of those jokers over there." Jon says as he walks up behind Clary with Izzy wrapped in his arms.

Clary turns around in my arms, causing us to be a mirror image of them. "Come on Izzy, we've got some money to collect."

"How much?" Izzy asks with a smile as she tilts her head to the side.

"A hundred dollars." Jon says simply as we all start to walk over to the group of guys.

"Each?!" Izzy asks quickly and excitedly.

"No." I say with a laugh.

"It doesn't matter cause it's mine and Izzy's not y'alls." Clary teases.

"That's not fair." Jon says as I ask, "Why?"

"Cause you two interrupted our dance." Clary replies simply as we come to a stop in front of the guys. "Now which one is he?"

I look around at all the shocked faces and laugh when I see the guy. His jaw is dropped and his eyes look like they're about to pop out of his head from the shock. I point at him. "That's him, right there."

Clary pulls out of my arms as she takes two steps over to the guy, and holds out her hand to him. "I think you owe me and my friend some money."

The guy shakes his head slightly then looks over at me.

I nod with a smile, as I hear Jon and Izzy chuckling to my left.

The guy pulls out his wallet and hands Clary some money.

"This better be real." She says as she holds it up to dim light to inspect it.

Me, Jon and Izzy laugh at her as I shake my head slightly at her, even though she isn't looking at me.

"Thank you." She says as she brings the money down and sticks it in her pocket.

She walks back over to us smiling and right into my arms. "Can we go get a drink now?"

"Yes!" Izzy shouts. "I'm dying of thirst."

As we get to the table I see Alec, Magnus, Bat, and Maia, sitting at the table, and two empty chairs. I sit in the one to Magnus' right, pulling Clary onto my lap on the way down. There's a drink sitting in front of us and Clary's reaches for it, takes a drink and passes it back to me. I take a drink before I set it back down on the table, and wrap my arm back around her; now that I've got her back I don't ever want to let her go.

"Okay," Alec says as he stands up from beside Magnus. "Now that everybody's here, I think it's time to bring everybody up to date with all the good news."

Clary looks back at me with a smile and I smile back at her. She turns back around and I look back to Alec.

"First, well I think you guys should tell it." Alec says as he points towards me and Clary.

"Me and Jace are back together _and.._ " She looks back at me still smiling and nods at me expectantly.

"And we're picking back up where we left." I say happily as I turn back to the others.

I hold Clary's left hand up to show Bat and Maia what I'm talking about since the others already know. Bat's eyes go wide with a toothy grin and Maia just looks shocked.

"That's great guys! I always knew you'd get back together." Bat says assuredly with his big grin still in place.

"Wow, this is big news." Maia says as she shakes her head slightly. "Congrats! When's the big day?"

"We haven't decided yet. We want to work it around everybody's schedules, so that everybody can be there." Clary explains.

"Who are you gonna have walk you down the aisle?" Maia asks curiously. "I mean you have so many to chose from."

Clary chuckles. "That's an easy choice. Jon, just like we had planned before."

Jon leans over from the seat to our left, wraps an arm around Clary and places a kiss on her forehead. "That's right and it will be an honor!"

"I'm the Maid of Honor!" Izzy blurts out excitedly.

"Of course!" Clary says with a laugh as I shake my head at Izzy with a chuckle. "Now no more wedding talk, that can all be discussed later. What else is there Alec? Are you and Magnus getting married?"

"What is with you trying to marry all of us off, Biscuit?" Magnus asks with a laugh. "First it's Izzy and Jon, now it me and Alec. Yesh, woman slow down."

"Well y'all need to get married too." Clary counters with a snap of her fingers.

"What Izzy and Jon are together now?" Maia asks confusedly.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you about that." Bat says as he looks over at her. "Clary told them they were a couple last night."

"Well that don't mean nothing." Maia retorts.

"It does after we all caught them making out on the beach last night." I say quickly, finally getting a word in again.

"Wait what?" Maia asks incredulously. "This happened while I was at work?"

"Yep." Clary and Izzy say simultaneously, both popping the p.

"Well it's about time!" Maia shouts.

Everybody laughs and I look over to Jon and Izzy, her sitting in his lap, and they are both laughing while blushing.

"That's what we all said too." I add in as I turn back to the others.

"Okay, okay. Now that everybody has relationship updates, Alec tell us what else there is." Izzy says trying to change the subject. You can hear it in her voice that she's also becoming impatient.

"Well as we all know, Jace is back home with us for good. So," Alec pauses and takes a deep breath. "We are going to open our own auto shop, that does basically everything, and Clary we want you to design our ads and webpage."

I can feel Clary's body tighten as Alec mentions her name. She turns and looks at me with slightly wide eyes, and her mouth slightly open.

"Are y'all sure?" She asks as she blinks a few times. I laugh to myself, she's trying to blink the shock away. "I mean why me? What if I mess up? I only have my associates degree, I don't have-"

"Clary, you're starting to ramble." I say with a laugh as I interrupt her. "You're going to do great! I'd think with some big company in New York wanting you that you'd have a little more faith in yourself. We all do! Don't we Alec?"

Clary turns back towards Alec. "You're sure? You really want me to do this? I could give you names of people better than me, if you want."

"Clarissa!" Alec says and her body tightens again. "There is nobody else we want or are willing to trust, to do this for us. You're better than all the others hands down."

"Really?" Clary asks as her body loosens back up.

"Really!" Me and Alec say in unison.

"Okay, I'll do it then." She says as she turns back to me. She gives me a small kiss. "This is what you guys were talking about earlier, huh?"

"Yeah and there's more." I say with a smirk.

"More?" She asks incredulously. "There can't be more."

I point behind her where there others are still talking. "You'll find out, just wait."

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale, you bett-" She starts.

I quickly lean up and kiss her, interrupting her just so she'll stop overthinking this like I know she is. She growls against my mouth and I laugh at her.

"Impatient." I tease against her mouth.

She pulls back with a smirk. "You are too, so just tell me."

"You'll find out, you just have to wait." I say with a knowing smirk.

"You're so evil." She says with her eyes narrowed. Then she smiles. "But I am proud of you for wanting to do this. It's not going to be easy."

"I know but as long as I've got _you_ by my side, everything else will be fine." I tell her confidentially.

"Ditto." She says with her beautiful smile. "Us against the world!"

"Always and forever!" I say happily with a smile.

"Always and forever!" She says just as happily with a nod and a smile.

She leans down and gives me small kiss. Then she turns back around to the others.

"My mom's a lawyer so we have all the legal knowledge we need." Alec is saying.

"I'm glad you've got that covered." Magnus says.

"Can me and Magnus design y'alls outfits?" Izzy asks hopefully.

Alec looks at me and I shrug with a smile, he turns back towards Izzy's direction.

"Yes Izzy you two can design our 'outfits' if you want." Alec says using his fingers to make quotation marks when he says outfits. "That actually brings us to the rest of the good news. Jon?"

Everybody turns to look at Jon, he's smiling and so am I.

"Well," Jon says as he looks around at everybody. "It's going to be family business."

"Duh! That's not news, we all know Jace and Alec are cousins." Clary says when he doesn't say anything else.

"No Little Sister, I'm going into it with them." Jon says as he looks at Clary with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going to help with the investing, work on vehicles, weld, the whole lot."

"Are you serious?" Clary and Izzy asks incredulously in unison.

"Yeah, I'm still going to have to go back out this time so I can give my two week notice but then I'll be back for good." Jon explains with a smile that gets bigger as he speaks.

As if cued Clary jumps up as Izzy turns around and they both hug him. He laughs and hugs them back.

"Are y'all surprised?" He asks with a laugh and his arms still around them.

"YES!" The yell in unison in Jon's ears causing him to flinch; Clary's face is on his right and Izzy's is on his left.

"Are y'all happy?" He asks hesitantly but with a smile as the three are still hugging.

"Completely" Clary says as Izzy says, "Definitely."

"GROUP HUG!" I announce loudly as I stand to join them.

As I'm hugging onto them I see Alec join in, next is Bat, then Magnus, and finally Maia. This is definitely one of the happiest moments of my life.

And I know, that life will only get better as time goes on. I know that this is what our lives will be filled with from now on, happy moments. We may have some bumps along the way but together we will always fight through them and we'll always come back stronger. We will always have love for one another and we will always be family to one another, no matter what.

 _Life is definitely going to be good._

* * *

 **Clary**

"Y'all are crazy you know that." Bat states as Jon and Jace arm wrestle.

"Well I want control of the remote tomorrow." Jon says with a grunt.

"You two are pitiful." Izzy tells Jon and Jace as their arms battle back and forth. "You know neither of you are going to get it anyway."

Jace glances up at her for a second. "What makes you so sure about that?"

"Cause I'll have it!" I say with a laugh. "We all know I'm the boss of the house."

"And everywhere else too." Alec says under his breath with a chuckle as he raises his beer to his mouth.

"I heard that." I say as I bring my hands to my chest, acting offended.

"Well you do play boss everywhere we go, Biscuit." Magnus adds in with a smile.

"Somebody has to make sure everybody is taken care of." I say in my defense as I reach over and grab my glass before the two spill it.

"Can't you two just give up before you break something?" Izzy asks them with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" They say simultaneously.

"Why not?" Maia asks incredulously as she brings her beer down from her face.

"Because." Jace says simply.

"Because isn't an answer." Izzy says with a scoff.

I lean over to my left where she stands and whisper in her ear. As I pull back she looks at me with a mischievous grin, and I have one to match it on my face.

"Okay." She says with the nod of her head, her grin still in place.

We bend forward, where the two are still battling back and forth, and bite their necks. I don't bite Jace hard but it's not gentle either. It's just enough to...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jon shouts at the same time Jace shouts, "THAT'S CHEATING!" as the two jerk their hands away from each other.

Everybody at our table laughs, as does a few onlookers from the table beside us.

"Now there's no reason for you two not to stop." Alec says teasingly.

"We can always start again." Jon says matter-of-factly with his eyebrows raised.

"And you could go home alone too." Izzy says as she puts her right hand on her hip.

"Okay, okay I get it." Jon says as he holds his hands up defensively.

Jace leans over, wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer. He rests his chin on top of my stomach and looks up at me, pouting. "You wouldn't do that to me would you?"

I roll my eyes playfully while shaking my head slightly as I laugh with a smile on my face. "I guess I could always send you to your mom's then."

"Oh that's cold!" Alec chimes in with a laugh as everyone else is laughing.

"Yeah Clary even I've got to agree with that." Maia adds in as she laughs.

"Well in my defense, he does still kinda live there. I mean his mom doesn't even know he's moving back in yet." I say as I look over at her with my arms around Jace's neck and him still in the same position.

"Actually..." Jace pauses. I look down at him and he's looking up at me with a sly grin. "I told her before me and Jon left."

I look at him with a raised eyebrow and a half smile. I knew he was going to tell her but I thought he'd at least wait until tomorrow, when we planned to go over to take her out for lunch. _Oh well the sooner the better_. I tell myself.

"She was thrilled about it and said she can't wait to see _her girl_ tomorrow." Jace says with a grin.

"Well I am her girl." I say proudly with a grin.

I love Celine to death. She's always treated me like I was her daughter, even before me and Jace were together. That was one reason I went over there so often to visit her after I had broken up with Jace, plus I missed her. Even though we weren't together I always wanted to make sure she was okay; she didn't like the fact that Jace enlisted and was always gone, and she was always worried about him. I wanted to make sure she wasn't lonely, especially after Stephen died. I wanted her to know that no matter what, I still loved her and she could always call me anytime she needed.

"That's what she said when I told her you weren't _hers_ that you were _mine_." Jace says proudly with a smile.

"She not yours either." Jon teases as he wraps his right arm around my shoulders. "She's mine."

"No she's mine!" Izzy and Alec say in unison.

"Not even." Izzy argues with them. "She's mine."

"HA! Y'all just think she's yours, but she's really mine." Bat says mischievously as he slaps the table.

My eyes go wide, as they all start fussing playfully with each other over whose girl I am, and I look around at each of them. "Okay I'm _everybody's_ girl! There it's settled now, y'all happy?"

"No!" They say simultaneously with laughter in their voices.

"You're my little sister so I win!" Jon says proudly with his arm still over my shoulders.

"That doesn't count cause she's like my little sister too!" Alec argues his case with a smile.

"Hey, she's just like a sister to me too!" Bat says playfully protesting with a smile.

"But she's my best friend _and_ my sister!" Izzy says confidentially with a smirk.

"I've got you all beat!" Jace says proudly. I look down at him and he's smiling. "I'm the one marrying her, I'm the one that has her in everyway possible so I WIN!"

I shake my head slightly with a smile as I bend down a place a small kiss to his lips. I stand back up and look around at them all, shaking my head, again, as I do. "You guys are a damn mess, but I still love y'all anyway."

"Good! Cause we love you too!" Jon says as he places a kiss to the side of my head. He tilts his head down to my ear. "No matter what."

I pull my head back quickly and look at him in confusion, my eyebrows furrowed together.

He motions with his head away towards the dance floor. "Let's go dance."

Now I'm really confused, this isn't even one of the songs we've ever danced to together. It's ' _Dierks Bentley's Home'_ and it's not one of our songs either. The comment and wanting to dance right afterwards, what is going on with him? He's seemed fine all night. Did I do something wrong? Did he do something wrong? Is he worried I won't still love him if he did? Because he's seriously mistaking if that's the case.

"Jace, I'm stealing my sister from you." Jon says to him with a slight smile.

"Okay just bring her back in one piece." Jace says with a laugh as he unwraps his arms from around my waist. He places his hands on my arms as I unwrap them from around his neck, his hands gliding over my skin as I pull them away, and places a kiss on the inside of my right hand. "Hurry back, I miss you already."

"I won't be gone long." I assure him as Jon grabs my left hand and tugs on it gently.

I turn and walk towards the dance floor with Jon half behind me and half beside me.

We get to the dance floor, get in our stance for two stepping, and begin to dance. I look up at him puzzled, maybe this song reminded him of something from our past. That's got to be it. I mean that could be why he asked me instead of Izzy, and it isn't like it would be the first time. So as I dance with my big brother I listen to the lyrics.

 _It's been a long hard ride, got a ways to go But this is still the place that we all call home_

Maybe it's because I was going to leave home. Oh hell.

"Jonny, what is this all about?" I asks quietly enough that only he can hear me while looking up at him.

"Dancing duh." Jon jokes with a smile.

"You know what I mean." I say seriously as I tilt my head slightly to the left.

"I just wanted to let you know that I know why you broke up with Jace and why you were leaving." He says sadly.

"You do?" I ask skeptically.

"Yeah I had Jace tell me and-"

"Who else did he tell?" I ask quickly, interrupting him.

"Just me, I swear." He says as he pulls his right hand away from me and places it over his heart. He puts his hand back on my shoulder. "Nobody else was there."

"You can't say anything Jonathan." I say as I shake my head.

"I'm not, and I understand why you haven't said anything to anybody else." He smiles a sad smile. "But I wish you would've told me, I'm your big brother I could've helped."

"There was nothing you could've done." I say with my eyebrows raised.

"Yes there was." He says confidently.

"Oh really and what was that?" I ask incredulously with a slight bit of sarcasm.

"I could've been there for you, so you didn't have to go through it alone. I would've let you cry on my shoulder if you needed to, I could've cried with you. I could've even just sat there with you in silence if you wanted. I can probably think of a few more if you want." He says matter-of-factly as he looks in my eyes.

"You had enough to worry about with school, I couldn't bother you with my problems too." I explain.

"Clarissa you wouldn't have been bothering me. And you didn't have to go through it alone. " He says assuredly.

I smile at him sadly and lean forward, pressing my left check against his chest. "You're the best big brother ever."

He kisses the top of my head. "And you're the best little sister ever."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I say against his chest as we dance.

"It's alright but know that you can always come to me about anything no matter what." He says as he looks down at my face.

"Ditto!" I say with a smile.

He pulls back from me with a smirk. "Now you ready to show these people how it's done?"

"Let's do it!" I say excitedly.

He twirls me. We starts twisting and twirling with each other to the rhythm of the song. As the song ends he dips me and we laugh.

"The unstoppable duo." I say with a laugh.

"Forever and always." He chuckles with a smile.

"Forever and always." I say with a grin.

We start to make our way off the dance floor when Jon picks me up and throws me over his shoulder like I'm a sack of potatoes, I shriek from being caught of guard.

I sure wasn't expecting that, I was expecting him to act like he was going to trip me or one of his many other tricks he likes to pull. But in this moment I know everything between me and Jonny is just fine. He's not mad at me for keeping it a secret, and I feel relieved that he knows finally. I think it may be the only real secret I've ever kept from him. I'm pretty sure at least. Either way, I know whatever comes our way that we, the unstoppable duo, will always have each others back no matter what and we'll get through it.

"Five cents a shot!" I hear Jace say as we get closer to our table.

"Don't you dare!" I yell with a laugh over Jon's shoulder. "Jonny don't let-"

"JACE!" I yell as I feel a smack on my ass.

Everybody laughs and Jon sets me down with a smile on his face as he laughs.

"Come here!" I say as I turn towards Jace putting both hands on my hips.

"It wasn't me!" He says with a smile and his hands raised defensively.

I turn towards Jon, my hands still on my hips. "Was it you?"

He shakes his head quickly with a smile. "It wasn't me either."

"Who was it?" I ask as I turn around to the others with my eyebrows raised and bringing my arms up to cross them over my chest.

Alec, Magnus, Bat, and Maia are pointing at Izzy with smiles on their faces as they chuckle, who has a big grin on her face pointing at Alec.

"Isabelle Lightwood come here." I say sternly like a parent about to get onto their child.

Her eyes go wide but she steps towards me.

I grab her face and kiss her cheek hard. "I love you!"

I hear gasps all around us and a few 'not fairs,' and I know who's they are; Jace, Jon, and Alec's.

"I love you too!" She says with a smile.

I let her face go and sit down on Jace's lap. He wraps his arms around my waist and I grab my glass of Jack and Coke off the table.

As I lift my glass to my mouth I see, just to my left, Izzy sit in Jon's lap as he wraps his arms around her waist. I look to my right where Magnus and Alec are sitting close together, and straight ahead of me is Bat with his right arm around Maia's shoulder as she has her head leaned back against his shoulder. I lean back against Jace and think, yep life is perfect now. It may not be perfect like in the dictionary but it's my perfect. And I know that no matter where life takes us, we'll always be the gang we are right now.

We'll always be family, we'll always love each other, we'll always celebrate the good times together, and even when one thinks we don't need it...

 _We'll always be there for them!_

* * *

 **Well this is the end of this installment my friends, I really hope you enjoyed!  
Thank you all so much for reading! **

**Thank you all my lovely reviewers! And as always, let me know what you thought of course! MWAH!**

 ** __I'm currently trying to figure out which way I want to go with High School Sweethearts 2. I have so many different ideas for it plus my kids are out for summer vacation so it's taking a little longer than I'd like. I had an entire chapter wrote for it but it somehow managed to disappear thanks to my youngest, and I can't get it back. But I wasn't even sure that I wanted to go that way anyhow, I was just playing with the idea to see if I liked it and what all would come to me. Anyhow, what would you like to see as a second installment, besides a wedding and a baby or two? Haha. I've been toying with those ideas too but I want at least a little more story told before. So, let me know. It may very well be one of the ideas I have and could help me with my process. This...**

 ** _Jace is still busy with trying to get the business going, and Clary is getting ready to start school. But when she refuses to have a birthday party, he decides to throw her one anyway. Will he be able to juggle it all? How will she react? Will there be any other surprises?_**

 **^Is the idea I was playing with. Would you be interested? Or would you like to see something else?**

 **KB: You're welcome! I'm glad you have enjoyed this story so much, as well as Sweet Redemption! I love how you got excited when she mentioned me! I was to even though she told me she was. Haha. We are both super excited to be working on that story together. Once you get a new account you are going to have to let me know.**


	22. Not Another Chapter

This isn't an update for this story since it's over of course, and I'll probably only leave this up for a week. But...

I just wanted to let those that may not know yet, that High School Sweethearts 2: Surprise, Surprise is up and going. I posted chapter three moments ago, so if you're interested go check it out.

And...

I wanted to say "THANK YOU!" to my wonderful readers! I really appreciate the time you've taken to read this story.

MWAH!


End file.
